


follow me to apex

by queerahkiin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jack Spheer - Freeform, Lucy Lane - Freeform, Mentioned Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Past Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Slow Burn, Somewhat Graphic Violence, SuperCorp, Violence, background Lucy Lane/James Olsen, honey nut feelios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: bound to her mother and brother by a curse, Lena Luthor, also known as the Matriarch, searches every corner of the world to discover the Immortal, an ancient entity of immense power. only the Immortal can break the curse and set her free.





	1. awakening

**Author's Note:**

> do you like fantasy/medieval aesthetic AUs? well you've come to the right place!
> 
> okay so the overall theme of this fic is inspired by/taken from Unleash The Archer's most recent album Apex. i highly recommend it if you enjoy power metal.
> 
> the shortened version of it is the Matriarch enlists the Immortal to bring her sons to her and obtain everlasting life. the Immortal does as he's told, but in the end when he finally gets back to his mountain to sleep, he has a lingering feeling something is looming on the horizon and he doesn't have much time left despite his endless lifespan.
> 
> i made it gay. 
> 
> changing a bit from here and there and i'm taking a crack at slowburn because why not. follow along for the ride, see how gay i make this from the actual album lmao
> 
> excuse any errors, i've edited this myself~

Through the thousands of scrolls she tracked down and memorised to the elders she sought after and allowed them to talk her ear off, she still wasn’t sure she was ready. She sent a search party to find the mountain, clear the entrance, but not go any further. She was to be the one to wake The Immortal one. The legends say her power is unique, no one in the world had anything identical. She has to be the one to help her in the end. 

From birth she knew the name she carried was a bad omen. Luthor. It weighed her down throughout life and only recently did she discover the reason behind it. Lillian Luthor, a known sorceress, cast a spell on herself and her then only child. The spell was to tie their lives together, but she fed off of his youth. As he grew older, Lillian did as well. The spell on her eldest child was withering. She needed another.

She ventured to a far off land, a place where her title had not touched, and found herself a handsome prince to seduce. He was a worthy specimen, with money and power to his name, he was the prime candidate for the next child she would bear. Thus, Lena Luthor came to be. Lex became estranged, amassing an army to protect himself from his mother and her new pawn. 

Lena sat by her mother’s side, happily being shaped into the woman she was born to be. Lillian thought the plan was foolproof, Lena would never know the difference and she would continue on with her seemingly ageless appearance forever. 

Luckily, Lena was not what she lead on. She studied every book in their manor, even the ones Lillian thought Lena would never find. She discovered the spellbook and the spell, and with her rage from her findings, she set the book aflame. She left that night, never speaking to her mother again. 

Through constant attempts over the last several years, Lena’s name reached farther than Luthor ever did. She gained her own following and title, The Matriarch, and never stopped her journey to break free from her family’s grasp. 

Gathering her courage and steeling herself, Lena composes her usual facade and steps out of her tent. She nods at the man standing guard, he nods back, and rushes off deeper into the camp. She pulls her cloak tighter around her chest, needing something to ball her fists into without letting anyone else see.

“Matriarch,” a man says, returning with his head bowed low, “are you ready to ascend?”

She clicks her tongue, waving her hand as she brushes past him, “I go alone.” 

He doesn’t argue, just stamps his spear down into the ground and picks his head up, watching as she goes.

She stands just at the base of the mountain, looking up at the majesty of the sculpted rock itself. The massive helmet and face, hand chiseled over time to pay respect to the Immortal for what she had done for ancestors. Lena finds herself in awe, her back to the camp, imagining how much work was put into this beautiful creation. She shakes herself out of her head for the time being, pulling her gaze from the Immortal’s resting place, and begins her ascent.

Climbing wasn’t the hardest part. She was fit, it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. The stress that was gnawing at her stomach and the escape routes she mapped in her mind were the ones she couldn’t handle. She ran through every possible scenario that might arise the second she steps foot in the keep.

What if this Immortal isn’t even real, that the story was passed on generation after generation and spun a little bit different each time?

What if the Immortal won’t help her?

What if the words to wake her aren’t correct?

What if she’s stuck living the same life day in and day out forever?

She clenches her jaw as she reaches the halfway point, the torches lit along the path flickering again the dark of night. Her teeth chatter together, not from the cold, but from actual terror.

Hoisting the cloak further onto her shoulders, she pushes herself to the keep’s entrance dug into the mountain itself. She grabs a torch from alongside the doorway, holding it in front of her to light the path as she embarks within. 

The walls were carved beautifully, depicting a story of some kind. Something from beyond this world, falling and crashing here. She follows the story with her fingers, tracing the shapes each scene had. She smiles slightly, learning a bit about the Immortal’s story before even meeting her. 

Just as the hall, and the story, comes to an end, Lena raises the torch up to light the door in front of her. A large S shape carved deep into the stone door is there, with words in a language Lena hadn’t seen before. Whatever colouring on the carved S had vanished due to time chipping it away. Unsure of what to do, something inside Lena clicks as autopilot takes over and she places her palm against the S. She pushes gently, her eyes widening as the door slowly swings open, revealing a chamber inside. 

She glides between the doors, taking in the entire room as she swings her torch every way possible. She focuses back to the middle of the chamber, a figure wrapped in red lying on a smooth slab-like altar. 

Her breath catches, the legends were true.

She places her torch on the ground, the flame crackling against old dust and gravel, and unties the cloak around her shoulders. She lets that drop, pooling around her feet, and steps forward toward the figure. 

“O Immortal,” her voice, surprisingly unwavering, rings throughout the chamber, “hear my cries, bestow upon me your guidance. I am desperate and need your hand to aide me.”

She stills as a moment passes, only the slight crackling of the torch audible throughout the crypt. She curses to herself, she gets this far and suddenly the words aren’t right?

She clears her throat, keeping her arms raised. “Follow my voice, Immortal. Come to me.”

She watches as the Immortal’s chest swells, rising with the first breath in a millennia. She tugs the red cloth away from her head, allowing her to breathe freely. The first thing she notices is how the golden locks that spill out from underneath the red surround the Immortal’s head in a halo. The Immortal’s eyes open gradually, allowing herself to adjust to the living world once more. 

“Why do you call for me?”

Lena draws her hands back, “You are the most powerful being, one that can help me with a most dire task.”

The Immortal chuckles. She shifts under the red cloth, moving her arms around so she could grasp it and hold it to her body.

“You do not offer sufficient details,” she rasps, “flattery will only get you so far. I will ask once more, why do you call for me?”

Licking her lips, the woman takes a breath. “I need you to help me break a curse. Something that binds my soul to powerful beings. I need you to bring me them and free me.”

The Immoral sits up, keeping the cloth in place, and steadies herself on the slab before standing from it. She extends her free hand to the woman, “Since you are the one to awaken me, I am in your control.”

Lena reels herself in, wanting to jump for joy at the success at calling an ancient deity to her command. She slips her palm against the Immortal’s, shaking in agreement. As the Immortal drops her grip, Lena grabs the cloak from the floor and drapes it around the Immortal’s body. 

“It is cold,” she states, “it’s winter, the snow has fallen heavily this season. We aren’t far from my camp, I’ll be sure to supply you with the warmest furs and all the food you could ever want.”

The Immortal’s stomach growls as Lena secures the cloak around the girl’s neck. Still holding the red cloth to her person, the Immortal wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulders.

“As much as I love this place,” the Immortal says, “I would much rather have some food.”

The two share a smile as Lena holds the girl’s body against hers with an arm, and assists her back through the hallway, leaving the torch behind. 

Stepping out of the keep, the Immortal’s head cranes up above. 

“To look up into the night sky and see the stars, how they have changed,” she whispers to herself, “to know a thousand years, or more, have passed. Yet I am the same.” 

Her arm drops from the woman’s grasp, steadily walking forward before looking back at the mountain itself. “This mountain hollow that kept me in this suffocating embrace. A prison and a safe haven, it has always been this way.”

“Stellar constellations rise, lighting my way in the night,” she smiles as she lifts her hand to point out the various star patterns above her, “Once again I am revitalized, to roam, to never die.”

Lena watches the girl draw figures in the sky, hearing her giggle with delight. As the Immortal remembers where she is, she snaps to attention and looks sheepishly toward the woman that woke her.

“My apologies,” she says quickly, “the sky has always been my favourite thing, I’ve missed it too much.”

Lena raises her hand, “Please, Immortal, you are allow to enjoy yourself.”

“Kara,” the Immortal corrects, “my name is Kara.”

Lena eyes squint a bit, she actually had a name? Kara doesn’t sound too bad of a name for an ancient, undying being. 

“I am Lena Luthor,” she responds, “it is an honour to meet you, Kara.”

Kara smiles to Lena before looking back up to the sky, gazing in wonder at the stars. 

She remembers the day she fell to earth, how she had a task to protect her baby cousin from the evils of this world. How she came to realise the depth of that task and what would happen if she didn’t carry it out. The curse of immortality, to live forever and watch everything she ever loved wither and die while she continued on. The infant died, burning up in the atmosphere of the planet. Kara never found his ship, or his body, but she knows. She sought out the mountain, the highest she could find that would bring her closer to her home, and created her keep. She spent decades carving the path, the details of her life she wanted history to remember, and eventually where she would sleep. She didn’t understand the bind she had to this life fully, but she knew that when she next woke, everything would be different. 

She remembers the family that took her in when she came back, the sister she watched grow alongside her. How she flourished into a brazen warrior woman, fighting with Kara through the years. The two would spar, and it took Kara a while to finally build her sister up to match her blow for blow. The Danvers sisters were the mighty victors of every battle that came to their city gates. No one could best them except time itself. Alexandra Danvers passed on from old age, having lived her life the best she could with her wife, Margaret Sawyer, and the many younglings that trained under her. She went back to her keep, her second life ending once Alexandra’s did. 

The multitude of her other lives from then to now blurred together. Scholars from far away lands would study her when she awoke, writing every single detail possible about her. They documented her patterns, when she would wake next, under what circumstances she would even wake to begin with, and so on. Everything Lena had read to date. 

She helped win wars, protect kingdoms, free the enslaved, comfort the wounded. The faces and names are jumbled, the lifetimes seeming to be drowned in the sands of her memory. She can recall each time she awoke, and what for. Never once had she been awoken for this task. To help break a curse, something that sounded too similar to the one she had on her. 

Lena finds herself reaching for Kara’s cheek, tenderly cupping it in her palm as Kara’s eyes drift down from the stars. Her eyes, heavy with tears, fall on Lena.

“You are safe,” she promises, “I swear to you that we both will be free in the end.”

Kara wipes her eyes, averting her gaze and nods to Lena. “Where is this food you promised me? I am starving.”

Lena smirks at the change of subject and lets her hand drop from Kara. She turns on her heels, signalling with two fingers that Kara should follow, and continues down the path from the mountain.

Quickly following, Kara stomps heavily to enunciate each crunch in the snow she makes. Lena licks her lips, not bothering to turn around and watch the girl’s actions. What  _ exactly _ did she bring back again? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	2. the matriarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns more about the woman that woke her

From what felt like eternity with a nagging stomach, the two arrived at the camp at the base of the mountain. Lena walks in front of Kara, her posture straightening as she continues past the guards at the entrance. They all bow in sync, head down with fist over their chest, and don’t continue on until they’re sure Lena wouldn’t see. 

Kara’s brows knit together in confusion, what just happened? 

“You there,” one of men calls, “are you the foretold one?”

She nods, holding her cloak closed to fight the frost. “Aye.” 

The soldier stands, hand on the pommel of his blade at his side, and approaches her. He grips her shoulder, squeezing it as he grins from ear to ear.

“You are to save us all,” he speaks, “I must be the first to thank you. Come now, sit with the rest of us and warm up. I’ll be sure to find you suitable clothing.”

Not being able to refuse, she allows the man to usher her toward the fire. A handful of other men, dressed similarly to her guide, are sat around the fire with empty plates on their laps and tankards in hand. This must be protection for Lena, no doubt. Of course an unarmed woman wouldn’t be able to travel alone. 

“Is that her?” one whispers to another, wide eyed as Kara takes a spot on a tree trunk close to the fire’s edge. She lifts her hands, rubbing them together before offering them up to the heat. She pretends she didn’t catch it, focusing on getting warm.

“Don’t gawk like that,” she hears, “you know what they say about the Matriarch, do you want that to happen to you if you harass her new pet?”

She swallows hard, looking over her shoulder and redirecting her gaze to the man that spoke. “What?”

He curses to himself, not wanting to be heard, “Forgive me, my lady. It was just idle talk, nothing about it.”

“No,” she shakes her head, “what do they say about this Matriarch, what should I know?”

He sucks his teeth, looking beyond the Immortal’s head and to the treeline while he tries to word his response. 

“The day she came to power, our lives had forever changed,” he begins, “Never before a darkness like that had been seen. No end to the suffering she wrought.”

Kara leans in, enthralled in this obvious fabrication. Who would believe such a tale? Maybe for her, but no one else. Unless someone else from her planet had fallen without her knowing?

“Does she have any powers I should be aware of?”

As the words leave her lips, a pile of clothes are dropped into her lap by the man from before. He quickly smiles at Kara before sitting down next to his friend. 

“I heard it said that she can melt you with her eyes,” he whispers, “and out her fingers she spits burning liquid flame.”

Kara’s head whips over, staring at him. “Is that true? Is it fact?”

He shrugs, “I cannot say, could possibly be a tale. But she has that look sometimes and I get nervous just thinking about it.”

She chews the inside of her lip as she thinks over everything. Could Lena be from Krypton? The stories seem to resemble her own origin. 

“Has she ever blown cold from her mouth?”

The two men exchange glances and shrug simultaneously, “Not that I could say, no.”

Her stomach growls, a warning to everyone around that it might devour itself food if nothing else is provided. The lanky soldier laughs, slapping his knees as he stands and grabs a metal plate from the pile next to the large fire. Grabbing a bit of the meat provided from the hunt earlier in the day, he places it on the plate and brings it back to Kara.

“It might not be much,” he says, offering it to the Immortal, “but it ought to be better than the nothing you had in awhile.”

Before the man can sit back down, Kara brings the plate to her face and takes a large bite. She forces herself to chew thoroughly before swallowing, determined to not choke on the first bit of food she has. 

“The hunting has been very scarce,” he says, watching as Kara inhales her dinner, “but we managed to find some plump deer, having their fill of foliage before winter recently took it’s hold on the land.”

Kara moans at the taste of the lightly charred meat from being roasted over flame for just the right amount of time. Deer never was her favourite, she loved the animal too much to really partake in devouring it. But, at this point, she would eat anything she possibly could. 

Stopping herself from licking the plate clean, she sheepishly looks up from it, “May I have some more?”

“Of course,” the other man says, “we have to make sure you are at your strongest. We march tomorrow to find the Matriarch’s mother.” 

Kara honestly was not focused on the rest of his sentence, just happy to hear she was allowed to have more. She stands, plate in hand, and pulls more meat from the partially picked over carcass. Seeing the other men, hands on their protruding bellies in contentment, with their empty plates and pleased smiles, she takes enough to fulfill her hunger. 

She sets herself back down in her spot, digging into her meal as the crackling of the fire and normal conversation floats around her. Her two newly found friends engage with each other, leaning in toward one another, discussing various things from the day and what was to happen come morning.

Kara happily tucks away her food, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and places her cleaned plate on the ground in front of her.

“Immortal,” the soldier calls, “I must ask, are the legends true?”

She chuckles, “That is a bit vague, more than likely, though, they are.”

He rolls his eyes at her response, “Did you stop snuff out a lightning being?”

“You all remember that?” she asks, amused, “that was so long ago, I was sure it would be lost. Yes, I did. I wish I could have saved her, I knew of her before she became what she did.”

“How is it that you can live for so long, how has death not claimed you?”

The other soldier punches him in the arm, cursing him under his breath, “Winn, now is not the time for those questions.”

Kara laughs, “I do not mind the questions, everyone has them.”

Winn, the man that asked, glares at his friend but then directs his attention back to Kara.

“I was cursed as a child when my planet was destroyed, I was to protect someone dear to me but I could not. Now I must live on, knowing I could not follow through with my task.”

Winn looks to the ground, guilt overwhelming him at the answer. “I promise I have come to terms with the curse, I actually have come to appreciate it.”

The other soldier nods solemnly, “At least you can help others throughout lifetimes, how you protected Catherine Grant from the lightning being Winn mentioned earlier. That is a tale I never grow tired of hearing.”

“James can tell you everything known about that damn battle, I swear.”

The three of them share a laugh at James’ expense, she would have to ask him about her story that he is so fond of. This was what she loved the most about her life, how she can bond over various humans time and time again. Regardless of the circumstance, she always found the best and made new memories she would cherish forever.

The fire had died down from the massive flame it was when she arrived and the majority of the surrounding men had shuffled off to their tents or taken up their shifts for the night. Winn stretches, leaning back on the log he has sat on all night and yawns. Kara yawns as well, standing from her spot.

“I should go,” she says, “explore the world I have not had the privilege to see in a long while. I will be sure to see you two later?”

James softly smiles at her, “It has been a pleasure to break bread with you, Immortal.”

“Please do not mention more food,” Kara groans jokingly, “I appreciate the two of you keeping me company. I shall see you in the morning.”

The two bow their heads slightly as Kara waves to them both before scurrying away, holding the clothes to her chest. As she walks away, she falls into the depths of her thoughts. They swirl about in her head, trying to be pieced together as she walks. Could they have been telling the truth and not know it? Maybe Lena was too afraid to tell her about her origins? Not being from this world definitely served her no favours. 

As she stares at the snow in front of her to watch where she walks, Lena’s voice pulls her from her mind.

“Kara?” she asks from within her tent, holding the flap open with an arm, “Would you like to stay the night here? I know sleep is the furthest thing you would like right now, but I thought you would appreciate a bed of some sorts.”

Kara stammers, unable to process any sentence and finds herself approaching her new master.

“I would appreciate it greatly,” Kara mumbles, delicately stepping through the tent’s entrance and around Lena, “I just finished my meal and was hoping to find a place to get dressed. James, one of your men, offered me a simple outfit so I would not keep your cloak for too long.”

Lena ties the tent’s flaps together, securing it for the night, and looks at the Immortal. Once what was a budding familiarity had been snipped between the two of them, Kara barely able to look at Lena without getting nervous. 

Lena steps closer, worry flooding over the walls she built up and reaches out for Kara, “Are you okay?”

Kara flinches away from Lena’s grasp, turning her shoulder and looking down. She nods silently before turning completely around. Lena’s head falls slightly at the rejection, holding a breath to control her conflicting emotions, and finally lets it out with a sigh.

“I will allow you to dress in peace,” she speaks quietly, noting the reaction from Kara, “I will go, I have to discuss our movement for dawn.”

She lifts her hand to undo her knot in the ties on the tent, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth to not accidentally let any other words slip through. Kara peeks over her shoulder at the Matriarch, guilt forming knots in her stomach. 

As Lena pulls the flap open, Kara finally speaks.

“Wait.”

Lena stills, not daring to move a single muscle.

“Where are you from?”

Kara feels time slow around her as she moves to face Lena. The tent flap falls down, enclosing the two of them together. Alone.

“I do not understand,” Lena says, her voice the coldest it has ever been toward Kara, “you would not know my town, you have not been awake long enough.”

“That is not what I mean,” Kara clarifies, “here, are you from here? This planet.”

A moment passes.

“Are you from here?”

Lena wants to laugh, what does she mean? Does Kara think she fell from the sky? 

“Of course I am from here,” she says, “where else would I come from?”

From what was hope, building in her chest and spreading over her like a familiar blanket, was now replaced with loss. She had no tie to Krypton, no tie to anything beyond this system. 

“I just thought-,” her voice cracks, tears beginning to swell, “I thought I was not alone. They-, your men, they said that you could expel beams of light from your eyes, like I can. I thought you and I were similar.”

She wraps her arms around herself, fingernails digging into her shoulder blades as she holds herself tight. It dawns on Lena in that moment all that Kara was feeling. Pain, abandonment, grievance. Everything she had felt when she discovered her mother’s plot for eternal life. Gods, this poor thing. 

Without second thought, Lena pulls Kara to her chest, letting the Immortal weep openly against her. She drops her arms from her body, slowly sliding them around Lena as she continues to cry. 

“You are not alone,” Lena whispers, fighting to stop herself from crying as well, “I am here, and even if I am not like you, you can put your faith in me. I will always be here.”

They stand together, holding one another, for what seems like forever. Kara soaks through Lena’s shirt with her tears, but neither of them mind. Lena wonders if every awakening is like this, where Kara remembers that she is the last of her people. She wonders if Kara believes her that she will always be with her. 

Lena tries to not give it much thought, but as Kara pulls from her, wiping her eyes and offering a smile as thanks, her heart clenches. 

“I should get dressed now,” Kara sniffles, “and you should change your shirt, it looks like you drooled.”

The attempt at a joke makes them both laugh, more forced than anything. 

“I will leave you to it,” Lena announces, aloud to tell herself she should leave, “I will be back in a while, please use this space as your own.”

Kara bows her head as Lena leaves, and drops the cloak as the flap closes behind her.

She pulls the red cloth from her body as well, fully exposing herself as she neatly folds it and places it on the chest at the foot of the bed. She takes the shirt on top of her pile, throwing it on over her head and rolls the sleeves up just enough that her hands are free. Not exactly her size, but she was fine with it. She tugs the pants onto her body, tying them as tight as she can to her hips. Definitely not her size, but she was thankful to have more coverage. She slips the boots on with ease, wiggling her toes against the warm furs inside. 

She steps toward the large standing mirror off in the corner of the now shared tent between her and Lena, looking over herself in it.

“Not the worst outfit,” she comments, running her fingers through her snarled hair, “but it will do.”

Moving back from the mirror, she takes in the tent finally. There are several piles of books on the table just several feet from her. What is supposed to be a place for eating holds no food, only books.

“Has Lena eaten recently?” she mumbles to herself, walking over to the table. Just behind a pile is an empty bottle of wine and a small bowl with a fruit pit. “Not enough, so it seems.”

She grabs a book closest to her, eyeing the cover. The stained olive green fabric holds no words or symbols, just a bare shield for the pages inside. She thumbs through a handful of them before finally stopping and reading a line from inside. 

“.. _ It is not known from when the Immortal came to be, the original scrolls from her origins have been lost over years of nomadic traveling, but she is not a myth.” _

Kara sniggers, is this all Lena had been doing up until this point? 

She takes the book to the bed, figuring it would be more comfortable than a regular chair, and settles on top amongst the copious pillows and blankets. She continues on in the book, amused to learn about herself. 

An hour passes as Lena comes back into the tent, spotting a sleeping Kara with a book open on her chest, lightly snoring. She shakes her head, smirking at the sight, and once more ties the tent up for the night. 

She slides into bed, giving Kara enough room, not expecting to fall asleep at all. Lena thinks on the last time she slept throughout the night, staring up to the cloth ceiling above her. Unable to remember, her eyelids grow heavy. She looks over to the Immortal, content next to her, and drifts off peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	3. cleanse the bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena bond some, the journey begins, and Lena explains the task at hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i accidentally almost wrote 4k words for this chapter so here u go

Kara reaches up, stretching her arms until they pop in all the right places and she smiles, her eyes still closed. She wets her lips sloppily, rolling onto her side. As she does, the book from the night before jabs her between the ribs and she winces, eyes flying open. She was not in her dreamlike state, lucidly living her life while stuck inside her mountain. 

No, she was awake. Truly awake.

She freezes as her vision is blocked by dark hair, the ends of said hair managing to tickle her nose as well. 

Kara sits up in the bed, rubbing her nose to sate the itch and grunts. Lena opens her eyes a crack, looking at the disgruntled Immortal beside her.

“Is everything okay?” 

Remembering where she is, Kara’s face brightens in a blush. She gives a sheepish half smile and fumbles out of the bed, book in hand. 

Lena chuckles, voice heavy with sleep, as she too rises from the bed and moves to get ready for the day. “We shall march on soon.”

Kara nods, pulling the bottom of her oversized shirt down to pretend she is preparing as well. Lena rolls her eyes, approaching the chest at the end of the bed. She moves the folded red cloth, holding it in her hand as she opens the chest with the other. Pulling a dark blue dress from within, she looks up at Kara.

“Would you like something for form fitting instead of guard’s fatigues?” she teases, “I do have extra sets of everything, and would not mind having you borrow a better outfit.”

Kara looks down at her clothing and shrugs, “Is this really all that bad?”

“Bad?” Lena asks, standing up from the chest, “I would not say bad, exactly, more awkward. How would you fight in that?”

Crinkling her nose, Kara takes a fighting stance. Feet at shoulder’s width apart, dominant hand behind nondominant, standing to the side. She jabs the air once with her nondominant fist, following up with her dominant one then kicks. Feeling confident, she punches more, and jumps into the air, spinning around, and sends a kick at the chair by the table. Instead of her foot connecting, her boot flies off and slams into the cloth wall of the tent and falls to the earth with a thud. 

Lena watches, equal parts amused and impressed, until she watches Kara’s boot go sailing. Then she outright cackles, clutching her sides to keep her stable as she laughs. 

Kara shoots a glare at Lena, pouting as she stomps off to grab her boot. 

“It is not that funny,” she hisses, jamming her foot back into the boot and tying it tighter, “I would like to see you do better.”

Clicking her tongue, Lena folds the dress over her arm and places the cloth back down on the chest, “When we make camp next, I will be sure to spar with you just to show you what I am capable of.”

“You will regret that,” Kara says, “I know of the books you have, and I know that you have read them all. You know the power I wield.”

Lena laughs to herself, turning around and walks toward the tent’s entrance. “I am going to go prepare for the day, feel free to pick over my clothing and find something suitable. Be ready to leave.”

Without another word, Lena exits the tent. The brief glimpse of morning sun peeks through as she holds the flap to walk through. The rays on Kara’s skin briefly revitalise her, warming her from inside out. 

Grumbling to herself, she shuffles to the chest and lifts it open. She hastily pulls a pair of Lena’s trousers and a simple longsleeved shirt from within before securing the cloth from her keep inside the chest. She holds the shirt up to her, noting how the sleeves reach her wrists without being rolled up. 

“Damn it,” she says, “I feel like she will be right more times than wrong.” 

She unties the massive boots from her feet, kicking them to the side, and hastily undresses from the guard’s clothing she slept in. She folds them as nicely as she could, placing them on the disheveled bed she and Lena share, and tugs Lena’s clothes on. Luckily for her the clothing were not the best in quality, more than likely purchased as spares while on the road, so Kara does not feel guilty if she accidentally ruins something. 

She reaches for Lena’s cloak on the floor where she put it last night, lifting it up, and dusts the various flecks of dirt and grass out of the fur. She secures it around her neck, fluffing it behind her. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she smiles. She looks more like herself, her true self, than ever before. 

Unable to locate a spare set of boots, she shrugs and stuffs her feet back into the boots from before and makes sure to triple knot them at her shins to keep them in place.

Grabbing the guard clothing, she sets out of the tent. 

“Good morning, Kara,” James calls, startling her immediately as he stands watch outside of the tent, “the Matriarch should be bathing right now, but she instructed me to make sure you had breakfast before we packed your belongings up.”

Stilling her rapid heartbeat from James’ sudden appearance, she nods at the mention of breakfast. She offers him the clothing from last night and gives him a toothy grin, “Lead on, sir.” 

He chuckles at his new friend, taking the clothes and clapping her on the back before guiding her toward the haul of the morning’s hunt. They pass by the soldiers, nodding their heads in greetings as they follow their morning routines. A sense of familiarity rises, comforting her as she smiles softly and continues walking. 

“That is the bathing tent,” James says, pointing to the large tent with two men standing outside, “the Matriarch is in there. Should I inform her you are awake?”

Kara shakes her head, “I can tell her myself.” She brushes past James, turning her head to look back at him. “Make sure you save enough food for me, I am quite starved.”

“Of course, Immortal,” James laughs, bowing his head at Kara, “I will see to it.”

Grinning, Kara approaches the bathing tent. She nods at the two guards, only to have them cross their spears in front of her, denying her entrance.

“The Matriarch bathes alone.”

Brows furrowed, Kara looks at the two of them. “Do you know who I am?”

They stand tall, unwavering. 

She groans, stomping her foot. “You both really are stubborn.”

“Allow her,” Lena calls from within the tent, “she should probably clean herself after living in that musty cave.”

Kara gives the two guards an “I-Told-You-So” look as they draw their spears back, bowing their heads, and letting her pass.

She enters the tent, eyes closed to give Lena her privacy, and sticks her hands out in front of her to make sure she doesn’t bump into anything. 

“I took you up on your offer,” Kara says, slowly advancing further into the bathing tent, “I hope I do not look too off.”

Lena lifts herself up from her bath, resting her arms on the sides of the tub. She looks over at the Immortal and stifles her laughter at how strange the otherworldly being is acting. 

“I do not mind if you see me,” she says, “I am your new master, after all. Some sort of mutual comfort around one another would not hurt, right?”

Kara cautiously opens one eye, looking everywhere but in Lena’s general direction. The tent is a lot smaller than she thought it would be. There are multiple wooden basins, seven in a row along one of the tent’s walls, with the single tub in the middle of the tent. Lena’s personal tub, no doubt. Three tables are scattered throughout the room, two empty and one with what seems like a pile of towels.

“I am afraid the water ran cold faster than expecting,” Lena sighs, standing up from the tub, “could you fetch me a towel?”

Kara cranes her neck up toward the ceiling, reaching around where she stands for a towel. Lena rolls her eyes, “You should actually look for it instead of feeling around like a loon.” 

Ignoring her request, Kara continues to pat around on the tables. She finally grabs one of the towels and holds it up to her face, walking back to Lena standing in the tub, mildly annoyed.

“I would be dry and dressed by now if you listened to me,” she huffs, snatching the towel from Kara’s hands, “what did you want to tell me, why did you come in here?”

Lena wraps the towel around her body, stepping out of the tub and wrings her dark hair out into the ground beneath them. Kara allows herself to give Lena eye contact now that she was covering herself sufficiently. 

“I wanted to inform you that I was awake, is all.”

Lena pinches the bridge of her nose, “We spoke before I left bed, I was aware you were awake.”

“I- er,” Kara stutters, “I will leave, James and I are to eat together before he helps pack up the camp. If you need me, let me know.”

Unable to say anything else, Kara exits the bathing tent and leaves Lena to get dressed. A ping of resentment hits Lena as she watches Kara leave, wanting to apologise for lashing out. 

“Fuck.”

She unwraps the towel from her body and ties her hair up into it to help it dry and starts putting her clothes on for the day.

Kara wastes no time, bolting from the entrance of the tent toward the center of the camp at the large fire from last night. She finds James easily, holding two plates while trying to figure out how to carry two tankards as well. 

“I think I can help with that,” Kara jokes, taking the heavily stacked plate from him, “I will guess this one is destined to be mine?”

James nods, “Of course, you must still be famished.”

He grabs the two tankards with his free hand before gesturing to take a spot around the fire, as they did last night. Kara plops down on the stump she had before, setting her plate in her lap, and grabs a hand of the dried fruits James put on her plate. She flicks a berry into her mouth, watching as James sits next to her on an adjacent log. 

“Where is Winn?”

James looks over his shoulder at Winn’s normal guard spot, only to not find him. He shrugs, offering Kara a drink. “He must be off pissing, he never leaves his station otherwise.”

Kara cringes, “I do not need to know about that.”

“You did ask, Immortal.”

She brings the tankard to her lips, taking a long sip of the ale, washing away any mental image James had painted in her head. 

“Has the Matriarch informed you of today’s plans?”

Kara shoves the remaining handful of dried fruit into her mouth, shaking her head simultaneously. 

James stares off, just past her for a second, making a face at her actions. 

“I will let her tell you on the road, then.”

Kara grabs a piece of the bird on her plate, swallowing down the fruit, and stuffs her face with the bit of meat she pulled off. She focuses on her food, despite wanting to watch the various men around her organise the various bits of the camp. 

Tents were being pulled down gently, to not rip the fabric. Carts appear with horses, chests of clothes and various other things are loaded onto them along with the tents and poles that held them up. 

As Kara lifts her head from her plate, the camp had already been partially put away. She squints past the flickering tips of the fire to the bathing tent, only to see the two guards from before hoisting Lena’s bath into a cart. 

“She must be done,” Kara mumbles to herself, licking her fingers, “I hope she eats this morning.”

James looks at her, chewing his food slowly at his friend’s words, “Are you worried for the Matriarch?”

Kara sits upright, being caught, “Should I not be?”

“No one ever pays close enough attention to her actions,” James whispers, not wanting to be overheard, “you would be the first to be worried for her.”

Kara frowns, why do her people not care for her? She is a nice enough person for at least a bit of mutual respect between her and her men. 

“It must be my old ways,” Kara says, downplaying whatever she was feeling, “or the curse that ties me to her. Either way, everyone should drink and eat before traveling.”

James raises his tankard in the air, “I hear that.” 

As Kara finishes the last remaining pieces of her breakfast and tosses her head back to trap the drops of her ale in her mouth, she stacks the tankard on top of her plate and offers them to the soldier approaching her, smiling. 

He takes them, bowing his head, and reaches for James’ as well.

“Let me help,” he says, standing up, “I will talk to you on the road, Immortal.”

Kara waves to James as he helps the other man with the dishes of the morning. The clouds in the sky part momentarily, sun shining bright through them as the rays touch her skin. She hums at the warmth, closing her eyes. 

The footsteps and grunts of the men around her drown out the approaching presence in front of her.

“Are you sleeping again?” 

Kara’s eyes open, noticing a fully dressed Lena with a smirk on her lips. 

“Just enjoying the morning’s sun,” Kara responds, closing her eyes again, “I love how it feels.”

Lena squints at Kara, watching the girl give off a slight glow. She says nothing of it, tacking it away in her mind as something the legendary Immortal can do. 

She taps Kara on the knee, “We need to get ready. Our horses are prepared for us.”

Kara stands, eyes opening once more, “I have not ridden a horse in so long,” she bounces on the balls of her feet in excitement, “I hope I still know how to.”

“You and I both,” Lena teases, “I would not mind you and I sharing one, they are sturdy creatures.”

She places a guiding hand on the small of Kara’s back, the Immortal barely being able to feel it through her thick cloak, “Come, let us go.”

Lena leads Kara through the controlled chaos that the camp had become, pulling her out of the way of her men and making sure she paid attention to what was ahead. For someone as old as she is, Lena thought that Kara would at least stop marveling at the world for a second and make sure she knew where she was going. 

They approach two horses, deep brown with various splotches of white throughout their bodies. They were saddled and their lead held in one man’s hand. Winn’s hand. 

Kara grins at her other friend, rushing toward him. 

“So this is where you are,” she says, tapping him on the shoulder, “James and I were looking for you earlier.”

The tips of Winn’s ears burn red hot, eyes widening at the thought of Kara looking for him. He opens his mouth to respond, but focuses on the Matriarch behind his friend and immediately snaps his mouth shut. He bows his head, a low as he possibly can, and offers the leads to the Matriarch.

Kara purses her lips at the reaction, looking over her shoulder at Lena who doesn’t seem any bit phased. 

“Thank you,” Lena says, taking the leads from Winn’s hand. She offers one of the two to Kara, “Do you need help onto your mount?”

Kara scoffs, taking the lead, “I know how to get on a horse.”

She lifts her foot, securing it into the stirrup. She reaches up for the horn of the saddle before hoisting herself up, throwing her foot over the side of the horse and tucking into the other stirrup. 

She beams at Lena, content with herself. “See?”

“I had no doubts,” Lena says, rounding her horse and climbing on, “I want to discuss the venture with you thoroughly, if you don’t mind.”

Situating herself in the saddle, Kara pats her horse on the neck, “Not at all, what do you wish me to do?”

Lena squeezes the horse with her thighs as the animal walks forward. She directs with the reign, starting to walk around the bulk of the camp and toward the road. Kara follows as well, clicking her tongue as she used to do, and her horse follows after Lena’s instinctually. 

Her horse lines up next to Lena’s, matching the trot of the other horse. Lena looks over to Kara, smiling at her companion. “They are brothers, handpicked for you and I.”

“I appreciate it, and him,” Kara says affectionately, leaning forward to her horse and kissing his mane, “they are beautiful.”

Kara looks over her shoulder, seeing the first of the men begin to file out of the skeletal remains of their base camp. Her gaze travels up toward her mountain to get one final memory in of her home, not knowing when she will be back again. 

Lena watches Kara out of the corner of her vision, wanting to reach for the girl’s knee and give it a reaffirming squeeze, but doesn’t. 

Kara turns back around, watching the road. Lena clears her throat, adjusting herself to sit taller.

“This curse, a spell, that has been cast upon me,” Lena’s voice is strong, sending a shiver down Kara’s spine, “it was at birth. I was created out of lust for power, my mother needed fresh blood to keep her young. My brother is older than I am, closer to your age than my true one. He fled when the time was right, a transitioning of attention from him to me. He used me as a scapegoat. But I learned, he is not free even if she dies. He is still stuck, the coward.”

Kara nods along as Lena tells her story, sounding more like a recited script by now with how many times she must have told herself what her purpose is. 

“I discovered the curse’s origins all on my own,” she grits, clenching her jaw at the memory, “I torched the book, partially cathartic in itself but also to make sure my mother would never be able to replicate the curse. To solidify that I would be the last Luthor tied to her.”

She pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath to control herself and not fall to her emotions, something Lillian had taught her over the years. Despite how awful the woman was, she was the sole guiding hand in Lena’s life.

“Within my brother and I, there is a heavy chain that connects us to our mother. I am reminded of it every day, a nagging, throbbing wound that has festered and now refuses to heal until I cut it open and drain it clean.”

Her lip curls up in a snarl, “I will drive my blade into her blackened heart, a day I've dreamed of for far too long. After her soul has left this place, I will cut it from Lex and free him from my mother’s bindings. Then myself, to ensure she will not live on in me. I will snuff out any piece of her and seal her to her demise.”

Anger rises in Kara’s chest, imagining how long Lena had gone through this torture. A constant reminder that her keeper would always have control on her, regardless of the outcome. It made Kara sick to think a mother would do that to her children.

“I have dispatched scouts to look for the both of them,” Lena says, “and they have come back to me with many answers.”

Kara eases forward on her horse, catching up with Lena’s to match step for step.

“We are heading south,” she begins, “I will get us as close as possible to my mother, but you must be the one to infiltrate and bring her to me.”

Lena doesn’t look over, doesn’t interact with Kara. She allows the information to sink in, to take root in the Immortal’s brain of her next task at hand. 

“You must remember,” Lena says, “you do not kill her. If you do, you will ruin any chance I have at being free.”

Kara nods, “Is that all?”

“As well as my mother, we will head west,” Lena halts her horse at the fork in the road, allowing the army time to catch up, “There you will find my brother and bring him to me as well. He will have armed himself, but both of them are just as dangerous.”

Lena’s upper lip curls into a snarl, remembering the two elder Luthors. How Lex fled, leaving Lena to fend for herself. How her dear brother didn’t bother to help her, or even inform her of the dark magic embedded in their souls. 

“You will bring me them both,” she bites, “I will cleanse my bloodline and free myself from their grasp.”

Kara places her hand on Lena’s tense forearm, holding the reins of her horse in her fists. “Lena?”

Lena relaxes her grip, snapping her head to Kara. Looking into the Immortal’s eyes, she finds herself calming down. The raging fire of hatred and disgust in her chest that has burnt her and anyone she ever cared about seems to tone down from the simple gesture of the girl beside her. 

“I will protect you,” Kara says, “as I promised to do.”

Lena drops one side of the reins and lets her hand rest on top of Kara’s on her arm, running her thumb across Kara’s knuckle.

“Thank you.”

The combined noise of hooves and wagon wheels on the gently turned earth grow louder as the army approaches. Lena rounds her horse to face her men head on.

“We march,” she declares, voice echoing off the standing trees that surround them, “with the Immortal by our side, we will be victorious.”

She slams her fist into the air as the men match her, raising their spears and swords in the air as well, cheering and chanting together. 

“For the Matriarch!” Winn shouts, bashing his gloved fist against his shield.

“For the Immortal!” Lena responds, eyes casting over toward Kara. She smiles softly, staring at the girl, watching the army before her in awe. 

She squeezes and tugs the reins of her horse, spinning him back around before taking the first stride onward as a pack, leading her men forward to her freedom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	4. going down fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparring time and some light feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going Down Fighting isn't from Apex but is still an Unleash The Archers song, if you're keeping up with Apex's tracklisting :p

Through much trial and error, Kara quickly relearned how to ride a horse over the first several hours of the journey south. The two of them pulled aside to let the army march on, settling in the middle between the men marching and the first several carts. Winn sat on one of the carts ahead of Kara, offering the reins to the man accompanying him as he shuffled over the massive amount of chests and things stuffed in the back of the cart. He plopped himself down on the edge, grabbing the cart itself for stability.

Lena watched, arching her brow at his actions and stayed quiet but listened in on the babblings between Kara and the man.

Babble they did.

They exchanged stories of their childhoods, vastly different times but still the same in some regards. Winn mentioned his father, an exile that lived in shame and took it out on his family, and Kara’s heart broke for the man she never met. He assured her that he took care of himself, and has been, from an early age.

Kara told him, and Lena who was obviously keyed in every time the girl spoke, about her home planet, Krypton. She gave detail of the world, how pristine her family had made it despite the growing threat of others. She explained the fall of Krypton, the death of her family, and her mission to protect her baby cousin. She left out how Kal-El’s death sealed her fate, figuring there would be a better time to tell Lena about that.

After Winn was pulled back to the front of the cart to finish his turn at driving, Lena and Kara fell into a comfortable silence between one another, exchanging looks and stifled laughs for catching the other.

“You know,” Lena attempts to whisper at Kara over the loud ruckus surrounding them, “this is the most relaxed I’ve felt in ages, all thanks to you.”

Kara puffs her chest out comically, grinning from ear to ear, “I am so glad to hear that, my lady. I am doing my job.”

Lena pulls her foot from the stirrup, kicking at Kara’s shin, making sure to not miss and accidentally kick the horse the girl was riding on. Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena, dodging the subtle attack before realising what she was doing and quickly stopping.

She peeks over her shoulder at the men marching behind her, making sure none of them caught what she had done. The familiarity between the two was not a thing anyone else shared with Lena, their leader. She wondered why, but figured not to pry this early in a journey.

Her eyes fade beyond the men and to the horizon behind them, barely able to see the very tip of her mountain off in the distance. She sighs, a bit homesick at the moment, and looks back to Lena.

The sun was starting to set and she opted on not taking a break to stretch her legs, which she heavily was regretting now.

“Can we make camp soon?” Kara whines, slouching forward in the saddle, “my backside is numb and I feel as if my legs have shriveled up.”

Lena looks down at Kara’s legs, “Not shriveled, I assure you. But they are rather short.”

Kara gasps at the jest, stopping her horse. “You dare insult the Immortal?”

The army behind her stops, falling silent. Lena stops her horse, looking back at the girl as she fights the smile threatening to bloom across her face.

“We are to make camp,” Kara calls out, “and make sure the center of the camp is wide enough for a sparring circle. The Matriarch and I have business.”

The soldiers motion the carts off of the path, toward the open field just next to them, directing them and beginning to disperse the usual things. Tents, chests of cutlery and plates, various swollen barrels of mead and ale.

Lena dismounts from her horse, guiding it by the lead over to Kara as the rest of her men help build the camp for the night. She nudges Kara’s leg with her elbow, snickering.

“I think you scared them all half to death with that tone,” Lena says, “I honestly can’t believe they bought it.”

Kara brushes dirt from her shoulder nonchalantly, “As they should, I am powerful.”

Lena rolls her eyes, wrapping her hand around the toe of Kara’s boot and tugging it from her foot with one motion. The boot falls into the thick grass, Lena walks off with her horse in tow, leaving Kara to jump down and gather her shoe.

“Do not mistake my confidence for cockiness,” Kara shouts, slowly attempting to lower herself from her mount, “you will regret the taunt.”

Lena shakes her head, leading her horse to the recently constructed hitching post, kissing his neck, and walking off to where her tent will be.

Kara, surprisingly, jumps from the horse without any major injury. She lifts her foot from the ground, hobbling over to where her boot fell and quickly stuffs her foot back inside. She grumbles to herself, grabbing the lead and looking to her horse.

“Has she always been like this?” she asks the animal, rubbing his nose, “I think her purpose on this earth is to torment me for the rest of my days, do you as well?”

Kara looks past her horse, watching as Lena directs her men in the placement of their sleeping place. She stands, hands on her hips as she gives her layout idea for their shared space.

The bed comes first, being lowered onto the grass off the backs of two men before they rush off and gather the clothing chest. Next are the table and chair, various candles, but Lena stops them as they go to grab the books.

Kara bites her bottom lip to stop from smiling at the woman, deciding to walk her horse over to join his brother to distract her from whatever was happening in her chest. The spontaneous, fluttering feeling that makes her want to laugh and giggle for no obvious reason. She clears her throat, figuring it was just a tickle from lack of water, and ties her horse up.

“Immortal!” Winn says, jogging over with his metal helmet under his arm, “I heard you wish to spar with the Matriarch? You must have a death wish. Well, for someone who can’t die, I suppose that doesn’t matter. But it still stands.”

Kara palms her friend’s face, pushing him away instead of answering.

“You can admit you’re scared,” his voice being temporarily muffled as he talks into Kara’s hand, “but James and I are rooting for you.”

“I appreciate it, truly.”

Travelling south from the clutches of winter was a godsend. Even though the sun was beginning to transform the once bright blue sky into an array of vibrant colours, the rays still took their effect on Kara. She watches as the sparse clouds overhead move with the wind, jiggling her feet as she stands to hopefully regain feeling from sitting on a horse for too many hours.

The sounds of hammers against wood, building up their base for the evening, Kara’s gaze drifts from the sky to the organised chaos in front of her. The tents were all built, the last few in the process of construction along with the bathing tent. Kara and Lena’s shared space was the first done with Lena inside putting everything where it belonged.

Where the large fire was the night before now stands a large circle with logs being rolled into place to align the outside of it. Kara nods in approval of the sparring pit, approaching it to get a better look.

What would normally be sand or dirt was just grass, which Kara didn’t mind. She slips her boots off and stands barefoot, feeling the earth beneath her soles. Not as soft as she would like, but she wasn’t planning on being the one thrown to it.

“Kara,” Lena calls, “does this suffice?”

Kara gives a lopsided smile in response, pulling at the cloak around her shoulders. She folds the fur cloak in her arms, placing it on the ground next to her boots.

“Shall we?”

Lena laughs, reaching for a ribbon of silk tied around her wrist. She untangles it, pulls her hair back, and ties it up in a tight ponytail to keep it out of her face. She kicks her shoes off, tugs her sleeves up, and steps into the ring.

“We shall.”

Kara licks her lips and tugs her shirt from her torso, standing in just her chest bindings and trousers. Looking everywhere but Kara at the moment, Lena watches the girl’s shirt fall to the ground and automatically shift her gaze to Kara.

“That’s not even fair,” Lena groans, looking over Kara’s muscular stature, “you sleep for a thousand years and wake up like that?”

Kara laughs, flexing a bicep at the Matriarch, “I am powerful, Lena, you know this.”

Lena sighs, rolling up her sleeves before taking her stance in the ring, fists up, facing Kara.

“If you back down now,” Kara teases, holding her fists up as well as she approaches, “I will make sure it does not end up in the next edition of my tale.”

Lena takes the advantage, jabbing quickly at Kara’s exposed side. Her fist connects with Kara’s bare ribs, the sound of flesh smacking into flesh reverberates against the bodies surrounding them in the circle. They both grunt in pain, Kara jumping back as she snarls at Lena.

“Lucky shot.”

Lena shakes her fist out, waiting for Kara’s next move.

Kara shifts to the right as Lena goes to block, Kara zips to the left, delivering a fury of blows to Lena’s side. Lena’s guard drops from surprise, exposing her chest.

“You make this too easy, Matriarch,” Kara says through clenched jaw, surging forward and sending her open palm to Lena’s sternum.

Before she can blink, Kara’s hand is deflected, Lena’s arms pushing against Kara’s. Lena grabs Kara’s arm, twisting it behind her back as she presses herself against Kara.

“You were saying?” Lena whispers in Kara’s ear, chuckling, “If you are to bring me my mother, you must recognise what is a trap.”

Stuck in Lena’s grasp, Kara reaches back with her free arm to tap on Lena’s thigh, begging to be released.

Lena lets Kara’s arm drop back to her side, stepping back to the edge of the ring.

“Point Matriarch,” James calls out, “Immortal, are you okay?”

Kara wipes her nose with her thumb, sniffling as she stares at Lena opposite her. She doesn’t respond which was answer enough for the man.

“Sore loser?” Lena asks, smirking.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind.”

Kara crackles her knuckles, watching as she presses on each finger until they pop. She looks up from her hands and bows her head gently, holding Lena’s gaze.

Lena laughs, “You and your ways, Immortal.”

Setting back in her stance, Lena watches as Kara keeps her arms at her sides but starts to circle around the ring. Lena follows as well, eyes locked as they stay attuned to one another. The world seems to fade away, leaving the two of them alone in the pit.

Kara takes the first move, kicking up and out as her heel connects with Lena’s ribcage, throwing the woman back to the logs that surround them. The crowd of men groan at the move, clutching the place she was hit on their bodies and wincing. Lena hunches over, holding herself as she clenches her jaw.

Kara stands tall, assessing the situation to see if it would be another trap. Lena struggles to stand up, eyes squinting in pain.

Realising the extent of the damage, Kara rushes over and looks Lena over, hand gingerly pressing where she kicked.

“I apologise, Lena,” Kara stammers, “I did not mean to hit you that hard.”

Lena cringes as Kara touches her skin, pushing her away as she does.

“I am fine,” she says through her teeth, “we are still sparring. Continue.”

Straightening her spine, Lena shakes off the pain and holds her fists up. Kara advances in a blink punching toward Lena’s left side of her face only to be redirected down and outward. Lena responds with her own punch, connecting with Kara’s jawline, jolting her head up as pain screams through her face and through Lena’s hand.

She hisses, pulling her hand back as she soothes her fingers, looking up at Kara. Where her fist had hit is now a small cut, blood beginning to pool and drip from the bottom of the cut.

“First blood, Matriarch,” James shouts, reminding the two of them that they have an audience.

Kara shakes her head, ignoring the now dull throb at her jaw. She rockets around Lena, using a speed she hadn’t used in several lifetimes, and kicks at the back of Lena’s knees, sending her to the ground.

She pushes her barefoot into the small of Lena’s back, applying pressure to keep the Matriarch there.

“Submit before more blood is shed.”

Lena unclenches her fists, digging her fingers into the dirt as Kara keeps her on the ground. She extends her hand, motioning that she would submit. Kara’s foot lifts from Lena and Lena flips onto her back, jumping off of the ground.

She wraps her hand around Kara’s wrist, tugging the girl toward her. She loses her balance, giving Lena the advantage, and she tumbles to the ground.

Lena scrambles on top of Kara, straddling the girl’s waist triumphantly. She grabs Kara’s hands, pinning them above her head.

“Do you submit?”

Kara struggles against Lena’s hand, thrashing her legs around on the ground. Lena leans down closer to Kara’s face, their chests heaving to desperately regain normal rhythm for breath almost touch.

“I said,” Lena grits, “do you submit?”

Kara slaps the ground with her fists still held together in Lena’s hands, giving the last point to the Matriarch.

Lena hums to herself, amused with her win, and releases her hold on Kara’s hands.

“Next time we fight with swords,” Kara grunts, lifting herself up on her elbows, “that was not even my full power.”

Lena pats Kara’s shoulder, faux pouting, “Of course it wasn’t.”

She stands up, moving from her position on top of Kara and reaches down for her hand to help her up. Kara refuses the help, attempting to stand by herself. Lena grabs Kara’s forearm, balancing her as she rises.

“Now,” Lena says, looking at the wound on Kara’s face, “shall we clean ourselves up?”

Kara grumbles to herself, still upset over the defeat, but nods and follows after Lena as she walks toward their tent.

As they step out of the ring, the soldiers roll the logs away and make the usual seating arrangements while also beginning to build the fire for the night. Some of them split off with bows and fully stocked quivers to hunt for the night’s meal while the majority stay behind and finish up what needs to be done around the camp.

Lena reaches her hand back without stopping, offering it to Kara as they walk. Kara takes it on instinct, letting her fingertips fold under Lena’s in a grasp. She strokes along Lena’s middle finger with her thumb, the loss from the spar evaporating as she is lead to their tent.

James, now standing guard outside of their tent, bows his head at Lena as she passes by him and enters the tent, guiding Kara along behind her. As Kara passes him, James nudges her with his elbow and raises his eyebrows in concern. Kara flashes her usual smile at him just as the tent flaps close behind her.

Lena drops Kara’s hand, moving further away from the girl as she steps towards the clothing chest. She drops to her knees, throwing the large lid open, and rummages around through her various items for something.

Instead of waiting by the entrance, Kara walks over to the bed, flopping onto her back on the mattress and lets out a long sigh as her back relaxes against the plush.

“There you are,” Kara hears Lena mumble to herself, pulling a box from within the chest, “Kara?”

Lena stands from the chest, looking to where Kara once stood. Puzzled, she turns her head to find the Immortal laying on the bed, arms spread, and eyes closed. She chuckles at the sight, approaching the bed.

“I have some salves of sorts to help with swelling and bruising,” Lena says, placing the box next to Kara on the bed, “also a needle and thread to patch your face up, though it will scar.”

Kara opens her eyes, “Have you seen the rest of my body? I have more scars than I can count.”

Lena’s eyes fall to Kara’s muscular abdomen, tanned from the summer sun of a previous lifetime. The ancient one has a handful of angry red scars, the largest starting from her hipbone and meeting across her belly button and ending just beneath her ribcage.

Lena moves her hand from the box and places it where the scar starts, tracing it with her fingers, “How did you get this?”

Without having to sit up to know which scar she was talking about, Kara grins.

“You found my favourite one,” she proudly states, “I obtained that one during a war with my sister, Alex. Her betrothed was taken, held hostage and would only be returned if I was traded for her.”

Lena gasps, “What did you do?”

“Alex and I stormed the castle at nightfall. She slit the leader’s throat while he slept, we pulled Margaret from the cellar, but were stopped by the rest of the pack. I told Alex to run, to take Margaret with her and I would hold them off.”

Kara’s muscles tighten under Lena’s touch, remembering the battle and the blade that sliced her.

“I did,” she begins, “I soaked the earth with their blood, but not before they could use their numbers to their advantage. The second in command took me by surprise, his anger of losing his leader blinded him and he struck. I would have died if I were not bound to this existence.”

Kara places her hand on top of Lena’s, looking down at her. Not having the willpower to meet Kara’s eyes, Lena keeps her head down. Kara gives her hand an affectionate squeeze, reassuring her in whatever she was feeling.

“Do not misinterpret my words, Lena,” Kara says, “I do not say them with disdain. I appreciate the forces that keep me here.”

A surge of confidence flares through Lena as she lifts her head, looking up to Kara with a small smile.

“I do too.”

A familiar comfort settles in Lena’s chest and simultaneously she pulls her hand back, turning her head down and forcing herself to look at the box of supplies. Kara sits up on her elbows, head cocked to the side in confusion.

“Are you okay?”

Lena nods, clenching and unclenching her fist several times before reaching for the box of supplies. She pats Kara’s thigh with her hand as she grasps the box with the other, pulling it in front of her. She pulls a ball of thick woven cloth and a small bottle of a green liquid. She uncorks the bottle, placing the cork in the box, and unravels part of the ball with one hand while making sure she doesn’t spill any of the liquid.

“This is for your bruising,” Lena says, eyes focused on the cloth piece, “I will secure your ribs with this, be sure you change it before you sleep every night.”

Kara archs up more, only to have her ribs ache as she does. She winces, hand immediately going to the spot where it hurts to comfort herself. She chuckles to herself remembering how quick Lena acted in the pit.

“That was a lucky shot,” Kara notes, “you know how to handle yourself.”

Lena scoffs, tapping Kara’s hand away from the wound as she pours a generous amount of the liquid on the cloth, letting it soak in before she presses it against Kara’s skin. Kara yips at the sensation, sending a deep tingle into the bruised area.

Lena brings Kara’s hand back over, holding it against the cloth to grab bandaging from the box and put away the bottle.

“Stand, please?” Lena’s voice is the smallest it’s ever been around Kara which Kara frowns at. She stands, slowly at first while grunting from pain, but is firm on her feet.

Lena moves closer to Kara, tentatively holding up the bandages to Kara’s hand. Wordlessly, Kara moves her hand up, still holding onto the soaked piece of cloth with two fingers, and allows Lena to wrap her ribcage with the bandages.

She stands in front of Kara, eyes down as she watches her work, and passes the bundle of bandages from her one hand to the other. She tries to not think of how her arms are around the Immortal and tries to ignore the tug at her heart as well.

Hurrying as fast as she can, she tucks the end of the bandage under the mass of it and steps to the side, grabbing a needle from the box.

“Now for your cheek,” Lena states, telling herself more than Kara, “I said it would scar, but you seem to be okay with it.”

Needle and thread in hand, Lena takes a deep breath as she looks at Kara, flashing a forced smile.

“Lena,” Kara says softly, “if you do not wish to be in my presence, you should stop forcing yourself to be here. My cheek will heal in the morning sun, do not worry for me.”

Lena nearly drops the medical supplies in her hand at Kara’s words.

“It’s not that,” the Matriarch places the needle and thread back in the box, securing the latch on it, and sits down where Kara once was, “I do not understand what I feel.”

She keeps her focus just past the Immortal, unable to keep the words she’s so scared of mentioning from coming out if she looks into those beautiful blue eyes again.

It was true, she didn’t know what she was feeling, or the multitude of it. She felt safe for the first time in her life despite finding Kara nearly three days ago. She should write it up as the bond the two have after waking the ancient being, but there was more to it than that. There was something else that began to interlock the two of them together.

And it terrified her.

Kara turns around and kneels in front of Lena, “What do you feel?”

Lena breaks, their eyes lock, and Lena can feel her resolve crumble.

“Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	5. shadow guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena remembers who she's supposed to be and Kara meets an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot damn holy wow i am so sorry for just dropping this, life happened so quickly. my fiancee started her last first day of law school, we got a puppy, and we've been playing a lot of d&d with our best friend as the dm. i promise you i haven't abandoned this! i'm still working~
> 
> here's some plotty plotness and angst.

After their talk, Kara decided it would be good to let Lena have her space, to think over the everything she was feeling. She dressed, bid Lena a good night, and walked out of the tent.

Lena never said anything after her admittance, not wanting to continue talking about something she didn’t currently understand. Watching Kara leave hurt and she didn’t like it. She didn’t like being vulnerable. She finally stepped out from her mother’s shadow and made a name for herself without being vulnerable. She became the Matriarch, this fearless leader that takes what she wants without second thought.

The Matriarch did not go soft. 

The Matriarch will not go soft. 

She stands from the bed, wipes the tears that never had the chance to spill, and swallows everything she could possibly be feeling at the moment. She tucks away the everything deep in her mind, locking it up tight, hoping to never have to deal with it again.

Grabbing the box of medical supplies, she sifts through the various items and starts the work on herself. She dabs the same green liquid on her bruising, covers it with a shirt, and lays down in the bed. 

Lena stares up at the ceiling, thinking of the task at hand. She forces herself to run through the strategy to inform Kara of in the morning, giving the Immortal the upper hand on her mother when the time comes. 

Hope swells for a moment, imagining being one step closer to freedom. 

Her eyes flutter shut, the lasting seconds of her imagination allowing her to drift effortlessly into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kara steps out of the tent, running her fingers through her hair as she runs over everything that just happened in her mind. Why would Lena shut her out like that? Surely Kara had grown to know enough about Lena over the several days to recognise when she was uncomfortable. That seemed like the most comfortable she was around her. 

Continuously puzzled, Kara shrugs in her usual manner and seeks out the massive fire for dinner. 

Strolling toward the fire, James snakes his arm around her shoulder, pulling him toward his chest.

“Would you like to indulge me and explain what that was about?”

Kara wiggles out from his grasp, “Explain what?”

“You know exactly what,” James says, grabbing a plate and handing it to her, “I stand guard outside of the tent, there are no stones lining the walls, everyone can hear.”

A blush blooms across Kara’s face as she looks down at the metal plate in her hand. She offers it up to the man serving from the massive boar roasting on the fire. He plops a portion down, nodding to her, and moves onto the man after her. 

“I do not know,” Kara admits, “I wish I did.”

She grabs a bit of the meat with her fingers and takes it into her mouth. She chews, walking over to a log and sits down as she waits for James to get his meal and join her. She sighs, swallowing the meat and sets her plate on her lap. 

James inches his way in the line of hungry men, nodding his thanks as he finally gets his portion and goes to join Kara. Noticing Kara’s food was still on her plate by the time he got there, he frowns.

“Is this troubling you?”

Kara looks up from her plate, “Of course it is. The Matriarch shut me out and I am worried for her.”

“She can handle herself, trust me.”

Sighing, Kara places her plate on the ground. “But I do not trust that.”

“You must,” James says, “if you are to free her as she wants, you must trust that she can handle herself. What you feel right now is weakness, which the Matriarch’s mother will exploit at the slightest hint.”

Kara cocks her head to the side, eyeing her friend. “You know of her mother?”

James nods solemnly, “Of course, we all do. The tale of her reign in the south is a fairly talked of subject.”

“Why have I not been informed?” Kara snaps, “I am to bring her to her knees, that is my duty.”

James raises his hands in defense at Kara, placing his plate on the ground next to hers. 

“I didn’t think it was my place to tell you,” he explains, “I would rather deal with your outburst than the Matriarch’s fury.”

Kara’s mind zips back to thinking of Lena, worrying for her during everything. She groans, leaning back on the log until she rolls off and lays in the grass. James looks behind him, puzzled. 

“I was not expecting such difficulties so soon in my new time.”

James throws his leg over the log, straddling it and leans on his thighs, “That’s life, isn’t it?”

Kara lifts her head, glaring at the man who only laughs in return. He reaches down for her plate, offering it to her. She ignores it for a moment until her stomach growls in anger, forcing her to take the plate. She sets it on her abdomen, ripping off pieces of the cooling meat and eating it slowly. 

James takes his plate again, starting his dinner. The two sit in silence, James allowing Kara to be in her head without distraction while also enjoying the company of the girl. 

As Kara finishes her meal, setting the plate aside, she stands up. 

“Well, I should get some sleep.”

James stands as well, collecting her plate, “Are you sleeping in the Matriarch’s tent tonight or do you need somewhere?”

Kara waves him off, “I am content sleeping under the stars.”

James shrugs in response, “Good night, Immortal.”

“Good night, soldier.”

The two share a smile before Kara wanders off, out of the camp a ways. Head lifted toward the sky, she smiles as she continues to connect the stars together with a finger and her imagination as she did the night of her awakening. 

She finds a patch of grass just barely outside of view of the guards on watch, content with the privacy. She sits down, one leg bent and the other extended, shifting her weight on her palms behind her as she continues to stargaze. 

A small flash shoots across the sky and Kara gasps at the image, grinning from ear to ear in childlike wonder at the shooting star. She quickly shuts her eyes tight, mumbling to herself as she wishes on it. 

She opens her eyes again, noticing the flash is gone, but still smiles. 

Kara lays back on the grass, folding her hands and letting them rest under her head. She traces shapes and patterns in the clear night sky, remembering the tales of each constellation. As she works her way across the sky, she connects a pattern she didn’t remember previously. 

The shape of a bird, wings spread out as if it were in flight. She blinks, thinking it was a figment of her imagination, but the bird is still there. 

“Kara,” a voice calls, “you know the sign.”

Kara sits up, looking around to see if it was any of the guards calling to her, but she’s alone.

“Kara.”

She lays back down, looking above as the bird is now gone. She reaches out toward where it was, waving her hand across the sky to see if it would return. 

A chuckle next to her startles her as she drops her hand and whips her head to the left.

“Do you really not remember my falcon?” 

She sits up, looking at the man from many lifetimes ago. J’onn. A familiar feeling sets in and a wave of calm washes over her. 

“I am dreaming.”

J’onn gives his warm smile, nodding at the girl, “That you are, my child.”

Kara looks around, the camp still in view but no one moves. Frozen in time, a snapshot of what she last saw of the scene before falling asleep. She wants to laugh at how fast she forgot what it felt like to dream lucidly as she has for so many years now.

“Kara,” J’onn says, placing his hand on Kara’s shoulder, “there is so much we must discuss.”

As he touches her, the two travel at the speed of light, back to her mountain, standing across from one another at her resting place. J’onn, in his dark grey robes, hands clasped together in front of him, looks around inside Kara’s chambers.

“You finally added wall sconces,” he notes, “you always kept it so dark in here.”

Kara rolls her eyes, “You did not pull into my dreams to critique my living arrangements, old man.”

J’onn chuckles, “That is very true.”

He pulls a folded piece of cloth from his sleeve, unfolding it and laying it out in front of Kara on the stone slab. He points to a southern city, looking at Kara.

“This is where you must go to find the Matriarch’s mother.”

He drags his finger up from the city, landing in a green patch, further away from the city than Kara anticipated.

“This is where you are currently,” J’onn lifts his hand from the map, returning his hands in a clasped position, “you are still on your journey, but you must remain focused on the task at hand.”

Kara sighs, “Did you overhear James and I, are you taking his side on the matter?”

“I see and hear all, child,” J’onn responds, twinkle in his eye, “you must not allow yourself to be distracted with your new master.”

Kara crosses her arms over her chest, “And if I am?”

“As that James fellow said,” not the answer Kara wished to hear, “you may not know the origins or story behind the Luthor family, but they are not the family to entangle yourself with.”

Offended, Kara scoffs. “You think a surname has any hold over Lena? She is more than it, more than anyone knows.”

J’onn clears his throat forcefully, an indication Kara should compose herself while speaking to him. Kara lowers her head in apology, looking down at the map.

“Do you have guidance regarding this task?”

Nodding, J’onn moves the map aside and pulls a journal out from his sleeve. Kara refrains from questioning the endlessness his sleeves hold, amazed at all he has been pulling out. 

“These are my notes,” J’onn says, handing the journal to Kara, “they are not as detailed as they should be, but they should be enough for you to understand what you are up against.”

Kara thumbs the cover open, reading over J’onn handwriting. Scribbles of the eldest Luthor’s schedule. Morning walk to the town square, holds a concession, walks back to her dwelling, listens to the people of her city, checks in with the guards, sends messages out of the city. Rinse and repeat, the same routine. 

She turns the page, noticing a rushed drawing of the woman. Hair pulled up and away, striking cheekbones, and a smile that gives an enchanting glow as if it were laced with magic itself. 

Kara closes the journal, committing everything to memory, and hands it back to J’onn.

“She has track on everything,” he warns, taking the journal in his hands, “she knows everything at all times. Word will reach her that you are coming before you even wake in the morning.”

Clenching her jaw, Kara runs over the details in her head for a moment.

“If she knows, why does she not strike Lena down when we would least expect it?”

“Because that would be boring for her,” J’onn explains, “she plays with her enemies, knows their secrets and uses them against anyone who tries to wrong her.”

Kara swallows hard, imagining what Lena’s mother could do if she found out. 

“Lillian Luthor will not submit so easily,” he says, “she will lure you in like a spider to a fly before striking. Regardless if you are clearly the superior one, she will have you and not let you go. She will use everything you are against you.”

“She cannot hear my thoughts, she will not know.”

J’onn raises a finger, “But she knows of you, just as Lena does. There are books of your lifetimes that fill libraries, dear one. Do not for a second expect that Lillian did not study you inside and out as her daughter did.”

“But Lena intentions were pure,” Kara fires back, “Lillian is learning her enemy.”

J’onn circles the stone, approaching Kara, “She knows your stories and will recite them to you as if you had not lived it. She will caress your aching soul, she will persuade you to stay where you are revered.”

“She will not take me away from Lena.”

J’onn sighs.

“Do not go into that city with Lena on your mind,” J’onn takes Kara’s hand in his, patting it as he speaks, “you must remember this. Lillian knows your ties to Lena, but she does not know the depths. She must not know them. I know how difficult it will be to hide your emotions, but you have to if you want to free Lena.”

Kara pulls her hand from J’onn, looking past him at the wall. “I have heard enough.”

J’onn presses his lips into a thin line before nodding. He bows his head slightly, pulling at the necklace he has on tucked under his robes. A small, wooden falcon, painted black on thick dark twine. He presses it into Kara’s palm and wraps her fingers around it.

“Take this,” he says, “may it be added protection.”

Kara turns to look at J’onn and gives a watery smile, “My shadow guide.”

Suddenly, she phases out of her mountain and her eyes flash open to reveal the sky ahead. She sits up in the grass and looks toward the horizon, spotting the faintest glimpse of daylight. She looks back down to her closed fist, opening it to see the falcon sitting within. 

“Thank you, J’onn,” she says to herself, lifting the necklace up and placing it around her neck, “I will carry it always.”

Kara stands up from the grass, feeling surprisingly well rested despite having the conversation just moments ago. She missed being able to lucidly dream as freely as she did before, able to live in a world paused. How intimate it was to stroll across the countryside and witness life as she remembered it. 

She stretches, leaning down to touch her toes. As she lifts up, she hears the beginnings of morning from the camp. She spots the hunting party, bows over their shoulders with quivers full of arrows, ducking into the forest just beyond the camp. The carts are pulled in close, leaving just the two of Lena and Kara’s horses alone with the stablehand. 

The words of J’onn echo in her ear, the warning of Lillian Luthor’s power and how to make sure she would not succumb to it. 

Kara takes the words to heart and attempts to smother any feeling she has for Lena out, just as a test run, and starts her approach toward the camp. As she walks in, Winn walks out, giving her a nod as they pass by each other. He picks up his speed, bow in hand, making his way after the rest of the hunting party. She laughs to herself at her friend’s tardiness, and keeps walking into the camp.

She stops herself before walking into Lena’s tent, mentally reminding herself of J’onn’s words. She clenches her fist as she fights everything away, turns around just by the guards standing outside the Matriarch’s tent, figuring she would speak to Lena on the road. 

Kara decides she should just sit at the fire and plan. Plan the method of attack, plan how to train her brain to stop thinking of Lena, plan how she’ll come out triumphant as always. 

She takes a spot in the grass, further away from the fire but still in range of the heat, and crosses her legs on the ground. She closes her eyes, envisioning the map J’onn showed her in her dreams and starts tracking the movement of the army. 

While she sits in a meditative state, the men around her continue on with their days. They stoke the massive fire, tossing a small log on every now and then to keep the fire alive until the hunting party returns. Once they do, they quickly skin and gut the animal, then toss it on the spit and begin the roasting. 

Even deep in thought, Kara catches a whiff of the cooking meat and her stomach howls. She ignores it, something she hates to do, and continues on. Ideally, Kara would lead the army faster than the pace was the day prior, approaching just outside of Lillian’s city at nightfall tonight.

She would enter alone. Not with Lena, not Lena by herself, not with a small group for her protection. Alone. 

Kara’s eyes drift open at the increased hustle and bustle of the camp’s regular deconstruction, standing quickly to make sure she wasn’t in anyone’s way. Looking up from the cart that nearly collided with her, she sees a glimpse of Lena exiting her tent. Kara smiles instinctually, happy to see the woman after a night apart, but the smile drops and she turns her head, breaking her line of sight. 

She approaches the man serving breakfast, opting for the various fruits and nuts gathered instead of waiting for the main selection of meat. She thanks him, smiling with gratitude, and heads off toward her horse. 

Popping bits of berries into her mouth as she walks, she watches as Lena’s tent is folded neatly and pulled apart. The men place it gently on the cart, talking to one another as they do. Kara sighs, her mind wandering to what Lena would be telling her right now. Or how she looks early in the morning. How peaceful she sleeps. How once Kara woke up in the middle of the night with Lena’s hand in hers and a small smile on the woman’s face. 

Groaning, Kara shoves the rest of the food in her mouth and aggressively crunches the nuts and berries with her teeth to drown out the thoughts. 

“Kara,” Winn calls, waving at her as he approaches, “I see you partook in the morning’s meal, I had the killing shot on the beast.”

Kara looks over her shoulder, looking at the large deer carcass being roasted over the fire. Even with comically enlarged cheeks due to food, she eyes her friend in question. She chews thoroughly, raising a finger as she makes sure to swallow her breakfast down before speaking.

“A deer is not a beast,” she scolds after clearing her throat, “they are gentle creatures, and their offspring are the cutest things I ever saw.”

Winn’s face morphs from hurt to smugness in an instant, wiggling his eyebrows at Kara, “Cutest things? What about the Matriarch?”

Kara glares at Winn, pushing past him and continuing to her horse. Winn laughs, trotting behind her.

“You know I jest, right?” he asks, catching up to her, “word spreads fast throughout the camp, Immortal. No one is certain, but they have thoughts.”

Kara stops and Winn slams into her back without realising. She turns around, jaw clenched, and grabs him by the front of his shirt. 

“No one must think of it,” she warns, “for the sake of your Matriarch, you must tell everyone to not think of it.”

Winn swallows hard, fear taking control as the Immortal renders him frozen. She lets him go, smoothing out his shirt, and pats his chest. “I am glad we have an agreement.”

Leaving the man in stunned silence, Kara walks over to her horse. He snorts at her arrival, shaking his head as much as he can against the post he’s tied to. She smiles at him, rubbing up the animal’s nose and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I need you to take me south,” she whispers, lifting her hand up to brush through his mane with her fingers, “I will come back, do not worry. But I need you to be strong for me and take me south.”

The horse lifts his head, tucking it over Kara’s shoulder and pulls her close in a hug. She laughs, patting his neck and ducks under his chin to get free. 

She unravels his lead from the post, guiding him away and out toward the road the army would eventually gather as well. She walks him slowly, not in any particular rush to do so. She admires the waves of wild grain as she passes through them, extending her hand out to brush along the tops as she goes. Despite what was at stake, Kara is calm. 

“Immortal!”

She lifts her head from the grain, James stands on the outside of the camp, holding something in his right hand. She looks over at her horse, clicking her tongue in emphasis for him to follow as she diverts their path to approach her friend.

James grins from ear to ear, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as Kara approaches. Her horse stops halfway, refusing to budge. Kara groans, turning around to her horse. 

“You cannot be stubborn,” she scolds, “how else am I going to protect the Matriarch as promised?”

The horse whinnies, snorting at her and takes a step closer. She nods in encouragement as he takes another step. 

“He’s perfect for you, Kara,” James jokes, “now hurry up before we have to start going, I won’t have time to give you what I have.”

Kara tugs on the lead, wordlessly asking the horse to continue walking as she goes. Luckily for her, he does, begrudgingly so. 

Standing in front of her friend with horse in tow, Kara keeps the lead in one hand and smiles at her friend. “What do you have for me?”

He quickly unfolds the cloth wrappings and holds out an ornate L in brass. Kara makes a face in confusion before reaching and grasping the item. James clears his throat, drawing Kara’s attention to the exact one around his neck, holding his cloak together. 

“It’s the Matriarch’s sigil,” he explains, “we all have one. Winn and I thought you should have one too, since you are one of us.”

Putting it all together in her head, Kara nods along as she runs her fingers over the cool metal. She tugs her cloak open, fastens the L just between her collarbones, and tugs the cloak tight through it. She fiddles with it, occasionally looking up at James until he grins happily at the sigil in place. 

She offers up her forearm and closed fist and James immediately slaps his forearm against hers, a common symbol of family between the soldiers that Kara noticed years prior. 

“For the Matriarch,” James says, pulling his arm back.

“For us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	6. the cowards way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara heads south and finally meets Lillian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ima be real, i haven't had a chance to write in like a good bit but !!! i have this and chapter 7 done so that's good so far. it's getting to the thick of it y'all and i'm super excited to have you guys read it!!

Sat on her horse, Kara beams as the bulk of the army follows behind her lead. She looks over her shoulder for Lena who finally started to make her way up to the front of the pack. Kara turns her attention back to the road and focuses on J’onn’s words yet again. She can’t help but feel proud of the recently adorned sigil on her chest, happy to have physical proof of her alignment with the Matriarch. 

The pulls the falcon pendant from beneath her shirt, clutching it in her hand as she remembers the map J’onn showed her last night. She remembers the notes he took down and let her see. She forces herself to remember to not think of Lena. 

“Kara,” Lena calls out, horse trotting up to match her pace, “I want to go over the strategy with you before we embark.”

Kara nods, swallowing hard as she continues on. Lena’s eyes glance over to Kara, recognising the obvious signs of repression. The pit in her stomach that formed just as Kara left last night grows, but she can’t say anything about it. The curse was the first thing on everyone’s minds, everything else came second. 

A glint of sunlight catches her eyes and she looks down to the shiny brass token fixed on Kara’s cloak. Her sigil. Her heart swells, her mark in some form proudly being shown off on her Immortal. 

She pauses at the thought. 

_ Her  _ Immortal.

Is she hers? 

In a sense, yes. Kara is bound to her by the code, she is sworn to her side. She is hers.

But does she want Kara in another way? 

Lena clears her throat, sitting up on the saddle, “We will march together, but once we can see the city, you must go by yourself.”

“Aye,” Kara gruffs, “I am aware how this goes.”

Lena winces ever so slightly at the tone of her voice, “Are you aware of what is at stake if you continue to behave like this?”

Kara forces a laugh, “I am very aware of what is at stake, Matriarch. I am here to protect and serve you, as I swore. Do not belittle me in such a manner.”

Jaw clenched, Kara squeezes her thighs around her horse, and they pick up their speed and end the brief conversation. Lena watches Kara gallop ahead of the army in stunned silence, still continuing on her pace. 

“Impossible,” Lena mutters to herself, tightening her hold on the reigns, “absolutely impossible.”

Kara pulls ahead quickly, evolving the canter to a full gallop ahead of Lena and the army. She does it to clear her head and to distract herself from the regret gnawing at her insides. She shouldn’t have snapped at Lena like that, she was just trying to help.

She clenches her jaw tight, fighting herself as she squeezes her thighs against the horse and speeds up to let the distance between her and Lena grow significantly. 

Doubt fills in as the regret fizzles away, recalling how J’onn brought up Lena’s research of her life. Surely Lena’s intentions were as pure as Kara thought they were, but she was suspicious. The books Lena had in her tent were vast, for all Kara knew the woman might have taken the books from her mother’s library. 

The tale of the Immortal was one parents told their children at night to inspire them throughout their lifetimes, to grow courageous and brave as she did before. It also made them fearful of the unknown but willing to help those in need. 

Was it possible that Lillian told Lena the story as a child and it resonated?

Did Lena find solace in Kara’s tale and trusted the words she can recall so well for comfort when she needed it most?

Kara closes her eyes as she allows herself to be pulled toward the past. She had only done this twice before, J’onn only showing her how two lifetimes ago. As she focuses, Kara sets eyes on a young and hopeful Lena, in her nightgown getting ready for bed. 

Her heart cracks seeing Lena’s innocent smile as Lillian brushes a thick strand of her daughter’s thick hair behind her ear, kisses her forehead, and pulls a familiar green book off the shelf in Lena’s childhood room. 

“ _ A long, long time ago,” _ Kara hears Lillian’s voice ring out, warm and soothing, “ _ there lived a woman inside of a mountain, lying in wait for someone to call upon her in dire need.” _

Lena balls her fists in her blanket as she settles her head against her pillow, eager to hear more of the story she adores. 

_ “Skip to the good part, mother,” Lena whines, “I know how she lives and how long ago she was last alive.” _

Lena kicks her feet under the blankets as Lillian chuckles and flips ahead in the story, running her fingers along the written words and stops, smiling. 

_ “The Immortal bows her head graciously, hand on the hilt of her blade as she shows her respect to the queen, ‘Queen Catherine, I vow to protect and serve you until you deem fit. Now, what must I do for you?’ she asks, offering the queen an assuring smile. ‘I need you to hold your word, Immortal, it was no easy feat to find you in your damned mountain. There is a creature, a person with lightning captured within, and she threatens my life.’” _

Lena scoots towards her mother, leaning closer with every word. Lillian looks up at her daughter and continues the story.

“ _ The Immortal simply stands up from her bow and nods, ‘I shall head out on first light and bring you this creature.’ Queen Catherine smiles at her protector, the most anyone had seen before, and relaxes against her throne. ‘Thank you, Immortal.’” _

Lena falls back onto her bed, arms outstretched as she stares at her ceiling. “ _ Mother, do you think she existed?” _

Lillian folds the book closed, but keeps her thumb inside to hold her page,  _ “Queen Catherine? Of course, you have met her family two years ago.” _

Lena guffaws, glaring at her mother,  _ “Of course I know she was real, I mean the Immortal! Surely someone as powerful as she was real if there are so many stories. Do you think I could meet her one day?” _

Lillian suppresses a laugh at her daughter’s childlike wonder,  _ “Only if you can find her mountain.” _

Sitting up in the bed, Lena looks to her mother with a glint of the same determination in her eyes that Kara sees to this day,  _ “I will find her and I will awaken her to help me.” _

A brief moment of fear flashes over Lillian’s face as Lena is too focused in her imagination. Was Lena aware of the hold her mother had on her back then?

Kara drifts out of the memory, feeling her horse slow and eventually stop. She looks behind her, spotting only dust settling behind her and she frowns. 

“I did not intend to do that,” she mumbles to herself, patting her horse as she looks forward. Spotting the large stone walls just over the hill, she swallows hard, “Nor did I intend to arrive so early.”

She clicks her tongue softly to her horse, starting to walk forward down the path toward the massive wall ahead. The sun beams down on her, what would be uncomfortable and ruthless for most, Kara finds comforting. She hums to herself as her horse trots along, smiling at the warmth on her skin. 

A horn blares, startling both her and the horse as it echoes around them. As she approaches the wall, she focuses on the shouting above and shuffling of metal boots on rock and energy buzzing around her. 

Another horn follows the first and the excitement builds, growing louder as she round the corner of the wall and spots a small party of troops standing, staring in her direction.

Were they waiting for her?

Her hand goes to her blade instinctively, but notices the attempt at stifled happiness on one of the guard’s faces. 

“Immortal,” the individual with a closed helmet covering his face shouts, stamping his spear into the ground in enunciation, “our lady knew you were coming and asked us to escort you to her.”

Opting to stay on her horse, Kara’s hand shifts back to the reins and she nods to the soldiers, “Lead on.”

The man bows his head in respect, still not showing Kara his face, and turns around to allow Kara to follow him. The rest of the soldiers step aside and watch in awe as Kara passes by them. 

A gentle breeze flows over her shoulder, directing her gaze to the massive metal doors ahead of her as they creak open in front of her. She finds herself wondering what the breeze was from, but stops as she looks beyond the gates.

“Welcome to Avaritia.”

Her jaw drops as she watches the gates pull open further, revealing the massive crowds gathered behind them as they cheer and clap for Kara. They chant her title, shouting their adoration for her as she steps foot into the city. 

The breeze caresses her to turn to the left, noticing every person celebrating her arrival.

“Immortal!” she hears someone shout out, “we are blessed by your presence!”

Kara blushes, not used to such an outgoing and enormous welcoming party. Her horse rears up, kicking his front feet in defiance. Snapping her to reality, Kara hushes her horse and decides she should go ahead on foot. She doesn’t hand him off to anyone as her feet touch the ground, finding herself walking forward on her own. 

The celebration continues as the people of Avaritia reach out toward her, desperate to touch a legend. Kara holds her hands out on either side of her, letting her fingers brush along every hand she can as she continues. 

The soldier ahead of her looks over his armoured shoulder periodically, but Kara only notices it once. 

Being guided around the city, Kara keeps herself under control. If this were to be an elaborate trap, she would be the first to react. She couldn’t help but let the cheers around her sink in, though. They nourished her soul, having decades and decades of people thanking her for what she did for their ancestors. 

She waves here and there to the crowd, offering small smiles as well. 

The crowds follow behind her convoy, still clapping and cheering for her as she advances deeper into the city. She remembers her mission and begins to survey her surroundings. 

“Immortal,” the man ahead of her startles her, “it is my honour to introduce you to our beloved lady, Lillian Luthor.”

As her name falls from his lips, the crowd shouts universally, “Honour to she!”

Kara stills at the unison voices ringing throughout the city. She steps to the side of the man, looking ahead of her. 

A massive ornate building sits by itself with equally sizable white stairs leading up to the structure. Lillian stands at the top, wearing a graceful crimson dress with gold jewelry fastened around her neck dipping into her cleavage, a welcoming smile on her lips as she stretches her arms out to welcome Kara.

“Welcome to my humble city,” Lillian says, “would you allow us to speak somewhere private, where the crowds won’t overwhelm you?”

Kara swallows hard, clenching her jaw at the woman in front of her. Anger pumps through her veins as all she can think of is Lena and what this foul woman had done to her. Fighting the snarl that threatens to rip across her face, she forces the thought from her mind and locks it far away.

“Of course.”

Lillian’s warm smile switches to a smirk as the turns around, raising a hand to beckon for Kara to follow her. 

Hand on her pommel, Kara climbs the stairs and hears the heavy metal footsteps of the male guard following behind her. 

She stops at the top, turning to face him but a light chuckle fills her ears, “Do not mind him, child. He is my personal guard, just as you are my daughter’s.”

The tone doesn’t sit right with her. Did she just try to slip that in as an attempt to say she knows more than Kara thought? 

Turning back around, Kara looks down to the floor as she enters behind Lillian, suspicion rising. 

As she crosses into the building, she lifts her head up and her jaw drops. The outside was beautiful but the inside is the most regal palace she had ever entered. Elaborate portraits line the walls, from ceiling to floor, on either side of the room. Kings and queens from lifetimes ago, all that Kara had personally helped. 

She passes by one of Catherine Grant, stopping as she looks over the blonde woman and smiles. 

Lillian steps toward her, “That was my Lena’s favourite story of yours.”

Kara’s head snaps from the portrait to Lillian, “I know.”

“Oh?” Lillian responds, amused, “I am glad to hear my daughter has someone close enough to regale stories of her youth with.”

Lillian continues walking, the sound of her heels on the marble floor bounce from wall to wall as Kara looks back to the portrait. 

Standing in reverence, bowing her head in silence to honour the memory of the great and powerful woman, Kara nods at it, and continues walking. 

She passes the rest of the portraits, not paying attention to the random men and women from her life, eyes staring forward at the back of Lillian’s head. If she wanted to, she would unleash the beams from her eyes and melt the woman’s skull right at this very second. 

But Lena needed Lillian alive, no matter how bad Kara wished to bring justice to her. 

And how she did yearn for it.

Now wasn’t the time for reacting on selfish whims. 

Now was the time to bring Lena her freedom. 

“Ah,” Lillian calls out as she leads Kara into the throne room, “I hope you don’t mind the setting, if it’s too troublesome, we could head to the meeting hall instead?”

Kara nods at Lillian’s back, the woman hadn’t turned around to see her response but just assumed the Immortal was chivalrous enough to agree. 

Lillian approaches her throne, not sitting until the man from earlier stands by her side. Kara watches him take his place, holding his spear to his left and folding his free hand behind his back. 

Other guards file in, one by one, and take the same stance as the man by Lillian, standing against the wall. 

Surrounding them all, Kara notes. She stays in the middle of the room, hand resting comfortably on the pommel of her blade still. 

“I wish to speak of the curse you put on your daughter.”

Lillian rolls her eyes, “Curse? There is no curse.”

Kara groans quietly, knowing Lillian would deny it right away. “Enlighten me, then. If there is no such curse as your daughter claims, what has made her think one exists?”

“Lena has always had an overactive imagination,” Lillian explains, “she always believed in stories more so than the real world, she always believed in you.”

“And I am real,” Kara bites, “is this your subtle way to slide in admittance? You are vastly underestimating me.”

Lillian laughs, covering her mouth as she does. “That was not my point. Regardless, I promise I did not curse my own flesh and blood. Even if I did, think of my people. Would they voluntarily elect me as their monarch if they knew I was capable of such atrocities?”

Kara sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew the truth, she knew Lena’s words were true and all Lillian has been doing since she arrived was attempt after attempt to sway her with lies. 

“Do not bother with your schemes, there’s no beguiling me,” Kara grunts, “you are all the same, you politicians. You hide the truth away, you take all that there is and never give in return. Pathetic.”

Lillian reels back from the insult as it shocks her, her mouth falling open in disbelief. Kara watches the fury rise but then simmer down as Lillian composes herself before addressing her.

“Now, Immortal,” Lillian begins, standing from her throne slowly, “I know why you are here and I want you to know that I understand, given your circumstances.”

Kara clicks her tongue, “Circumstances?”

“Of course,” Lillian responds, “you are bound to my daughter, as your stories go. You are set on a task and can’t go back to your mountain until you have fulfilled said task.”

Standing in place, Kara shifts her weight from one foot to another as Lillian subtly sizes her up. “You are just another job that is to be done before I am freed, as the contract permits.”

Lillian nods, “And with that, I promise that I will not let that get to anyone’s head within my walls,” she gestures to the guard at her side, “my men know of your intentions and will not act unless you do.”

Kara tilts her head back as she laughs, “Your men? Against me? Surely you jest.”

In a split second, the guard shifts his spear into his hand and throws it toward Kara’s head. Kara sidesteps quickly, letting the spear embed itself into the pillar behind her. Eyes wide, she grabs the hilt of her sword and steps forward.

“You must not address her in such a tone,” he barks, “she is your lady, our lady.”

Kara’s lip curls in fury, “You watch your tone, boy. I can cut you down before you even think of another demand to make of me.”

She rips her blade from the scabbard, pointing it toward the guard, “She cannot hide behind you and pretend I will not get what I came here for. It matters not who she is, your lady or not, her tower is coming down.”

Lillian raises her hands in the air, “Enough, the two of you. Now I see why Lena chose you both.”

Kara rears back in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Has she not told you of him?” Lillian asks, knowing the answer, “I thought she would have told you of him before the silly memories of her childhood, at least.”

Lillian stands from her throne, “This man here was the last champion Lena entranced with her story. He swore to protect her, as you have as well. Clearly his bindings with her were only vocal and not spiritual.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she sheathes her sword slowly, how was there no mention of him from anyone else in the guard, or even from Lena herself?

“This is Jack Spheer,” Lillian announces, “I’ll allow him to tell his own story.”

Jack bows to Lillian and turns to face Kara, he pulls his helmet off his head and gives the ancient one a soft smile. "I pledged myself to the Matriarch, but after Lillian showed me the truth, I knew it in my heart that I was meant to serve her, not her daughter." 

Kara hesitates, the points not making a connection as she tries to make sense of everything. How could someone go against the one they vow to protect?

Lillian nods, relaxing back in her throne. "You see, Immortal? I do not wish harm on my daughter. I have granted her eternal life, something only you were known to have. It is not a death sentence as she had thought. I want the best for her, as your mother would have wanted for you."

The mention of her mother made Kara nearly stumble forward. She hadn't thought of her mother in so long. 

Alura. 

Her mother's whispers of love and pride in her ear before she was sent off her dying planet echo around her. 

Lillian watches, pleased. "How long has it been?"

Kara pulls herself from her memories and attempts to rebuild her composure, but it was too late. Lillian saw her weakness. 

"Many lifetimes."

The short answer made Lillian frown. She steps forward, motioning to her guards to stay in place as she advances toward Kara, arms wide. 

"With Lex to the west and Lena just beyond my love," she says, standing in front of Kara, "I would be honoured if you stayed here for the duration of your days. I could show you the mother you wish you had."

Kara desperately tries to look anywhere but Lillian's eyes, but a force blocks her from doing so. She steps closer to Lillian, into her arms, and tucks her head under the older woman's chin. Lillian holds Kara to her chest, patting the Immortal on the back and humming softly as she rocks her back and forth. 

"There, there," she coos, "you are safe here, my child."

* * *

 

 

Lena stands next to her tent, looking off toward her mother’s city, where Kara currently stays. She clutches her own sigil in her hand, staring out, waiting. Having heard nothing from the city of Kara’s whereabouts, she has become nervous. 

It’s been three days since Kara went off on her own, without a second thought or word to her and her men.

Lena’s deep seated fears begin to ambush her and her fist tightens around the metal L as they jumble together in her head.

What if Kara cannot free her?

What if Lillian enchants her saviour and uses Kara against her?

What if the last conversation the two have was the one out of anger that morning?

Lena whimpers, her eyes welling with tears as she still stares. 

“Come home to me, Kara,” she pleads, “come back.”

She pulls herself from looking out and turns around, head down, and enters her tent. James says nothing as his Matriarch passes by, just bows, and remains on guard. 

Lena strips from her regular day’s attire and climbs into her bed in her underwear, no motivation to properly dress. She places her head on her pillow, her hand instinctively reaching out over toward the place where Kara slept nearly a week ago. 

Wiping her eyes, she settles under the blankets with one last lingering thought of her Immortal closing her eyes and welcoming the embrace of sleep. She feels herself pulled deeper into the mattress, thinking nothing of it other than her body sinking into the plush of the mattress.

As her eyes fully shut, a soft groan startles her. She jolts from her bed, looking around rapidly. 

She stands from her bed, grabbing the dagger she keeps under her pillow, and holds it in front of her, slowly turning around as she continues looking.

“Whoever you are, show yourself,” Lena orders, “I am not in the mood for games.”

The soft groan grows louder, a tired and weak sound. Lena faces the direction it came and the dagger she held in a vice grip spills from her hand.

Familiar blonde hair, dulled and messy. Blue eyes hidden by heavy lids. Exhaustion plain as day on her face. 

Lena’s lower lip trembles as she reaches out.

“Kara?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	7. false walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara regains herself and keeps her promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa this was so great to write i'm so excited about the rest of the fic!! things are revealed, words are said, shit gets real. i hope you're all ready

The once powerful stance of the Immortal of ages has crumbled, leaving a shell of what once was standing in front of Lena. She’s slouched forward, a hunch in her back, her hair falling like curtains around her face. 

Lena steps closer to Kara, mind reeling as she tries to figure out how she’s standing in front of her.

"Lena?" Kara’s voice is small and fragile, heavy with fear, "I do not know why I am here, what is happening?"

Lena's heart shatters, wrapping her arms around her protector, happy that the hold her mother had broke enough to have a moment of clarity. She holds the back of Kara's head, running her fingers through the girl's silky tresses and weeps.

"I am so tired, Lena," Kara whines, barely able to keep her eyes open even in the dreamstate, "my bones ache for my mountain. My time is almost up."

Lena pulls Kara back by her shoulders, hoisting her up so she's eye level. "You do not get to leave me like this. You swore a vow to me, I will not let you go without fulfilling it."

Tears not yet dry on her face, Lena looking into Kara’s eyes with a fire that she was determined to burn away whatever magic her mother had on the ancient one. 

“She promised me,” Kara mumbles, eyes fluttering closed, “she promised I could sleep soon. My connection to you is being severed, Lena. I do not know what to do.”

Lena shakes her head, clenching her jaw, “No. You are not leaving me. Not after everything, you don’t get to do that.”

She grabs Kara’s face, forcing her to keep her eyes open. Kara frowns, desperate to finally sleep.

“Stay awake,” Lena begs, “Kara, stay with me.”

Kara grumbles, reaching up to attempt to pull Lena’s hands off her face but fails. Her eyes open a crack.

“The curse is real,” Kara manages to get out, “she is holding me under a spell. She cannot manage to keep her hold in my mind.”

Relief floods through her at the coherent sentence, Lena presses her forehead against Kara’s as she smiles.

“I’m sorry you’ve been put through this.”

Kara tilts her head back from Lena, opening her eyes more. “I am not.”

Lena laughs, a choked and sad laugh, but still a laugh. 

“You’re too noble, Kara,” she teases, “but on a more serious note, how are you here?”

Kara waves her hand about in the air, gesturing to the environment they’re in and mumbles under her breath.

“When I sleep in my mountain,” Kara repeats herself, realising Lena couldn’t hear her, “I wander in my dreams, in a state where I can stay with those I love but time does not pass for me. It stays as a portrait, a moment in time that has stopped and I can continue to dwell inside of it.”

Lena nods along to the explanation as if it made perfect sense to her.

“Bittersweet,” Kara says outloud to herself, “but it is the closest I can ever get to spending my eternity with them.”

“So you are asleep right now?” 

Kara nods, feeling stronger now.

“That doesn’t explain how I’m here with you,” Lena states, “has this happened before?”

Kara’s eyes open fully and she steadies herself, looking to Lena with a small smile as she regains her composure.

“With my guide, all the time,” she explains, “but with humans? Only once before, with someone very important to me.”

Lena’s breath catches, afraid to let it out at the realisation. 

“Who was it?” Lena finds herself asking.

Pinching the bridge of her nose as she attempts to focus, she sighs, “That is a story for another time, I am afraid.”

Lena clenches her jaw to hide the jealousy, keeping the words locked tight in her mouth. She takes a breath to calm herself down, only to let the jealousy to feed into her panic.

Kara picks up on the nearly silent inhale and bites her bottom lip. Had she said too much?

Lena feels her panic increase and her eyes flick from Kara to the tent’s entrance. Her brain frantically attempts to jumpstart any attempt to flee, but her heart keeps her grounded. 

“I know what you are feeling,” Kara says, her warm comforting tone battles the fear in Lena, “I know because I feel it too.”

Lena looks away, ashamed, “You do not need to pity me.”

“When have I ever pitied you?” Kara asks, “I have always held you in high regards, I have always admired you.”

As Lena turns back and opens her mouth, Kara raises her hand to silence her.

“I know we are on the edge of unknown territory, I know that it is terrifying,” Kara reaches out, taking Lena’s hand and clasping it between her own, “but you are not alone. Any journey we take, we take together.”

Kara lifts Lena’s hand up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss into her knuckles. “But we must remember there is a greater force ahead of us. What we feel right now, in this moment, is valid and beautiful. But not what we should entirely focus outside of this dreamscape.”

Lena savours the feel of Kara’s kiss on her skin, how it ignites the fire inside her chest that was begging to be reborn, and smiles. 

Kara lets Lena’s hand go, clearing her throat as she remains fully in control of herself. 

“Mother’s spell has broken on you, but she doesn’t know it yet,” Lena says, turning away and walking over to the table. She pushes everything off, the various books and scrolls she took comfort in while Kara was away, and they clatter to the floor soundlessly. “If mother doesn’t know, neither do her other underlings.”

Kara watches as Lena sweeps everything from the table and stands beside it, in thought. She raises a finger to point out and ask why, but shakes it from her mind.

“So you are saying I should wake immediately and go to your mother?”

Lena shakes her head, “No, you should continue to plan with me before you do something reckless and stupid.”

Kara shrugs in agreement, not being in the place to explain what wouldn’t be particularly ill advised in this situation. 

“Mother sleeps with her doors locked, but never her windows,” Lena explains, “she wakes before the sun rises and opens her window to let the morning air in.”

“I should fly into her room and take her by surprise?”

Lena glares at the Immortal attempting to help, “Let me finish.”

Kara smirks, happy to hear the quick snap of her Matriarch after being held in Avaritia without anything but Lillian’s voice stuck in her head. 

Lena notices the smirk and bites her lower lip to hide the shy smile that attempts to spread as she continues.

“Take her by surprise, yes. But you must not be seen.” Lena sits down at the table, holding her hands out as she explains, “She can see through those she controls. If she can’t access you, she will assume you’re still asleep and move on. If you are spotted by anyone, she will know.”

Kara laughs, crossing her arms over her chest, “I will bring you her by the next morning, on my honour.”

“I will hold you to it, Immortal.”

Kara bows comically, drawing her arm out along with her to further the joke. “I would sooner bring you my own heart from my chest than not fulfil my word to you.”

Lena steps forward, taking Kara’s chin in her palms as she gently guides the girl’s face back up to her. 

“Good,” she says, “I want your heart, but not like that.”

She leans in, eyes closing as she nearly kisses Kara before being ripped from the dream. She is thrown into her bed where she was blissfully asleep, now lurching forward and looking around in hopes Kara would genuinely be there.

But she isn’t.

Lena’s face drops in disappointment and clenches her fists in her blanket, finding solace in the fact she gave Kara a legitimate strategy. 

* * *

 

Kara’s eyes snap open, the tug to consciousness takes hold and she looks about the cold room she had been living in. A brief glance at the window, she notes it is still night, but close to morning. 

As she sits up in her bed, she runs her fingers through her hair and briefly smiles at the last image she had of Lena. 

She stands, dressing for the day quickly. The sun breaks into the sky, spreading colour across the horizon along with confidence in the new day. 

Kara goes to step out of her room but stops herself at the door, a metallic glint catching her eye off in the corner. She steps toward it, spotting her cloak bundled in a pile with her other clothes from the day she arrived.

Reaching for the cloak, she pulls it up and looks at Lena’s sigil still fastened to it, holding it together. She pulls her falcon pendant out from under her shirt and holds it up to the sigil, comparing the size and weight. 

Tugging the sigil from the cloak, she gently removes the necklace as well. She slides it against the wooden falcon and holds them both to her lips. 

“Give me strength, both of you,” she says to them, closing her eyes as she draws courage from her shadow guide and lover beyond the walls, “I will make you proud.”

She ties the cloak around her neck and slips the necklace back on. She hides both idols under her cloth shirt, and makes her way out of her door and down the hallway.

“As I now can see through the veil she has conjured out of dust,” Kara mutters to herself, “I must destroy this web, free these people, and alleviate their fears.”

She stops momentarily, using her hearing to focus around her and searches in the immediate area for anything and anyone around. She picks up on the shuffle of footsteps and heavy clang of armour far on her left, but nothing to the right. 

To the right she goes.

She presses herself against the wall as she lightly steps down the stairwell, heading toward Lillian’s room. The footsteps grow louder as they seem to follow her, only stopping at what she could imagine as her door. 

Lillian must be awake, just as Lena told her.

Kara stops at the bottom of the stairs, peeking her head around the corner at Lillian’s grandiose wooden door ahead of her. Jack stands vigilant as always, but facing the other direction. 

She looks to the window to his left, the gentle breeze causing the curtains to sway. 

She smirks, using her superspeed to zip to the window and through it without any second thought. 

Kara catches herself as she launches out of the window, hovering just beneath it to stay out of Jack’s sight as she flies around the corner toward Lillian’s quarters.

She glides up to the open window, holding onto the frame as she climbs through and lands quietly. 

The room is massive, not a surprise, and Kara ignores it all as utilizes her hearing once more to seek out Lillian. She catches a steady heartbeat to the right of her current position, approaching slowly, along with a low hum of a various tune. 

Kara grits her teeth as she walks toward the main door in front of her. Giant bookcases filled to the brim with tomes and books of all kinds line either side of the door along with adorning small wooden tables with candles and little bits and bobs. Kara pushes the tables aside and pulls the bookcase to the right down, colliding it with the other while also barricading the door. 

The sudden clatter causes Lillian’s heartbeat to spike in surprise, standing in place as Kara turns around and makes her way toward the quicker rhythm. 

She stares at the door separating Lillian from her, upper lip curling in a snarl. A red tint grows as it spreads over her vision, shooting dual red beams of light at the door, igniting it instantly with contact.

The wood cracks and splinters, exploding in embers, revealing Lillian Luthor behind it. She steps back in fear, seeing the fierce and furious ancient being with thin trails of smoke floating up from her eyes. 

“Kara,” she says slowly, an attempt to deescalate the situation, “why have you done this?”

Kara steps forward, “I am the Immortal, roused from my lumber by Lena Luthor, given a task to free her from your curse. I cannot return to my keep without fulfilling my task.”

Lillian keeps her ground as Kara approaches, her eyes rolling into the back of her head momentarily as she sinks into Jack’s consciousness and directs him to open the door to protect her. 

He leaps into action, grasping for the handles and pushes with all of his strength and might, but the doors don’t move. He turns, leading with his left shoulder, and rams into the door. 

The clang against wood sounds, muffled behind the barricade. Kara chuckles as she snatches Lillian by her throat.

Lillian pulls from Jack and grasps at Kara’s fingers pressing into her neck.

“Have I not been a kind mother to you, my darling?”

Magic flickers in her fingertips and spreads across Kara’s hand, winding down her arm and burrows itself in Kara’s chest. 

Her eyes glaze over as Lillian regains her hold on Kara, letting out a sigh of relief. She concentrates as she builds the connection over a couple of seconds. 

She feels Kara’s fingertips lessen the pressure on her throat, “Kara, dear, release me.”

Kara’s hand remains, but she leans forward with the same expression on her face. Lillian clicks her tongue in distaste, moving her hand from Kara’s and winds her hand underneath the collar of Kara’s shirt. She cool metal feel against the known wooden figure on the necklace makes her curious. 

She grabs the metal item, pulling it from underneath Kara’s shirt and looks it over. The brass sigil of her daughter next to that of the infamous shadow guide’s symbol. 

“How quaint,” Lillian groans, unamused, pushing it back under Kara’s shirt as she places her hand over the girl’s heart, “I will deal with her next.”

Allowing the same magic from before pulse from her hand, Lillian concentrates once more to tighten the hold on Kara’s soul all while still being grasped at the neck.

She takes her hand back from Kara’s skin and tries once more, clearing her throat.

“Kara, release me.”

Kara turns her head in question, staring over Lillian’s shoulder. 

“Release,” Lillian repeats, tapping Kara’s hand, “let me go.”

Kara’s eyes lock with Lillian’s, sending a chill up the older woman’s spine with the connection. 

Her hand unclenches suddenly, releasing Lillian finally, and her arm falls to her side. Lillian rubs at her throat, sighing as she walks past Kara. 

Kara stays in the side room, powering down as Lillian continues on with her morning.

The older woman laughs to herself, “That whole monologue, how you need to finish your task, it was very well delivered. I applaud you on it.”

She looks back at Kara, shoulders slouched forward, “Perhaps once this is all over, I could have you star in a play for the city.”

She pauses for a response but smiles at the silence, “Glad to hear you agree.”

Lillian undresses from her sleeping attire and slips into her morning robe, tying it around her hips. Her eyes roll back into her head and connect to Kara, guiding the Immortal to her current position. 

“You know,” Lillian says, releasing the control as Kara approaches her from behind, “I should bring you back to my daughter and show her how loyal you are to me. That would most certainly sink the blade deeper.”

She turns around, faux pouting at Kara as she holds her face in her hands, “I hope you get to tell Lena that she shouldn’t have underestimated me.”

Lena’s name echoes in Kara’s head and vision comes back to her. She stays still, looking at Lillian as she continues to profess how she was the superior one and all else. Her hand twitches momentarily, regaining control bit by bit. 

“Kara,” she hears like a wisp of sound on the wind, “stay with me.”

The image of Lena so close, their lips almost touching, the promise of their forever awaiting her. 

Her fists clench and she surges forward, tackling Lillian to the ground, pinning the older woman against the stone floor.

“Never speak of her like that,” Kara hisses, “she is twice the ruler you could ever dream of being.”

She pulls her fist back before punching Lillian, her knuckles smacking against the woman’s jawline and lower lip. Lillian groans at the contact, the sting radiates out as she lifts her hand to soothe the pain. Feeling something wet on her fingertips, she looks down at her hand to see her own blood.

Lillian lays stunned underneath Kara, reeling from the punch, staring back at her with wide eyes. She stammers in confusion, reaching out with her connection to find it had been severed completely. 

“Your reign is at an end,” she seethes, jerking Lillian up along with her, grasping the woman by her shoulders, “your false walls are crumbling within.”

Lillian laughs, a venomous force of a laugh, “Are they now?”

Jack slams himself against the door once more and lets out a yell in anger. Lilian raises an eyebrow in question, a pleased smirk on her lips.

“Oppressor,” Kara pushes her toward the window she climbed in through, “your spell has come undone, has it not? Break the one you have on them or I will break you and do it in your stead.”

Kara slams her into the window, forcing her to lean out of the window as she grasps back for Kara to stabilise her. 

“You wouldn’t.”

Kara leans against the woman’s back, “Do you wish to test your luck?”

Lillian grunts, patting Kara’s arm in defeat. Kara pulls her back into the room. 

Muttering under her breath, her eyes roll into her head again, beginning to sever each and every connection she has on everyone in the city. 

Jack, on the other side of the door, stares at the battered door in frustration until he comes back to himself and looks around. His shoulder throbs in pain and he winces, looking down to his chest.

The ornate colours of red and black, those of Luthor, he reels back and rips his breastplate from his torso. 

Kara hears the metal clang against the ground and footsteps running off away from them and she nods. 

A moment passes as Lillian sighs, looking at Kara. “It is done.”

Kara walks over to the bookcase, picking it up effortlessly, tossing it aside. She opens the door, turning her head to gesture to Lillian.

“Now we leave.”

“A walk of shame?” Lillian guffaws, “you wish for me to accompany your parading me around like a prize? I would rather you take me to my daughter in pieces.”

Kara rolls her eyes, speeding over to Lillian, “You will get to her however I want you to. I find it amusing for you to see every life you toyed with, and I am sure they want to see you as well.”

As though a fog had been lifted, Kara hears the various conversations picking up around the city. Questioning one another if they had been controlled as well. Voices raise in anger, exiting their houses and amassing in the same crowds they were in when Kara arrived. 

Kara grabs Lillian’s arm, twisting it and pinning it behind her as Lena had done to her before, and marches the woman out of her chambers. 

Jack was nowhere to be found as they walk through the castle, the same as her guards. The massive stone structure that was once bustling with life now empty and cold, leaving only Kara and Lillian inside. 

Kara keeps herself levelheaded as they continue, closing in on the main gates of the building itself. The cries for justice just beyond them surround them as Lillian stops. 

“If you have any ounce of respect for me, you would not do this.”

Kara kicks the back of Lillian’s knees, sending her to the ground. She blasts the doors open with her breath, allowing the sunlight to cast a spotlight on Lillian. 

“You do not deserve my respect.”

Kara jerks Lillian back to her feet, directing her outside to her enraged people.

None of them had stepped foot on the stairs leading up to the castle, much to Kara’s surprise. They stand at the base, shouting obscenities at her, some tossing rocks and bottles toward the both of them in anger.

“People of Avaritia,” Kara’s voice rings out, silencing the masses, “I have released you all from your bindings wrought by this woman here.”

Before the crowd could cheer for her in their thanks, Kara raises her hand.

“Lillian Luthor,” she says, “you had conjured your false walls, surrounding these people. Do you have any words for them?”

Lillian looks over her shoulder at Kara, hesitating before she shakes her head.

“Your serpent tongue enslaved us all,” a man shouts from the crowd below, “you imposter.”

Kara steps closer to Lillian, “Your doctrine, just vapors now. Your lies were woven to lead the lost and forsaken.”

A moment of regret seeps into Lillian, looking over at everyone in front of her. 

“I am sorry,” she whispers, “I had no choice.”

Kara eases Lillian forward, guiding her down the stairs toward the townspeople. As she walks down, the crowd begins to part in a path.

“Bring me chains,” Kara demands, “I must deliver her to her daughter.”

Three of the guards Kara had seen before rush up the stairs, holding chains from prisoners they locked up. They all simultaneously offer them to Kara, ignoring Lillian’s presence entirely. 

Kara secures Lillian’s hands together in front of her with the chains and steps out, tugging them like a leash for a dog. Lillian jerks forward and huffs as she staggers. 

Before continuing, Kara turns to the three guards. “Send word to Lena, tell her I am coming.”

They nod, bowing their heads briefly, and run off down the cleared path to spread that Lillian had been under Kara’s control. 

She smiles fully, white teeth exposed in a grin of triumph. 

One step closer to her keep, and also one step closer to freeing Lena. 

Kara was keeping her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	8. time stands still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings Lillian to Lena and Kara finally comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween everyone!!! i'm tipsy and wearing a unicorn onesie as i type this little note bit. this fic is officially the coolest thing i've ever written and i hope you're all enjoying it as much as i am! also this is the longest chapter i've posted in this fic :D
> 
> if you're following along with the tracklisting, Time Stands Still isn't on Apex.

Lena, seemingly infused with lightning with her sudden and immense energy, has not stood still since she woke up that morning. Leaving Kara’s dream and thrusting her back to the world frightened her at first, but the realisation that her mother was to be delivered at some point today, the woman could barely contain herself.

She organised the army, rousing them all herself moments after she awoke. They polished their armour, adorned their sigils, and started to rotate with small parties atop the hill looking over the city. She made sure they were ready to welcome their Immortal with the respect she deserved. 

As the group Kara sent ahead emerged from the city and met them, James volunteered to give word to Lena. 

“Matriarch,” he says, pulling his helmet from his head and tucking it under his arm, “the Immortal has succeeded, your mother is with her. She is on her way as we speak.”

She stands from her chair, closing the book she couldn’t pay attention to for the last hour, and nods to James.

“Thank you, James,” she holding herself together the best she can, “you may leave and wait for her arrival, please inform me when she is here.”

James gives a knowing smirk, seeing through the facade in front of him, and bows. “Of course.”

He leaves the tent, allowing Lena her time alone before Kara returns. As the tent flap closes behind him, Lena jolts to the chest at the foot of her bed. Pulling a black dress from within, she holds it up to herself and looks it over in the mirror. 

She laughs, giddy as a child, and rushes to change into it. She runs her hands over the fabric, smoothing it out against her body. Pulling her cloak from the chest as well as she replaces the outfit from earlier, she fastens it around her shoulders, fixing her own sigil to it. She pulls the hood up as well as a final touch.

Lena stands at the entrance of her tent, counting each passing second in hopes Kara would arrive soon. 

* * *

 

Kara tugs the chain in her hands, jerking Lillian forward. "You either walk and preserve what is left of your dignity, or I fly you to your captor."

Lillian lifts her bound hands up to wipe at the drying blood from her busted lip, chuckling. "You want the glory, don't you? Take me however you deem worthy.”

Kara rolls her eyes at the dramatics and turns around. “No one can hear you grovel, Lillian.”

She pulls Lillian closer and tosses the woman over her shoulder before lifting herself off the ground and into the air. She wraps an arm around Lillian's midsection for stabilization and floats higher into the sky, eyes just on the horizon for Lena's camp. 

"Get on with it," Lillian seethes, "this is humiliating."

"I gave you an option," Kara states, flying forward, "you did not choose."

Cloak flapping in the wind as she flies, Kara angles herself to speed up. With her belly facing the ground, she extends her free arm forward, pointing to guide her to her destination. 

Instantaneously, Kara zooms through the air, spotting a small caravan from the camp outside the gates, waiting for her. She smiles and her heartbeats faster with excitement as she slows her pace and begins her descent. 

As she nears the ground, she notices Lena on horseback amongst a handful of her guardsmen. Kara slows down, tilting back as she hovers in front of Lena and her men.

They stand in awe, Lena included, at the flying being in front of them and the powerful Luthor held over her shoulder.

As Kara's feet touch the ground, she lifts Lillian from her current position and places the woman beside her. 

"Matriarch," Kara says, controlling her voice to be strong and not crack from joy, "it is my honour to bring you your mother, the one who cursed you."

She bows her head as she rehearsed, offering Lillian's chains. Lena gracefully dismounts from her horse, approaching Kara and her mother. Lillian regains herself enough from her capture and looks up at her daughter. Fierce and empowering now, Lillian almost feels proud enough that she created her in the first place.

"Guards," Lena's icy voice calls out, "take my mother to her cell."

Two men branch off from the small group, advancing toward Kara and Lillian quickly. Kara passes the chains to one of the men and they both take Lillian by her arms and escort her away. 

Kara lifts her head and her eyes connect with Lena's. The remaining guards follow after Lillian, leaving the two women alone.

She counts in her head, making sure the two were by themselves before acting. Lena pushes her hood down and rushes toward Kara, wrapping her arms around the ancient being and holding her close. Kara tangles her fingers in Lena's hair, breathing in her scent as she sighs in relief. 

"I was terrified," Lena whispers into Kara's clothed shoulder, "when I visited you in your dream, you felt so distant. You didn't feel like you and it scared me. I thought I would never be able to do this."

Kara pulls away, noticing the tears welling in Lena's eyes, "I promised I would protect you, nothing will break that promise."

Kara cups Lena's face in her hands, swiping her thumb at a tear that fell unexpectedly. Lena smiles, lower lip trembling as she takes a deep breath. 

"I am yours eternally."

Kara leans in, eager to kiss Lena as she wanted to in her dream, but Lena stops her. She pouts momentarily and Lena pinches her jutted out lip between her thumb and forefinger with a snigger.

“Not here,” Lena says, pressing her forehead against Kara’s, “not yet.”

Kara respects Lena’s wishes, not wanting to force the woman to do anything she was not willing to do, and savours the moment. 

Lena steps back, taking a deep breath as she regains her focus. She looks at Kara, nodding briefly, and turns around toward her horse. Kara follows behind Lena, happy to be back.

Lena takes the lead on her horse, guiding him with her back toward the camp. They walk in a comfortable silence, enjoying one another’s company. Kara stretches, cracking her various parts of her body and lets out a relaxed sigh.

“When all of this is over, I wish to go to the ocean.”

Lena looks over her shoulder, “Oh?”

“I wish to float in the waters and stare at the sky above me,” Kara says, “I have not done so in a long time.”

Lena hums in amusement, “Will you have enough time after this is all said and done?”

Kara nods, “The years have been kind to me, as of late. If I wish to dwell for a while longer, so shall it be.”

“I shall keep an eye out for lakes, then,” Lena says, “that will have to suffice until then.”

Kara beams, “You must come with me.”

She picks up her pace to walk alongside Lena, grasping her hand in hers, “I will not take no as an answer.”

Lena chuckles, running her thumb over the back of Kara’s hand, wordless agreement as they walk. 

Before Kara knew it, Lena pulls her hand back and offers her horse to the stablehand, and continues into the camp on her own. Kara watches her walk, figuring she would have to prepare what to do with her mother. 

She looks at the stablehand, nodding to him her thanks, and wanders into the camp herself. 

“Kara!”

She turns her head seeing an eager Winn and James, approaching with haste, “How did you manage to escape?”

“Lena helped.”

James and Winn exchange looks, “But really?”

Kara nods, pulling her sigil out on her necklace.

“I cannot explain fully,” Kara says, looking down at the brass L, “but she helped. Without her, I would be lost.”

Winn places his hand over his heart, “I don’t think anything could be more romantic.”

Kara glares at him, despite how honest he was being. James elbows him, the chainmail taking the blunt of the blow but James attempted regardless. 

“I mean,” Winn says, straightening his back and bowing his head, “I admire the both of you and how you handled the situation.”

“On another note,” James begins, shifting the conversation in another direction for the sake of them all, “Lena had armour commissioned for you while you were away, as well as a blade. Come.”

The mention of armour strikes her with surprise. How long had it been since she wore a proper suit? Or let alone had a decent sword on her hip? Figuring where they would be, she pushes past James and Winn and zips off toward the blacksmith.

James follows after her, laughing as he jogs along with Winn. 

Wiping his brow as he stand over the forge, Kara startles the man with a brief greeting in her excitement.

“Hello,” she chirps, standing behind him, “I am told there is something for me?”

The blacksmith drops his hammer to the ground, jumping and spinning around as he shouts. 

“You best be wise to not do that again,” he warns, “I don’t care who you are, or your powers, no one scares me like that.”

Waving her hand to dismiss him, “I understand, now my armour?”

He nods, still upset from being startled, and motions over toward one of the armour stands among many with various pieces of armour attached to them. He points to the small set, smaller than all of the rest, watching as Kara runs to it.

“The Matriarch herself picked the metals,” he says, “rumour has it you’re from the stars. Over my years I’ve been sure to collect rocks that fell during meteor showers, if I were lucky to come across them. Little known fact, you can make metals from them.”

Kara’s eyes widen at the knowledge, looking over her shoulder, “This is made from metals not from here?”

He nods, admiring his work, “Aye, it is.”

She presses her palm against the breastplate, grinning from ear to ear. It was nothing flashy or dyed differently, matching that of every other set. But instead of the sigil of Lena painted and polished in the middle, it was her crest. House El’s crest. 

Tears form as she stares at her armour, “May I?”

“It’d be an honour,” he says, reaching out to help her take the armour from the stand, “it’s a regular kit like everyone else’s, thought I don’t know what armour was like the last time you wore it.”

She laughs, wiping her tears, “A lot less pretty than this.”

Having stood there for what he figured was long enough, James pats Winn on the back and the two walk off to continue their duties for the day. Kara doesn’t turn to say her goodbyes, fixated on unbuckling the straps to put her armour on.

The blacksmith pulls the chainmail out from underneath it all, handing it delicately to Kara. She tosses it on with ease, pulling her hair out from underneath it so it won’t get tangled in the loops. She reaches out for the breastplate, slipping it over her head and securing the straps as tight as she can without being uncomfortable. 

The greaves come next, the blacksmith helps fasten them as Kara looks down and still grins. One gauntlet is passed over, being tapped against her arm to break her from the trance the piece is giving her. She takes it, sheepishly smiling in response as she slides her hand within. She takes the second gauntlet and does the same as before. The final piece comes as the belt with her scabbard attached, which the blacksmith helps with as well. 

Turning around, he reaches for the blade rack and lifts a beautifully crafted piece from it. He holds it out, one hand on the hilt and one steadying the blade itself, and bows his head.

“Your sword.”

Kara looks from him to the weapon in awe, gently taking the hilt in her hand from his and lifts it into the air. She feels the weight, how balanced it is throughout, and swings it to the side. She points it to the ground, eyeing the shine of the sun as it cascades down the metal.

“Marvelous,” Kara regards, “absolutely marvelous.”

“Indeed.”

Kara looks up from the sword seeing Lena, an amused look on her face, and sheathes her sword at her side.

“How did you know of this?” she asks, pointing to her crest, “no one knows of it, no one alive.”

Lena smiles, “You mean the symbol on your keep’s doors? The one carved in stone? I remembered it and drew it out.”

Kara looks at Lena for a moment, her eyes flickering from Lena’s then to her lips, biting her own bottom lip in the process.

“I appreciate this,” Kara she says, reeling in herself for the duration of the conversation,  “I will wear this with pride.”

“That is the intended use,” Lena teases, “we must prepare the trial, though. You may wear your armour, since I feel you would sleep in it if you had the chance.”

Kara turns and thanks the blacksmith, offering her hand to him. He takes her arm instead in the traditional showing of brotherhood.

“Thank you,” she says, “what is your name? I will be sure to have it written for this work you have done.”

He shakes his head, “No need for that, I promise.”

“As you wish, my friend.”

They shake and Kara parts from him, approaching Lena. Her armour jingles with each step and she lets out a brief, joyous squeak. Lena laughs outright at the hilarious noise coming from the fearsome creature, wrapping her arm around Kara’s metalclad shoulders.

“Come,” Lena says between laughter, “I appreciate the humour but serious matters are ahead.”

Kara sighs, “I could not have one single day to unwind?”

“Alas, no.”

Groaning, she allows herself to be lead to the back of the camp where the various single cells were held.

Lena mumbles under her breath something Kara didn’t care to catch, still fixated on her armour as it glitters and glimmers. She lifts her arms, balling her fists in the gauntlets. 

“This is truly amazing,” Kara rushes out, looking up from her hands as she realises they stand within eyesight of the cells, “I will thank you properly later.”

She moves past Lena, hand relaxed against the pommel of her sword, approaching the imprisoned Lillian ahead. 

Lena’s brow raises in question, watching Kara walk. Before she could begin to wonder of the meaning behind the words, she shakes it away and follows Kara.

Her eyes move from the Immortal and to her mother as the knot in her stomach doubles in size. She’s sat with her back against the cage, pretending to be unbothered by the events over the last day. She blood on her lip has flaked away, her hair matted and messy, her outfit disheveled and stained. Yet she still has the same confidence on her face. 

Kara’s approaching causes her head to turn, sneering.

“Ah,” Lillian muses, “you reward your dog with a treat, I see. Remarkable work, Lena.”

Pulling the blade from the scabbard enough to show the blade, Kara snarls. “Mind yourself, Lillian. Look at your surroundings, who truly is the dog?”

Lillian takes a sharp breath, standing from the cell, “Does she let you sleep at the foot of her bed as well?”

Kara steps forward, fully unsheathing the blade. She slides it between the squares of the cage until the hilt slams against the metal, a jarring sound of anger versus steel. 

“Keep talking,” Kara goads, “your blood will be the first that my weapon tastes.”

Lena stands behind Kara, clearing her throat. Knowing the meaning behind it, Kara withdraws her blade and secures it against her hip. She turns to the side, bowing her head down in apology.

“That’s it,” she sneers, “heel to your master.”

Lena’s head snaps to look at her mother, raising her hand between her and Kara before a response can be made.

Lillian moves her gaze to her daughter, her face lightening as their eyes meet. She smiles, as she did to Kara back in Avaritia. 

“Lena,” she says, “how have you been, my darling girl?”

Lena lifts her chin, “I’ve never been better.”

“Daughter, please,” Lillian clicks her tongue, “you wound me with your words, do you not care about your own mother?”

Kara catches the slight pull in her chest, shifting toward Lena to protect her. Lena places her hand on Kara’s back in assurance, still looking at Lillian. 

“Enough with the attempt to charm me,” Lena says, her Matriarch persona taking over, “you know why you’re here and what must come.”

Sighing, Lillian fits her hands through the squares of the cage wall in front of her. 

“What do you want to know?”

Lena folds her hands together, resting them against her thighs as she cherishes the victory momentarily.

“Why did you do this?”

Lillian sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. “Why wouldn’t I? Isn’t there an appeal to living forever, being beautiful forever?”

Kara scoffs, “You do not know the pain of living forever.”

“You go to sleep after helping someone for a month,” Lillian bites, “you sleep for decades until someone else desperate enough requires your help. You wake, beautiful and strong. You are exactly what I want to become.”

Brushing past Lena, Kara stands in front of Lillian. Her lip trembles, temporarily curling into a snarl once more before dropping as her eyes begin to water.

“I say goodbye to those I love each and every time,” Kara grits through clenched jaw, “they go on with their lives, without me. I wake without them and have to repeat my process. Each time, it hurts more.”

Kara doesn’t blink, staring into Lillian’s eyes as she continues. 

“I pour myself into every person I meet, doing everything I can to help them and better their lives. I help people. You break them.”

She turns her head before Lillian can see the tears spill, turning her back to the woman as she looks at Lena. 

“Catherine Grant was the last that was able to visit my dreams,” Kara says, “we loved each other. She was my queen, and I her protector. When my time came, I fought every step I could to stay with her.”

Her thoughts becoming truth, Lena relaxes at the explanation. She reaches her hand out and brushes away Kara’s tears, smiling at her. 

Kara takes a staggering breath, “I do not want to say goodbye to you.”

She presses her forehead against Lena’s, closing her eyes to make sure no more tears fall. Lena cups her chin as she closes her eyes as well.

“You won’t have to.”

Clearing her throat, Lillian forces the two out of their moment. 

“How fitting,” she laughs, a cold and bitter one, “you fall for yet another person you are supposed to save.”

Kara lifts her head, Lena smiles at her as she ignores Lillian’s general existence. Lena ducks her head away, shy over how she lost herself momentarily.

“Will you end what I created?” Lillian asks, “or do you not have the strength.”

Without facing her mother, Lena squeezes Kara’s chin in her hand. “She will do it.”

Feigning shock, Lillian lifts her hand to her mouth as she gasps, “Your musty cellar dweller will carry out the act?”

“If I had any emotion to delegate to be harmed by your words, they would be, truly.”

Lillian holds her fingers to her mouth, stopping her from laughing in the moment.

"You can't stop me," Lillian mutters, staring forward at Kara just beyond the bars, "you know not of what I put into place. You know just the outline of it all, but not the guts and glory I have worked so hard for."

Kara's jaw clenches as Lillian continues. 

"I waited years for this day, expecting it from Lex but he didn't have the courage to do it," Lillian’s hand drops as she laughs to herself at the mention of her son, "he was always pathetic and he knew it. But once Lena came along, it all changed."

She extends her arm out, raising her hand toward Lena and curls her fingers inward to her palm. Lena jerks forward, pulled by an invisible force. Kara whips around, putting her hands on Lena's shoulders to secure her in place. 

Lillian chuckles, "My blood calls to me, even though her spirit does not."

"I will end you," Kara says, keeping her focus on Lena at the moment, "I will stop this."

"You may end my life, my mortal life, and bleed Lex like a pig for a feast, but you will never know what plans that have yet to unfold."

Lillian drops the grasp on Lena, letting her arm fall back to her side, "Only time will reveal what has been set in stone."

Wordlessly, Kara and Lena exchange glances as Kara draws her blade once more. 

“Caster become breaker,” Lena speaks, steeling herself as she does, “the ties that bind now severed, let the hold they have crumble with their life. Let them both fade into nothing.”

The center of Lena’s chest begins to vibrate, a small and fast motion. The essence of her soul becomes white hot.

Fear.

She feels fear. 

As Kara reaches and grabs Lillian through the cage, she looks over her shoulder for the signal.

Lillian and Lena share a moment, eyes locked as relief pours from the older woman. Indecision screams from every side as keeps herself calm and levelheaded.

Should she give the woman what she wants?

Is this part of the plan?

Lena reaches her hands together to wring them out in her moment of anxiety, but she stops. She lifts her chin, holding her head high.

“Goodbye mother.”

Kara drives the blade into Lillian’s rib cage, pushing it with her brute strength as it severs the woman’s spine and slides through the skin of her back. Lillian’s eyes grow wide as she begins to sputter blood, dripping down her bottom lip as she stares at her daughter. 

Lena forces herself to watch her mother die, and she does. Kara twists the sword, leaning in to Lillian.

“Rot in hell.”

She pulls her weapon from Lillian’s now lifeless carcass with a single tug, watching as she crumbles and collapses against the ground of the cell. 

Lena’s eyes follow her mother’s body down to the ground, time beginning to slow until the impact of flesh against earth occurs. 

Time then stands still. 

The thing she fought so hard for so long for had finally happened. She, through an extension of Kara, killed her mother. She brought on her own freedom. 

Not before long, time for Lena begins again and she feels a twinge of discomfort.

It grows, pulsing harder.

Lena’s hand grabs at her chest, opposite to her heart, nails clawing at the fabric keeping her from clutching at the pain. She groans, falling to her knees and she clamps her eyes shut to comprehend the pain.

She moves her hand around, untying the cloak around her and pushes the silk of her dress out of the way. Kara watches, dropping to her knees.

“Lena?” she asks, concerned as Lena continues to scratch against the top of her ribs leaving angry, red marks against her pale skin, “what is happening?”

Lena huffs, opening her eyes and looking down at the spot that aches. No visible damage except the marks she caused to herself. 

The pain subsides, and she lifts her head up to find her mother’s body turned to ash, blowing away in the wind. 

“It’s done.”

Kara looks behind her, seeing a vacant cell, and turns back to Lena.

“Are you okay?”

Lena regulates her breathing, heartbeat beginning to slow from the panic, “Better.”

Kara wraps her arms around Lena, hugging her tight as she breathes a sigh of relief. 

“We should rest.”

Lena nods, pressing her cheek against the cold metal protecting Kara’s chest.

Shifting Lena in her arms, she lifts her up bridal style, carrying her back to their tent. Lena keeps her face against Kara’s armour, finally calm enough to focus after whatever that just happened. 

Approaching the tent, the guard standing watch straightens his posture at the sight of Lena and Kara coming toward him. He lifts his foot to step forward and assist, but Kara shakes her head before he can. He nods, bowing his head, and opens the tent flap wide enough for Kara to enter without a problem. 

Kara makes her way toward the bed, gently lowering and placing Lena on the plush top before backing away and starting to take her armour off. 

Grumbling to herself about the lack of an armour stand, Kara elects to hang her suit on an empty chair off in the corner, thankful for having at least that.

By the time she fully undresses from the armour, Lena was curled up on her side, watching from the bed.

Kara gives a smile, “How are you feeling?”

“Quite honestly,” Lena says, sitting up, “I don’t exactly know.”

“Are we speaking of your mother?”

Lena shrugs, “Her and us, truth be told.”

“If I may speak plainly,” Kara says, “I am afraid of whatever she has set into motion.”

Giving a light, breathy laugh in response, Lena nods in agreement.

“But, I am here. I always will be here, to help and protect you against your mother’s magic.”

Smiling at one another, the tense moment flitters away, leaving a warm, airy feel in it’s wake. 

“Though,” Kara wags her finger at Lena, “we did speak of your unknown feelings for us in my dream, remember?”

Lena picks a pillow from the bed, tossing it at the Immortal. Kara snags it from the air, using her superspeed to appear in front of the woman in an instant.

Gasping at the sudden display of her powers, Lena presses her back against the bed in surprise. 

“I don’t think I will ever get accustomed to that,” Lena states, “even seeing you fly earlier had me blown away.”

Kara places the pillow next to Lena, grinning from ear to ear, “Please, continue to inflate my ego.”

Lena shakes her head, trying not to laugh as she scoots closer to Kara standing by the bed. 

Kara reaches down and takes Lena’s hands in hers, lifting them up to her lips and presses a kiss to each of Lena’s knuckles. Gentle, featherlight kisses.

“I know I did that in the dream,” Kara says against Lena’s hands, “but I wanted to feel it in person.”

Lena tugs her hands free from Kara’s, placing them on either side of her face. She guides Kara down, having the ancient one kneel beside her. 

She leans forward, capturing Kara’s lips with her own. Electricity courses through her veins and chills simultaneously float over her skin, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

She watches Kara melt into the kiss and follows after her, closing her eyes as she takes in every part of their embrace.

Kara snakes her arms around Lena’s torso, holding her in place.

Breaking away before she got too carried away, Lena’s breath catches. Opening her eyes to see a peaceful and happy Kara, lids slowly opening and showing the beautiful blue eyes she had fallen for when she saw them open for the first time in the keep. 

Adrenaline replaces the electricity and she feels like she’s filled to the brim with courage. She opens her mouth, unable to look away.

“I-,” she stammers, “I love you.”

Kara pauses a moment, etching the moment out to make sure it would forever be in her memory. 

For the first time in a long while, beyond anything Kara could vividly remember, she felt something deep. Like a preferred thick blanket that fought against the bite of winter. A familiar tune or poem that made one’s toes feel fuzzy.

Home.

She was home with Lena, for Lena was her home. Where she finally felt at peace.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	9. tonight we ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> planning, Kara and Lena are adorable, planning, Avaritia's Commander Lucy Lane, and some more planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight We Ride isn't on Apex, but it's still a damn good song (also the music video is Mad Max themed and rad af)
> 
> get ready for the big war ahead~

Gently waking from slumber, Kara feels the shift of Lena on her chest. The hand moving from being buried in her hair at the back of her neck, down to rest against her shoulder. The soft intake of breath and the slow heartbeat partially lull her back to sleep before she controls herself. 

She slides Lena’s head off of her chest and transfers her to a pillow. As the transition is made, Lena groans in disapproval. She opens her eyes, brows knit together as she pouts.

“Where are you going?”

Kara chuckles, looking at the woman next to her as she sits up, “I must go over today’s plans with your men.”

“No,” Lena says, throwing her arms around Kara’s midsection, “I am the Matriarch and I command you to stay in this bed.”

Kara bites her bottom lip to suppress her laugh, “Surely your brother would not mind an extra day to prepare his forces against me, correct?”

The mention of her brother has her drop her arms and turn over in the bed, pulling the blankets over her head.

“I apologise,” Kara says, standing from the bed, “I do not wish to mention our enemies this early in the morning, but I must remain on task.”

Lena pulls the blanket down, glaring at Kara over her shoulder, “Must you always be so dutiful?”

Flashing a toothy grin, Kara nods. “It is my code.”

“You should rewrite it.”

Not bothering to undress from her sleeping attire, Kara walks to the entrance of their tent. She turns enough to look at the grumpy woman in the bed and smiles. 

“It has brought me to you,” she says, “I would never alter something that has done that.”

Groaning, Lena rolls back over to look at Kara. “You’re too smooth of a talker to be as old as you are.”

“You would be surprised at the ladies I have charmed in my lifetimes.”

Lena launches out of bed, jumping toward Kara from the comment. Kara effortlessly catches her, holding her at arm’s length while the two laugh at each other.

“Plural?” Lena asks as Kara relaxes her arms and allows Lena to hug her, “I would be jealous if I didn’t know how tied around my finger you are.”

Kara hums as she hugs her, ignoring the response as she enjoys the embrace.

She presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead before pulling away, “I should let you return to your sleep.”

Yawning, Lena nods. She waves to Kara as she turns around and heads back to bed while Kara exits the tent.

* * *

 

Strolling out from the tent, Kara is immediately greeted by Winn, who she nearly collided into from how close he was to the tent entrance.

“Uh,” she says in surprise, “hello to you too, my friend.”

Winn gives a quick smile in apology, “I was trying to gauge when I should announce my presence, but figured you two wanted privacy so I waited.”

“You heard everything?”

Winn nods.

Kara sighs.

“Why are you the way you are?”

He shrugs, “My mother asked me the same thing, but that’s beside the point at the moment. The people from Lillian’s city have come with a caravan of sorts, wishing to speak to the ones responsible for their freedom.”

Kara runs her fingers through her hair to tame the bedhead, “Where are they?”

“They offered to wait for you both outside the camp,” Winn juts his thumb over his shoulder in their direction, “if that’s alright?”

Kara rubs her face with her hands, in a combination of annoyance and trying to make sense of the situation.

“I suppose,” she mutters, letting her hands fall as she looks at Winn, “I will tell the Matriarch, allow them to enter and get food. If we need more, send another hunting party. We will be out shortly.”

Winn bows briefly, turning around and jogging toward the entrance of the camp while barking the orders to everyone as he goes. Kara rolls her eyes and walks back to the entrance of the tent.

“Lena,” Kara says, pushing the tent flap open, “there are people waiting for us outside the- oh.”

Much to her surprise, Kara sees Lena standing in front of the full length mirror, fixing the sigil holding her cloak together on her chest. She looks up, seeing Kara in the reflection and smirks. 

“You do know the tent has cloth walls, right?” she jokes, “I heard everything.”

Kara stares at the woman in front of her, mouth falling open in awe. She had seen her wear a shirt and slacks before but nothing to this extent. The form fitting, dark coloured fabric hugged everything in the right place on her legs. The shirt was one she had seen before but still had some sort of hold over her. 

Lena turns around, smirk growing into a full smile. “The mighty Immortal, silenced by her Matriarch in practical clothing. Who would’ve guessed that would be your undoing.”

Forcing her mouth closed with her fingers, Kara shakes out of the daze and laughs. She approaches Lena, not bothering to use her superspeed for once, and takes her in her arms.

“Not the clothing,” Kara says, “but the one wearing it, she is my undoing.”

Lena snakes her arms around Kara’s neck, “Is that so?”

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s mouth, unable to control herself further. She holds her tight against her body, palms splaying against Lena’s back to keep her in place. 

She tugs Lena’s lip between her teeth, appreciating the sound Lena makes in response. 

Before the two could continue to something more, Kara remembers the mass of people from Avaritia in their camp. 

She pulls away, Lena frowning as she does. 

“You’re kidding,” Lena whines, “you’re not allowed to do that.”

Kara laughs, kissing her forehead before stepping away entirely, “Our people are outside.”

“I hate that you’re the responsible one.”

Lena straightens her appearance, glancing at the mirror behind her before she finally exits the tent to start the morning. 

Kara follows behind her, smug as ever, and makes sure to keep a small amount of distance between her and Lena as they walk toward the center of the camp.

Tuning out the commotion of the morning in the camp was something Kara trained herself to do when she first arrived. It was second nature now. She never thought it would turn around to bite her in the ass.

The added group from Avaritia doubled the noise in the morning. Laughing men and women, the clinking of tankards and plates and cutlery as they enjoyed their breakfast, and the general sounds of the camp being deconstructed to continue on the journey.

It overwhelmed Kara.

Hell, it overwhelmed Lena as well.

Mentally, she knew that she had a following of a good amount of people. She knew that others would come to join her cause because she knew others would be suffering under her family’s control just as she was. 

Visually, being able to see the people that believed in her, it was almost too much. 

After years of being laughed at and never taken seriously, she had her army. She worked her fingers to the bone studying the Immortal and figuring out how to have others join her to awaken the ancient being. 

She looks around as she approaches the bonfire, seeing her men in their amour sitting with townsfolk, smiling and exchanging stories of their lives back and forth. 

She smiles, proud of herself for getting this far. 

Winn turns from the group he was talking to and throws his arms in the air in excitement. 

“The Matriarch and Immortal have arrived.”

Everyone’s heads turn to them as Lena stops and Kara stands beside her. The cheers Kara heard as she left kick back up again, shouting her title along with Lena’s simultaneously. They all clap, including their soldiers, thanking the two of them.

A woman steps from the crowd as the cheers begin to die down, approaching the two of them. 

She bows her head, “Matriarch and Immortal, you have done us all a great deed and we cannot thank you two enough.”

Lena reaches out, tapping the woman on her shoulder to pick her head up. She does so, sheepishly smiling in apology.

“I am sorry for what my mother has done to you,” Lena says, looking up at everyone around her, “to all of you. But she is gone, and will not harm you, or anyone, ever again.”

The cheers erupt once more, fists raised into the air in triumph at the first acknowledgement of their new freedom.

The woman raises her hand to silence them all as she continues, “My name is Lucy Lane, I served under Jack Spheer for the last several years in Avaritia’s military. Since he is nowhere to be found, I suppose I am now the commander.”

Kara grins, “It is always good to see a woman lead thousands of warriors into battle.”

“Especially if you have the Immortal of tales as inspiration,” Lucy returns the grin, “but specifically since Lillian is gone and there are no other leaders, I must take control of the city.”

“I must be the first to congratulate you, then,” Lena says, “I believe you will be a much better ruler than my mother ever was.”

Lucy nods, laughing, “Though I do believe anyone would be, I appreciate the gesture.”

She looks over her shoulder, clapping twice, and steps aside. The townsfolk disperse from the rest of them, hurrying out of the camp and then returning moments later with their hands filled with various crates and chests. 

“Since I am leader,” Lucy begins, “I want to bestow our deepest gratitude as a city, and replenish any, and all, resources you need before you continue on your path.”

The townsfolk begin to place and open each crate and chest in front of Kara and Lena, bowing and muttering their individual thanks as they approach. 

The contents are vast in variety. Dried meats and fruits, cheese, breads, and spices. Also waves of metals, ingots and ore, and general supplies for metalworking. Clothes, fabrics to make clothes, and various footwear. 

Feeling overwhelmed once more, Lena watches as each person lays out their offering to them and wanders off. She looks at Kara, completely flabbergasted, and stops herself from grasping her hand in front of everyone. 

“I have no words,” Lena says, “I genuinely have nothing to say except to thank you.”

Lucy shakes her head, “There is no need to thank us, please take all of this in good faith.”

Lena looks around at everyone, how they smile as their eyes connect, how they bow and mouth words she doesn’t pick up. Her chest feels tight, like she’s suffocating. 

Kara picks up on her elevated heart rate, placing her hand on the small of Lena’s back, “Matriarch, you should see over all of this and make sure it is tended to appropriately.”

Giving her an obvious out, Lena smiles. 

“Yes,” she stammers, “I should. You are too kind, good people of Avaritia.”

Lena turns to Winn, making a distressed face, and turns around. Winn stands in confusion at everything, but quickly follows after her leaving Kara with Lucy.

“James,” Kara calls out, “I need your assistance.”

Pushing through the crowd at the call of his name, James emerges and smiles at Kara.

“Immortal,” he says, turning to look at Lucy, “Commander Lane, hello.”

The two share a glance, looking away after a while as their faces grow hot in embarrassment. 

Kara keeps her comments to herself, coughing to cover the laugh that escapes from her.

“Bring the materials to the blacksmith,” she orders, “I wish for the Matriarch to have her own set of armour, just as precaution. Something elegant and strong.”

James nods, stealing one last look at Lucy before reaching down and picking up the heavy chest from the ground. He struggles momentarily, but realising Lucy is watching him, he hoists it up in a huff. 

Lucy watches James leave, completely oblivious to the stifled laughter coming from Kara beside her. 

“Do you have craftsmen?”

The words register in her brain and Lucy’s head snaps to Kara’s direction, “Come again?”

“Do you have craftsmen,” Kara asks again, “I have a request.”

Thinking over the masses, Lucy looks over the crowd that came with her from their city. Sifting through the bunch, she figures the local craftsmen didn’t come with her.

“We do,” she says, “but not with us at the moment. I could pass the word on, though.”

Kara beams, “Good. My keep is to the north, hard to miss if you follow the paths in all of those books. I wish for this story to be written on the walls, just like every other one is. Make sure to include the Matriarch, and to not stop writing until I return.”

Lucy nods, “It will be done.”

“Well if that is settled,” Kara says, “I will assist the Matriarch in overseeing the madness.”

Kara extends her hand to Lucy, which she happily takes as they grasp one another’s forearms. 

“Thank you for everything, Immortal.”

Kara smiles, squeezing Lucy’s arm in her grasp, “Make sure the story is right, do not let them leave anything out.”

Lucy chuckles, “Of course.”

With the last of the goodbyes said, Kara smiles and nods to each person left standing with them all before finally heading off deeper into the camp to look for Lena. 

She pushes past the various men running about with the crates from Avaritia, feigning  competence as they wander aimlessly trying to find spots for each and every box.

Kara approaches the tent, the tent flaps pulled open as Winn attempts to carry Kara’s armour out without scratching it on itself.

“Winn,” Lena shouts from within the tent, “if there is one blemish, you will have to explain to her what happened.”

Sighing, Winn gently places everything on the grass. 

“Could she just wear it instead of me having to carry it?”

Lena groans, “Are you honestly this thick or is it just to me?”

Kara walks toward them, amused in the argument, “I can just wear it, you know.”

Lena pokes her head outside of the tent, flashing a quick smile at her and pulls back into the tent, continuing to organise everything in their tent. 

“If you don’t mind,” she says, “it would help us immensely because we’re already lacking on space for everything.”

Grabbing her armour from the ground, Kara begins to fastens everything on while gesturing to Winn to continue to help Lena.

As she fiddles with the gauntlets, she looks up at Lena carefully packing away the blankets and pillows of their bed. 

“You could have someone else do that for you,” Kara says as she walks over to help, “you are the leader, you have more to worry about.”

Lena folds the sheet as neatly as she can, eyeing the uneven sides of the fold and sighs. She puts it into the chest, locking it finally as she’s put everything she needed into it.

“The same could be said to you,” she looks up at Kara, “shouldn’t you be informing them all of the battle strategy?”

Kara shrugs, “I need you there, Matriarch.”

Smirking, Lena stands up. She looks to Winn who currently is taking down the tent itself with another soldier. 

“Pause for a moment,” she tells them, “we must discuss the next step.”

Winn breathes a sigh of relief, immediately stopping from untying the tent wall from the large wooden rod it was secured to. He and the other man look to each other and hurry out of the tent, leaving the view of Kara and Lena.

Lena frowns, “Is dismantling the tent really that tedious?”

Kara laughs, wrapping her arm around Lena’s midsection as gently as she possibly could in her armour.

“Come,” she says, guiding her out of the tent, “we must speak of war.”

Stepping out, they follow the rest of their small army to the back of the camp. They stand around a massive table, leaving enough space for Kara and Lena once they arrive.

Coming into view of it, Kara sees James with a large roll of paper in his hands, gently pushing through the crowd as he approaches the table. 

The crowd parts as Kara clears her throat, moving her arm from Lena and letting her walk in front of her. 

James quickly unfurls the paper, revealing a map of the continent. As Kara approaches, she focuses on the map. She looks at the sketching Avaritia, following up from the spot in search of her mountain. Not too surprising to find it wasn’t there, Kara still hurts a little from not being able to find it.

“As you all know, my mother has been captured and dealt with,” Lena says, standing at the table, “there was no plan in regards to her retrieval, which we all believed the Immortal would handle it herself. This time is different, however.”

Kara finds her position behind Lena as she continues to speak, forcing herself to not make a face at the mention of her lone wolf approach for Lillian’s head. 

Lena taps the sketch of Avaritia on the map, “We are here.”

She pulls her finger further out from the city, dragging it out into a sea of grasslands in the western region.

“This is where Lex is located,” she says, “words travels fast in regards to a Luthor’s whereabouts, and I am certain he knows where we are.”

“He knows where we are but not of our capabilities.”

Lena looks behind her, “Nor yours.”

“Aye,” Kara says, “but he will know stories, as you did.”

Of course he’d know in that sense, he was there just at the beginning of Lena’s adoration for Kara’s stories. He sat in her room when their mother would tell the stories, feigned interested and surprise along as Lena listened in with excitement. 

The memory stings as she keeps her gaze at the map, thinking of the earlier days of her family. 

When she didn’t know the evil her mother put on her, how her life was created solely for her mother to feed from and stay young forever. 

“Enough of reminiscing,” James grunts, “battle plans, what are we all doing? How will we be doing it?”

Lena pulls herself from her mind, looking to Kara. “Well?”

“I go alone.”

Lena, James, and Winn all simultaneously shake their heads and voice their distaste for the plan. 

“You were captured for a week prior when you ran off alone,” Lena scolds, “you expect me, or even all of us, to let you handle this by yourself? Do you know how many he has in his command?”

James nods along with Lena’s point, “You may be undying, but that won’t mean you can’t be taken advantage of.”

Kara keeps her head down, balling her armoured hand into a fist as they continue.

“If anything you should have us with you,” Winn speaks up, “we all follow you in, you give the command, and we clash.”

“Or you infiltrate in the middle of the night,” James adds, “take a small party, steal Lex from his sleep. How loyal are they if they hold no land or titles to fight for?”

Looking from James and Winn, Lena agrees vocally here and there without adding more to her own statement. 

“You all cannot handle what I can,” Kara tries to calmly explain, her temper beginning to flare with the group of them underestimating her, “I broke from Lillian’s spell myself, none of you assisted personally.”

Lena winces as if she were hit physically by Kara’s words and the bite she said them with. She helped Kara, and Kara knew it.

“That’s selfish,” James crosses his arms over his chest, “you expect us to let you walk in and fight our battles for us? What do you think we’re even here for?”

Kara slams her fist into the table, causing it to splinter and crack through to the other side. They all fall silent as Kara fights to keep herself in check.

“I respect what you are all here to do,” she clenches and unclenches her jaw as she speaks, “I am honoured you would lay your lives down for your Matriarch, but you all must understand when you are outmatched.”

James huffs, “How can we know we’re outmatched if we don’t know the enemy?”

“I know you are hungry for war, James,” Kara says slowly, “do not let your bloodlust cloud your mind and put your brothers in danger.”

“But what are  _ we _ supposed to do?” 

Kara lifts her head from the table, not knowing where the voice came from. She looks to everyone, but none of them step forward and repeat themselves.

“You do what you have sworn to,” she states, “you protect your Matriarch in whatever ways necessary.”

She turns her head, looking to Lena. She knows Lena can handle herself, how could she not after all these years? She was afraid to see what Lex would do to his sister if he had the chance. She knew if she could, she would have nightmares of what the now eldest Luthor would bring to the sister who wished his demise. 

“I know you will try to come with the army, and lead them from the field,” Kara says, ignoring the fact that their entire army is standing around them, “I will not let you stand in harm’s way.”

She opens her mouth to speak, to fight back, but Kara silences her by raising her hand.

“If something were to happen to you, and I was the cause, I would never be able to live with myself.”

She swallows her emotions, standing up from the table. James shakes his head, walking away from the table in defeat.

“We leave as we normally do,” Kara watches James walk off, a bit wounded from his words, “but we will make camp outside of his and make sure he doesn’t know. We will keep watch in every direction for scouts and you will report to me directly if you catch anything or anyone.”

She reaches down to her hip, grasping her blade by the hilt, and pulls it from the scabbard.

“Without your help in this, I would not be able to fulfill my duty to your Matriarch,” she says, “are you with me in this?”

The men grumble in their agreement, not entirely sold on the fact that they wouldn’t have any direct action.

“You are my sword,” she shouts, lifting her blade into the air, “without you all, I would not be able to strike true and bring down whatever awaits beyond.”

The tone shifts, from the mumbles under breath of how this was a waste of their time and skill to excitement boiling up through them. They look to Kara with bright eyes, ready for the battle despite they wouldn’t necessarily have a large role in it.

Feeling reconnected with them all, Kara grins from ear to ear. Their trust was key for her, not only for the duty she had to handle for Lena, but personally. She knew they had this image of her in their heads and she wanted to live up to it.

“Thank you for your strength,” she says, sheathing her sword, “let us finish up here and meet what faces us head on.”

* * *

 

With a brighter spark than before, their men rush to finish up their packing. They push and shove one another, vibrating with an energy they never had prior, and begin to file in for the first step in their journey west. 

Kara and Lena head to their horses, strangely silent. Kara offers to help Lena onto her horse, but Lena declines and hoists herself up using her own strength. She gives Kara a look, more of the “I am capable” than “I don’t need you”, which Kara preferred the first than the second. 

Kara lifts herself onto her horse and coos into his ear as she normally does, happy to be on him after a while. 

Lena guides her horse away from Kara, walking off to join the rest of the army. Kara chooses to not acknowledge it and wanders after Lena on her own time. 

As Kara takes her place at the head of the army, and the last foot soldiers fall in line, she turns her horse around. 

“Hold onto this moment for all time,” she says, addressing them all, “for this is the moment we ride.”

The men stamp their spears and boots into the ground beneath them, unison. 

Kara points to the horizon of their destination, “I hear them call our names, raising their flag, fuelling their flame.”

She tugs the reins on her horse, having him turn around once more to face the army. She reaches under her breastplate, pulling the L on her necklace out and holding it up for everyone. 

“When we move, we move as one,” she yells, “when we strike, we strike as one. We fight for the Matriarch. No regrets, just live for the fight.”

Letting a fierce, and surprising, war cry out, Winn snarls and slams his covered hand against his shield.

Kara smiles at his reaction, tucking the L back inside.

“Renounce your precious lives,” she turns her horse back around to begin to lead the expedition, “and ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	10. general of the dark army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calm(ish) before the storm. Lena gives Kara a gift. Lena learns more about Kara. Kara gains information. the approaching war on the horizon draws even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had planned to finish this for nanowrimo but holy god did shit hit the fan. fiancee has a concussion from soccer and hasn't been able to do anything since she was diagnosed so i've been busy making sure she's okay. super sorry for the delay. i hope this is enough to make up for it all. next chapter it goes D O W N
> 
> also side note, feel free to check my writing tumblr out because i'm tagging stuff i'm using for inspiration and it might be something to be excited over or also if you want to see what might be coming. it's /tagged/follow-me-to-apex-vibes so check it outttt
> 
> title isn't in Apex, but it's still an Unleash The Archers song~

The journey west was not easy, nor did any of them expect it to be. Leaving from the outskirts of Avaritia in the south, backtracking enough to meet the massive forests they passed earlier on, so they could camp for the first night there. 

In the first night, they elected to not completely unpack, as it wasn’t entirely necessary. Kara made sure the blacksmith did, however, to continue his work on Lena’s armour. She checked up on him regularly throughout the night, offering to bring him food or drink while he worked diligently. He declined, shooing her away as he hammered away on the anvil. 

After the conversation from the day prior, Kara was rethinking her strategy. She was always the one to charge into battle head first, even told she should in most cases. This was the first time the army she served offered to accompany her. It was natural for her to reject it, saying they weren’t able. 

Walking through the light camp they made, Kara noticed how the men were training with one another. Rigorously so, teaching each other different tricks they picked up from their lives before the war, before Lena. 

Kara found herself watching each sparring session, seeing how they moved differently as they struck at one another. Some blocked in the same way, dodged in the same way, struck in the same way. Others elected brute force, kicking in the chest to knock them prone and dominating that way. 

Once done, they nodded to Kara, acknowledging her presence, then walking off to recover. 

Kara stayed quiet, not commenting or mentioning anything to anyone as she proceeded to her tent and went to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day, on the road, Kara made a decision. She knew she would be able to have time to put it into action, since the journey was still in it’s infancy. When they made camp next, Kara pulls Lena to the side as the men begin to build. 

“How many do we have?”

Lena raises an eyebrow in question, “Two hundred and twelve, why?”

“We have two hundred and twelve men on hand,” Kara says to herself, “not nearly enough.”

Lena places her hand on Kara’s clothed chest, “Are you rethinking your plan?”

Kara lifts Lena’s hand, pulling it to her mouth as she kisses her palm briefly before jogging off.

Finding James, sat on the ground, polishing his blade, Kara cuts from her jog and steps towards him.

“I have a plan.”

He looks up from his sword, “I am aware, you told us all of your plan.”

She shakes her head, “You have two hundred and eleven brothers at your side, I can utilize you all.”

James pauses, wiping the rag down his blade and sheathing it at his hip as he stands.

“What made you change your mind?”

“No time for that,” she rushes, “I need you all here, immediately.”

Puzzled, yet intrigued, James calls for everyone to come to him. They wander in, no immediate matter pressing them to come faster. Seeing James and Kara standing together, they begin to grow suspicious.

“I would like to apologise, first and foremost,” Kara begins, “I am not entirely adjusted to the fact there is a willing militia to fight beside me.”

James’ features lighten at the apology, having taken it to heart that Kara didn’t think he was strong enough to handle what was ahead of them all.

“I have a new plan that fits every single one of you in it,” she says, “but you must trust me on this.”

Kara watches them all murmur to one another, exchanging glances of doubt, but come to the consensus that they would trust her.

“James,” she says, “you are key. I want you to take the command, lead everyone to meet Lex’s army in the field.”

“But where will you be?”

Kara smirks, “That’s the other step. It will be a tale of the ages, I swear it.”

* * *

 

Four days pass, and according to the map Lena anxiously checks every three hours, they are nearing in on Lex’s position. 

“Stop.”

The army halts, including Kara on her horse as she looks to Lena with worry at the abrupt command. 

“We’ve arrived,” Lena says, throwing her legs over the side of her horse and jumping down, “we make camp here.”

Quickly, Kara assists with building the tents, her cloak covering her face entirely as she does so. As it is built, she ducks inside her own. 

Lena watches her intently before she shuffles herself away and looks toward the rest of her men as they entirely unpack their carts and start at their usual pace of erecting their living spaces. 

Winn assists the blacksmith with his things, making sure to hide the armour that was nearly perfect from Lena’s wandering eyes as she overlooks them all. Once the blacksmith waves him off, he rushes to Kara and Lena’s tent. 

Lena pays no mind to the reaction, guiding her horse and Kara’s to the stablehand and continues to prepare. 

Stepping into the tent, Winn looks the pacing Kara. He clears his throat, alerting Kara that he entered and she looks up at him.

“I need you to do something for me, Winn.”

He hesitates, “What do you wish of me?”

“Only you can do this,” she says, fixing her hood over her head once more, “I need you to go with the hunting party. Stray off, and find one of Lex’s scouts. They will be around, I know it. Bring him to me immediately when you find him.”

Swallowing hard, Winn nods. He wasn’t much of a fighter, nor was he able to sneak about under the cover of night. But Kara picked him specifically, so he had to believe in himself. 

“No mention of me, remember.”

He nods again, “Of course.”

He steps out, building confidence as he walks over to the readied hunting party with their bows and leathers. He explains he was assigned to join them, despite being in the party the night prior. They shrug, not causing much of a fuss, and they leave the camp together. 

Lena walks in as Winn walks out, “Why are you harbouring secrets now?”

Kara smiles, “This will be a tale of the ages, I swear it.”

“I think you enjoy your stories more than anyone else,” Lena teases, walking over to Kara, “you should live your life and not think so much of your past ones.”

She tugs Kara’s hood down, cupping her face in her hands. She presses a kiss to her lips, melting into the contact. Despite the entire camp knowing of their status, Lena still felt awkward publicly showing Kara affection. 

“It has been too long since I did that,” Lena whines, “you need to be in here more often.”

Laughing, Kara steal a small kiss, “I am all yours for today and tonight, I promise.”

“Finally,” Lena says, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, “I want to show you something.”

A flicker of a spark ignites behind Kara’s eyes and she grins mischievously, “Oh?”

Lena swats her, “Not that.”

She pulls away, walking to the recently placed chest in their tent, and kneels down next to it.

“Close your eyes.”

Kara hums in amusement, closing her eyes as she was told. She hears the chest creak open, listening intently to try and figure out what Lena was grabbing from within it. 

The shuffling of fabrics throws her off, was Lena trying to show her a dress? Kara was relatively certain she had seen every dress Lena has at this point. 

Hearing her grab something and shut the chest, Lena walks toward. 

“Hold your hands out,” Lena says, “it’s something for you.”

Kara does so, extending her hands out with her palms up. Lena places the fabric in her hands.

“Open your eyes.”

As her eyes flutter open, she looks down at the red cloth in her hands. The same red cloth she was wrapped in from her last sleep. The same red cloth Lena quietly kept without Kara realising it.

Kara holds it up, realising it wasn’t entirely the same as she last saw it. It was a cape, a red cape made from the cloth. 

“Do you know when I got this?” Kara asks, staring at the cape, “My mother packed it in my ship before she sent me off my planet to survive and protect my cousin, Kal. It was the last piece of home I ever had.”

Lena’s eyes widen in panic, was Kara upset? She mutilated a cherished childhood item. It backfired. The gift backfired.

Feeling herself shrink, Lena wraps her arms around herself as self doubt creeps in. Kara feels the mood shift and lowers the cape. 

“I love this, Lena,” she insists, “you did not know the origins, but you still made it special. You made this for me.”

Placing her hand over her heart, Lena breathes a sigh of relief.

“You don’t even know how terrified I just was,” she says, “I thought I ruined something from your childhood.”

Kara unties her cloak, letting it fall to the ground without second thought, and ties her new cape around her neck. Despite not being in her armour to top it all off, she poses with her hands on her hips and a bright smile on her face.

“You look wonderful.”

Kara spins around, watching over her shoulder as her cape flutters behind her. “This is a marvelous gift, Lena. You have given me my planet, in a way. I will carry it with me always. Thank you so much.”

“Do you remember your planet?”

The question alone felt foreign to her. Sure she was aware there was something beyond the stars, beyond the soil she grew up on. She never gave it much thought, though. Having Kara here, with her, now knowing her origins was her chance to figure out what was further outside of the atmosphere.

“Of course,” Kara says, stopping herself from spinning, “do you remember your childhood bedroom? Your first creation, be it art or prose?”

Kara offers for Lena to sit on their bed, which Lena happily takes as Kara follows and sits next to her. She takes Lena’s hand in hers, smiling at her.

“I think of my parents often,” she says, eyes looking past Lena as she reminisces, “my mother was beautiful and strong. My father often joked I got my passion and fury from her side of the family.”

Kara squeezes Lena’s hand in her own, focusing back on the woman in front of her. 

“My father would have loved you,” she gushes, “he was a very reserved man, but was not sparse when it came to showing his family affection.”

The mention of a father stung Lena, but she shook it off. Growing up without a father present was not a hinderance on how she was shaped, but she wished she had fond memories like Kara has. 

Hell, she wished she had fond memories of her family in general.

“What was it like to come here the first time?” Lena finds herself asking, “I’m not sure of what is outside of here, stumbling upon another planet sounds so exciting.”

Kara laughs, “Your people thought I was a gift from the gods. My ship landed in a blaze, colliding into the ground in an explosion. I am surprised anyone came to see what it was, what I was.”

Lena snorts, the times have changed a lot since then. When humans worshipped the sun, thinking it was a god that would curse them with plagues if they did not chant properly in the morning as it rose. 

“I had my first slumber several days after I landed,” Kara explains, “I did not get to travel much in that time. I do think I only slept for a couple months, or so.”

“How did you wake the first time?”

Kara chuckles to herself, “I woke to the sound of hymns, begging a god for answers. When my eyes opened, I was surrounded by women in white robes. I was naked, which was off-putting. When they realised I was awake, they wrapped me in a robe and asked me questions for three days straight, which was where the first ever recollection of my existence here came from.”

“The Sisters of Time found you?” Lena asks, “I remember hearing of their stories, but was always told they existed so long ago.”

Kara nods, “I have been around for a very long time.”

“Obviously so,” Lena says, elbowing Kara in jest, “who knew my love would be so old?”

“And who knew my love would be an annoying mortal.”

Kara jumps at Lena, tackling and pinning her to the bed by her shoulders, laughing the entire time at one another. 

The laughter dies down after a moment as Lena looks into Kara’s eyes, reaching up to brush a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

“What is it like beyond here?”

Kara cocks her head to the side in confusion, “Beyond here? In space?”

“Yes,” Lena says, “what is it like in space?”

Kara releases Lena from her grasp, rolling onto the bed and staring up at the tent’s ceiling. She lifts her hands, drawing pictures in the air.

“It is quiet,” she states, “deafeningly quiet. Also lonely. I heard my own breathing for a month and only had the stars as friends. The first sound I heard I thought was my eardrums bursting from inactivity, but it was my ship entering your planet’s orbit.”

Lena pretends she understands the explanation, imagining along with the pictures Kara was drawing above them what it was like for her. 

“I am glad I am here, though,” Kara says, turning her head to look at Lena beside her, “I would sit through a millennia in silence just to be here, in this moment.”

Lena rolls onto her side and kisses Kara. A gentle, soft kiss, one she always aches to give when she steals a glance and the ancient one throughout the day. 

She pulls back, content in the moment, “What is it like to sleep as long as you do?”

“I explained somewhat prior,” Kara says, clearing her throat after the pure kiss had caught her off guard, “I spend as much time as I can with those I was with during that lifetime. I sometimes recall other events and relive those as well. Despite no direct contact, it is nice.”

“Have you ever been able to withhold from sleeping?”

Kara smirks at the question, knowing the true reason behind it other than blatant curiosity. 

“At first, no,” she says, lifting her hand and starts tracing letters of a language Lena didn’t recognise on the woman’s arm, “I would fall asleep every week or so, I think the curse of not protecting my cousin was attempting to stabilise. Eventually, with each time I woke, I gained some semblance of control on it.”

Lena fights her smile back, excited to hear it. Perhaps she had a chance at a somewhat normal life with Kara once this was all said and done. 

“I could hold off a week,” Kara explains, “then a week became two, then three, then a month. A month doubled, tripled, and so on. It has been so long that I think I could handle a year or two before I return to my mountain.”

Potentially two years with Kara sounded like a dream in itself. Lena was worried that she would fall too fast for Kara only to say goodbye before she got the chance to let herself love and be loved. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case. 

“I would come with you, you know,” Lena says matter-of-factly, “I would stay with you, in your keep, until I no longer could or until you woke.”

Kara smiles, “I know you would.”

“Do you think I could have arrangements in your keep?” Lena asks, entirely serious, “the mountain is large, after all. We could have some additions, make it into a nice little home.”

“Are you attempting to domesticate my keep?”

Lena flashes a toothy grin, “What is so wrong about that? It’s so drab anyway, I could spruce it up nicely.”

“It loses the appeal for people when they come to awaken me,” Kara deadpans, “would you have tried as hard as you did if there was a woman in the corner, watching and waiting with decorations and normal homestyle things were strewn about?”

“Now you’re just being mean.”

Kara pulls Lena toward her, wrapping her arms and legs around her body to hold her in place as she laughs. Lena feigns struggle, finally giving in and placing her head on Kara’s chest, listening to her heartbeat.

“You are good, Lena.”

Lifting her head up to look at Kara in question, “Where did that come from?”

“I can tell you have struggled with the notion for a while,” Kara says, running her fingers through the ends of Lena’s hair, “if this is the right step, if you are wrong for working to free yourself even if it meant killing your family.”

Lena presses her face into Kara’s shirt, quiet.

“You are fighting the good fight, there is no need to question where your loyalty is.”

After everything she has been through, from start to the very moment of right now, Lena never thought she would be told she was doing the right thing. She knew in her heart that there was a grey area along the lines of killing your blood relatives, but was it different since they damned you in such a way?

She hides her smile, nuzzling her face against Kara’s chest, “Thank you.”

“I simply tell the truth,” Kara says, kissing Lena’s scalp, “I am proud of you.”

Relaxing in bed with the woman she’s found so much strength and courage in, Lena closes her eyes and further melts against Kara. 

A moment of peace.

She breathes in Kara’s scent, happy to be surrounded in her protection and warmth, and slowly drifts off.

Hearing Lena’s heartbeat slow to a calm rhythm, she smoothes down her hair, not wanting to move as Lena sleeps on her chest. 

Then her ears pick up a rapid beat and some bit of a struggle, being dragged toward the tent. Cursing to herself, she slips out from under Lena’s body, and flashes toward the tent’s entrance. She looks over her shoulder briefly, confirming that Lena was still asleep, and steps outside.

Winn tugs the man forward by his hands, looking up Kara standing by her tent. He gives her a nod, directing his captor toward the back of the camp quietly. Kara walks through the camp, heading to the cells in the back. 

She stands to the side of the cell, opening the door, waiting for Winn to arrive. 

As he turns the corner and shoves the man to the cell, he takes a deep breath and leans forward, holding himself up with his hands on his knees.

“I am never doing that again,” he wheezes, “he nearly got away.”

Kara shuts and locks the door behind him, reaching through the bars and forcing the man to turn around and face her. 

“Hello, friend,” she speaks, her voice low to make sure no one can hear her, “I am Kara, and you are?”

The imprisoned man swallows hard, eyes flicking between Kara and Winn, weighing out his options. 

“Nicholas,” he says, “am I going to die?”

Kara shakes her head, pulling her hands back through the bars and crossing them over her chest. 

“If you tell us what we need to hear, no,” she looks back to Winn, “otherwise he will bring you back to Lex, without your head.”

Winn stands tall, puffing his chest out to add to the failed attempt of intimidation. Kara makes a face in question, one their captive can’t see, and Winn drops the act. 

Nicholas steps closer to the bars, “What do you want to know?”

“How many of you are there?”

“Ten thousand,” he says, “ten thousand men, and then Lex himself. But he won’t be on the field, he doesn’t fight.”

Kara unfolds her arms, leaning on the cell, “A leader that will not lead his men into battle as they fight to protect him? How selfish.”

“You are fighting in his sister’s name,” Nicholas retorts, “will she join you on the field tomorrow?”

“I will not let her.”

Nicholas scoffs, “She is the same as he.”

Kara snaps her hand forward, through the bars once more, and grips his throat. She lifts him up using her strength, jaw clenched in anger.

“I killed their mother in this exact cell,” she snarls, “do you wish to follow in her footsteps?”

The choked gasps coming from Nicholas’ mouth as he digs his nails into Kara’s bare hand at his throat grow louder as he fights against her. She drops him suddenly, his body slams against the hard ground and he reaches up to rub at his neck.

“I am not someone to talk back to,” she says calmly, “you said ten thousand? What else?”

Nicholas looks up, “Else? It’s just typical men, swords and shields. Some with spears. We’re not that diverse.”

Kara steps back from the cell, “I respect your honesty.”

“I respect you not choking me out just now.”

Winn stifles his laughter, clearing his throat as he ducks his head down at the glare from Kara. 

“So how are you planning to handle them?” Nicholas asks, standing up, “if the stories are true, they stand no chance against you.”

Kara clicks her tongue, “If they were frightened by my stories, they would not dare stand against me on the battlefield.”

“So what are you,” Nicholas says, “the youngest Luthor’s General or something?”

Footsteps approach from behind them all, Nicholas looks past Kara’s shoulder and his eyes grow wide. Winn recognises the sound and falls to one knee. Kara watches the reactions and holds a breath as she turns her head.

“She is exactly that.”

Lena approaches, arms behind her back as she strolls over. She stands next to Kara, very awake and not amused at the hostage situation at the back end of her camp. 

“Winn,” she says, “go.”

Winn jumps to his feet, bowing his head as he backs away and then runs off entirely. Nicholas shifts his weight on his feet, smirking at the power dynamic has now switched from one woman to the other. 

“Who is he?”

“Nicholas, my lady,” Kara says, “he is from your brother’s army, a scout of sorts. He was to gather knowledge of our men and report back. Winn caught him while he was out with the hunting party.”

Lena turns her head, eyes narrowing to slits, “He was with them last night, why did he go out again?”

“He insisted,” Kara replies coolly, “I did not think anything wrong with him going.” 

Lena nods, not even for a second believing the lie. “We will speak of this later.”

She walks toward the cage, unlocking the door and opening it. Nicholas doesn’t budge, instead staring straight ahead at Kara. 

“She will not harm you,” Lena assures, “go to the campfire, get some food and drink. I would think you should stay here for the night.”

“But I’d be a deserter,” Nicholas says, “Lex would have me killed.”

He steps forward, close to Lena to test the promise. Kara goes to move but stops, figuring it wouldn’t help her much in the situation. 

“No one will harm you here.”

Nicholas steps further out, leaving the cell entirely. He gingerly offers his hand to Lena, who gladly takes it in hers. He brings her hand up to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to her skin.

“Bless you,” he says, “you truly are good.”

He moves past them, eager to get away as fast as possible. Lena smiles as he walks off, the affirmation beyond Kara of her goodness making her heart swell. It fades as she remembers what Kara was doing and she wets her lips while she words her sentences.

“If I may,” Kara attempts to explain, “I wished to obtain knowledge on your brother’s forces.”

“You wanted to strangle the information out of him? You make me seem no better than my mother.”

The words slap Kara across the face, she winces at the feeling. “That was not my intention.”

“Not your intention, eh?” Lena lets out a sardonic laugh, “that man is barely a man, he doesn’t look older than seventeen! You nearly ripped every single breath from his lungs.”

Kara sighs, “This is war, Lena. This is what happens during a war.”

“That is not an excuse and you know it.”

Lena’s eyes catch several of her men nonchalantly looking their way in curiosity. She turns toward Kara, stepping forward. 

“This is my brother you’re going up against,” she says, keeping her voice low to make sure it didn’t travel, “I had a different connection with him than I did my mother, he is not as horrible.”

Kara refuses to look at Lena, pressing the lid on her rage further to contain it. “He was your brother, now he may be dangerous.”

“He  _ is _ my brother,” Lena shouts, no longer caring if anyone could hear her, “I grew up with him. He knows me and loves me. You think he’s a ravenous animal, waiting to rip my throat out when given the chance.”

“He is our enemy, just as your mother was yet you handled that just fine.”

Lena slowly shakes her head in disbelief, “Do you understand what killing my mother did to me? Do you even feel regret? Do you grieve? How is this a foreign concept to you?”

Kara reels back, how could Lena claim she didn’t know of grief or regret? 

“I have been living in a constant state of grief from the beginning,” Kara snaps, “I have lived in my memories for more years than your entire family line has existed. When I sit in my dreams, they are never happy ones. The ones I visit most often are of my loved ones crying. Alex and Margaret crying, holding one another as they say their goodbyes to me.”

Tears sting at her eyes, blinking furiously to wipe them away as she tries to control her voice. A lump begins to form in Lena’s throat as Kara continues.

“I left Cat in the middle of the night because I did not have the strength to say goodbye to her in person,” Kara’s voice wavers as she folds into herself and begins to cry, “the last image I have of her is her asleep peacefully, none the wiser. Do not dare ever say I do not know of grief or regret, I regret leaving them every damn day.”

Lena reaches out for Kara, her hand brushing against her elbow. Not rejecting the touch, Lena pulls Kara into a hug as she weeps against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispers, “I didn’t mean to fight like that, I just can’t think of him as my enemy.”

Kara sniffles, wiping her tears with her hand. “Do not apologise, I am the one at fault. I want to protect you and take all steps necessary before tomorrow.”

“Promise me you won’t kill him.”

Kara picks her head up, looking at Lena, “If it would be better, I will bring him to you as I did your mother.”

Lena bows her head, silence as her response takes better than any word she could muster at that moment. Her soul settles, knowing Kara would keep her word.

“Am I truly your General?” Kara asks, attempting to hide the blooming grin on her face, “I would not assume any position in your militia, only working toward the ranks as anyone else.”

“You are the only one fit to hold the title,” Lena lifts her head, “I would be honoured to have you as my General.”

Kara’s hold falls and she flashes her teeth in a giddy grin.

“The General of Lena Luthor’s dark army, I like the sound of that.”

Lena shakes her head as she laughs, lifting her hand up as she palms Kara’s face away to smother the ancient being’s smile. 

She was happy, despite all that was on the horizon. 

Tomorrow was the last day she would need any army.

Tomorrow was her brother’s last day of freedom.

Tomorrow she would be inches away from removing the last lingering finger her mother had around her throat. 

Kara presses a kiss to the palm of Lena’s hand, wrapping her fingers around Lena’s as she pulls the hand away from her face.

“Come, my love,” Kara murmurs, “let us get our dinner and return to our tent. I wish to spend the night in your company.”

The affection tugs her from her mind, and she nods. Kara entwines their fingers together, leading Lena away from the back of the camp. 

Tomorrow can wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	11. ten thousand against one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten thousand men versus two hundred and twelve 
> 
> it's time for war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there friends! happy holidays! dropping off an early christmas present for all of you lovely people. sorry for the delay, i wanted to get this chapter perfect. 
> 
> we've got a couple chapters coming until the end of this tale, so stay tuned.
> 
> also side note: i got a tattoo inspired by the album i'm writing this about, in case y'all didn't know how much i love the band and album lmao. hmu on twitter or tumblr, it's posted there~

Lena awoke alone with a warm kiss lingering on her forehead, her eyes opening enough to look at the now settled tent flap. She sits up in bed, broken free from the grasp of sleep. She rips the blankets off her body, jumping from the mattress, and bolts to the tent entrance. 

She tears it open, looking wildly for Kara. The sun was just barely peeking over the hilltops and what little light was held in the metal of the various soldiers rushing past her in an attempt to ready up before taking to the field. 

Lena sidesteps the men effortlessly, determined to not lose a toe from an armoured boot landing on her bare feet. Catching the smallest sliver of red as it weaves through the crowd, Lena takes off after it.

Was she headed to the blacksmith?

She slows her pace, happy to at least know that Kara didn’t leave without saying goodbye this time. As she continues after the Immortal, she focuses on each face that passes her. 

Determination on each of their faces, the glint of victory they have traveled so far to obtain. 

Hope.

Lena’s heartstrings are tugged at the thought of her men so passionately wanting what she wants as well, another reminder her cause was just if there were so many good men willing to follow her and bring what she sought. 

She hears James bark orders from the middle of the camp, demanding everyone have their weapons sharpened and ready. 

She didn’t give it a second thought of how James was the one seemingly leading everyone just before the battle, thinking it was just him eager to get ready and head out before Kara could get the chance to.

As she makes her final steps toward the blacksmith, she sees Kara facing her, with a new set of armour in her arms. 

Frowning, Lena steps forward.

Kara offers a sheepish grin as Lena approaches, “Surprise?”

She holds out the armour to Lena as the blacksmith watches from the corner of his eye as he makes sure to tend to every weapon on his rack. 

“You commissioned a set for me?”

Kara nods, “You cannot have the leader of an army without a suit for herself, that would be bad luck.”

Lena grasps the chestpiece, holding it up to out to look it over. Heavy, yes, but not as bulky as everyone else’s. It was perfectly her. 

A chainmail shirt, with a metal casing around her midsection for added flair and protection. Matching bracers and boots, and thick brown leather trousers. 

She looks up from it to Kara, mouth agape in awe, speechless.

Kara looks over her shoulder, “You did well, Rurik.”

“I am forever honoured,” Rurik, the blacksmith, says, “wear it well, otherwise this old bat might strike me down with my own hammer.”

Lena looks down at her state of dress, and sighs. Still in her sleep gown, definitely not something to throw armour over. 

She places the chestpiece back in Kara’s arms, “Come.”

“Lena,” Kara warns, “I do not have time to play dress up at the moment.”

“Come.”

Groaning, Kara and Lena walk together back to the tent. She spots Nicholas, the scout from Lex’s army, plate in hand as he watches the commotion. He looks up, feeling eyes on him, and sees Kara. 

Kara attempts a wave, but the attempt fails due to the armour in her hands. He breaks gaze and looks down to his food and continues eating.

Before she knows it, the two of them are in the tent and Lena was tugging the dress she slept in off her body.

Kara blushes, closing her eyes immediately. 

Lena changes, pulling on a simple cloth tunic and matching pants before she turns around. She chuckles at the pink cheeked Immortal with her eyes clamped shut. She pulls her hair back, tying it up with a ribbon she had previously wrapped around her wrist.

“You are moments away from charging into battle,” Lena says, grabbing the chestpiece from Kara once more, “and you can’t look at your nude lover?”

Kara’s eyes open as she hears the jingling of metal colliding together as Lena begins to slip her armour on, “It would be rude of me to do so.”

The armour fits Lena’s body like a glove. Form fitting, better than anything Kara had seen before in her entire life. 

Lena grabs the leather trousers from Kara’s arms, tugging them up her body and fastening them around her hips. She bends her knees, sinking low to the ground, and stands back up. She nods her approval, reaching for the bracers. 

Kara places Lena’s boots on the ground, catching Lena’s arm in her free hand, and unlaces the bracers for her. 

Accepting the gesture, Lena places her arm into the bracer and Kara ties it around her wrist. She knots the second around Lena’s other wrist and steps back to allow Lena the room to slip her boots on.

As she stands away from Lena, she looks over the woman. Only ever seeing her in regal dresses, simple clothes, and riding leathers, Kara’s breath is stolen from her lungs.

Tying her boots around her feet, Lena stands up. “Well, how do I look?”

The words catch in Kara’s throat as she just makes a jumble of sounds in response. Lena rolls her eyes as Kara clears her throat and tries again.

“You look incredible.”

Lena laughs, “Your armour is more traditional, you are the one that looks incredible right now.”

Filtering out the shouts of the men beyond their tent, hyping one another up before they begin their walk to the battlefield, Kara is overwhelmed with pride and adoration as she stares at the woman in front of her. 

“I want a painting of you,” Kara states, “right now, in this moment. I want to look at this forever, I want everyone to look at this forever.”

Lena laughs, “I promise you can, after we win.”

“I will bring you your victory faster than you expect,” Kara promises, “but you must stay here and make sure you witness it.”

Knowing deep down she wouldn’t be able to fight for herself, Lena nods in agreement. The armour was a nice sentiment, she was dressed for the occasion regardless, and knew her place would be better here than out there. 

Winn pushes into the tent, head bowed to make sure he didn’t see anything he shouldn’t as he enters, “Apologies for interrupting, but we are heading out.”

Kara stands up straight, resting her hand on the pommel of her sword. “I will meet you on the road, you know the plan.”

Winn lifts his head, nods, and turns around to allow the two their privacy.

The final moments before the battle set in and Lena pulls Kara into a hug the best she can, given their armoured status. She peppers Kara’s face with hundreds of kisses, covering every inch of skin she can with her love. 

Kara pulls back, looking into Lena’s radiant green eyes, “I love you with every ounce of my being.”

“And I love you.”

They kiss. Gentle and simple, both trying to enjoy their last embrace before the chaos begins. 

Before Lena can ease into it more, Kara breaks away.

“I have to go.”

“I know.”

Kara takes Lena’s bare hand in her gauntlet, “I will come back.”

“I know.”

They smile at one another, holding onto the last seconds before the shuffle of unified footsteps begin to march off, toward the road near their camp.

“Wait for me.”

Lena nods, and Kara’s hand falls from hers as the ancient one moves past her and exits the tent, leaving the woman alone for the first time since Avaritia. 

As Kara catches up with the army, James weaves through the masses and approaches Kara. Wordlessly, they nod at one another, grinning from ear to ear. James offers his forearm and Kara takes it, squeezing tight. 

They were ready.

* * *

 

Misty fields before them, Lex’s forces assembled in the grass below as they watch over them all. The men below still wander in their dreams, no recognition that the Matriarch’s army was standing above them. Bloodshed forthcoming with the dawn, James looks up at the horizon at the burning sun rising beyond. 

“Lex Luthor!”

His shout rouses the masses from their sleep, jumping up as they are pulled from unconsciousness, scrambling to find their weapons. Without thought of armour, they stand, ready for battle.

“I fight for the Matriarch,” James continues, “you stand in her way. Come with us willingly and there will be no blood spilled today.”

A jumble of shoutings respond, nothing to pick out other than curses and threats as Lex’s men bang their fists on their shields to emphasize whatever they say.

“Everyone, please.”

The enemy army falls silent, all turning their head toward a hooded figure shambling toward the hill James and his men stand on. As he approaches, he pushes his hood down with twitching fingers. 

A bald man, liver spots and wrinkles covering his head and face as well as a long grey beard, bushy from months of being unkempt. He bows his head in respect to James, who doesn’t move in response.

“I am Lex Luthor,” he says, his voice wavering, “I knew my sister would come, but you all came faster than expected.”

James wets his lips, looking over his shoulder at the men behind him. Eager and willing to fight. He looks forward, guilt beginning to gnaw at his stomach. 

“You are older than we were expecting,” James admits, “come with us and we will not harm you.”

Lex chuckles, “Your Immortal will.”

“She did not follow us,” James says, “she wished to keep your sister safe and allowed us to fight for them both.”

Nodding, Lex believes what James tells him.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I saw my little sister?”

James clenches his fist, must he continue to talk to this old man when he was promised a battle of the ages?

“Far too long,” Lex responds without answer, “I will go with you.”

Lex’s army erupts in anger, demanding answers for the purpose of leading them all out here with promise of battle but now forfeiting as the forces enter the field.

Lex raises his hand, “You will do as I say.”

A tall, slender man pushes through the crowd, spear in hand. “You order an army of ten thousand men to protect you from your spooky mother and sister for years, and this is how it all ends?”

Lex turns, “I can’t control fate.”

“But you can control how this ends.”

James mumbles orders to the men on either side of him, nodding at them both, and starts to walk down the hill alone. The defiant man below sees the leader moving and lifts his spear up.

“I will not fight for this waste of a man,” he spits at Lex’s feet, “but I will fight to remain alive.”

As he finishes his sentence, he chucks the spear through the air, at the descending James. James looks up in time and leaps out of the way, slamming into the side of the hill, and rolling down the rest of the way. 

“Hold him,” the man orders, “the Matriarch will not have him, nor will she claim victory on this day.”

Lex’s army parts as two soldiers elect to take Lex prisoner as the rest look on, waiting for the word. 

Winded, James lays at the bottom of the hill, looking up as he gasps for air.

“Attack!”

Winn launches down the hill ahead of everyone else, throwing his shield in front of James as he braces for impact, sword drawn. James uses the momentary protection to stand and wield his weapon, standing side by side with his friend.

Hundreds of bodies slam against one another in an instant. 

Metal colliding with metal. Swords parrying against one another, slipping through and stabbing at the weak points of the enemy’s leather armour. 

Shouts in anguish arise and quickly diminish and are replaced with battle cries, filled with rage as newfound strength comes and the opposite army fights back. 

James picks up Winn’s shield, smashing it across the face of his current opponent, breaking the man’s nose immediately. 

Blood sprays down his face, his eyes clench shut in pain. James sees the opening and jams his through the man’s neck, twisting it for good measure as he falls limp. 

He looks over to Winn, who had lost his own weapon in the heat of the moment and was currently throwing as many punches as he could. 

They are outnumbered.

Extremely outnumbered.

He lifts his head to look at the sky, taking in deep breaths to regain his composure as the war rages on around him. 

The scent of death fills his nostrils and he refuses to gag, swallowing it to the ever growing knot in his stomach.

Ten thousand men against two hundred and twelve.

He looks down to the dead man at his feet, his sword still embedded through his throat, and tugs the blade out. The body gives a gurgle and a squelch as the metal is extracted, but once again lays lifeless on the hard ground. 

“Giving up so soon?”

James lifts his head to see the sneering leader of Lex’s army. 

“This wasn’t the glory you were promised, was it?” he asks, resting his sword on his shoulder as he strolls over, “you were told of glory and honour, weren’t you?”

Clenching his jaw, James strikes forward at the confident man. He deflects effortlessly, reaching out with his free arm to grab James’ and twists it around his back.

“Your Matriarch and her pet indoctrinated you,” he whispers into James’ ear, “they promised you things they knew they couldn’t deliver.”

James huffs as the man pushes his arm higher against his back, “I follow the Matriarch on my own volition.”

Smirking, he drops James’ arm and turns him around. 

“Where is she?”

James shakes his head, refusing to answer.

“Look around you,” he says, lifting his arms up as he gestures to the war, “your men are dropping like flies. You’ve barely dented mine. Where is your Immortal?”

James turns his head to the left, looking down at the armoured bodies on the ground. He holds his breath as he looks to the right, seeing the same thing.

“If you tell me, I will let you live.”

James redirects his attention to the man, letting the breath he held in out slowly through his nose.

“Krypton.”

The man leans in, “What?”

James smiles, “Krypton.”

“What the fuck is Krypton?”

Hearing the word from the enemy’s mouth, Winn kicks his opponent in the chest.

“Krypton!” 

The Matriarch’s army ducks down, throwing their shields over their heads as Lex’s army stands in confusion, stopping their attack. 

“Joseph?” one of Lex’s soldiers ask, turning to look at his leader and James, “what is happening?”

Dual red beams of light erupt suddenly, bursting through the air as they ignite Joseph’s men in flames. 

Shrieks in pain add to the cacophony of leather crackling due to immense heat. Joseph’s eyes widen as he watches his men turn to ash in front of him. 

Three hundred or so men blow away in the wind like leaves in an autumn afternoon. 

The overwhelming red light disappears as Kara, the Immortal herself, floats down to the ground.

“Krypton is my planet,” she says, addressing Joseph, “and it will be the last thing you think about before I rip your life force from your body.”

She draws her sword, and using her superspeed, slashes Joseph’s head clean off from his body. The slab of meat falls to its knees and onto its side as Kara reaches down to pick Joseph’s head from the ground. 

She holds it by the bottom of his neck, blood pooling into her palm and spilling over. 

“You were hungry for war,” she says to it, “and you died for your gluttony.”

Joseph’s head rolls off her fingers, falling back to the ground with a thud. Joseph’s remaining army stares on in horror, too scared to move, either in retreat or to attack.

Kara lifts her hand, swiping her face with her enemy’s blood like one would with warpaint.

“Behold,” she shouts, bowing her head momentarily, “I have arrived, time for war. Gather your shields and your swords, try as you might to defeat me but I come as the wind. Laying to waste all those who dare stand in my way.”

She points down to the dead leader in front of her, “Why risk your lives when there is only one I need?”

The Matriarch’s army moves the shields from over their heads, standing up as they step forward to back their General. 

“He was using you so he could live, where was the honour with this?” she asks, “It is needless to die, I will not stop until I have what I came here for, what I was awoken for.”

Gripping their swords tighter, the rival army shifts forward in varying defensive positions. Kara sucks air through her teeth, smirking. 

“Have it your way, then.”

She thrusts her sword into the air and runs forward on her own. 

Kara meets the steel of another, grinning from ear to ear as she brings her knee up, driving it into his chest and shoving him away. She strikes forward, cutting through the leather of his armour, and slicing his belly. Blood pours from the wound as he falls to the ground, clutching his abdomen in an attempt to hold his innards in place. 

Sidestepping an attack from an airborne dagger, Kara whips her head to look at the man who threw it. She licks her lips as she opens her mouth, funneling a tunnel of cold at his direction. 

In seconds the man become frozen in ice, as well as some of the men that stood around him awaiting their chances to attack next. Kara drops her sword to the ground momentarily as she lifts her fists and throws an armoured fist at each of their heads, shattering them on impact, sending hundreds of ice shards in every direction.

She picks her sword up, turning and looking at the rest of her army.

“Well?” she asks, “I am not fighting them all on my own.”

The men nod in unison, bashing their fists against their shields and breastplates as she rush forward, dodging Kara as they run past her, and continue to advance deeper in Lex’s encampment. 

Adrenaline beginning to wear off, Kara feels a tickle down the side of her face. She reaches up with her gauntlet and follows the feeling, pulling her hand back and examining it.

Blood.

Was it hers?

A dull throb sets in as she groans.

Must be. 

She looks up from her hand, watching the newly invigorated army begin to overpower what was left of Lex’s. 

Giving herself a moment to breathe, she looks on with pride. 

The moment passes, Kara mumbles a brief prayer to Rao, and charges forward to meet her men in the fray. 

The numbers, surprisingly, even out quicker than expected for either side. What was once ten thousand was now in the low two hundreds, thanks to Kara’s entrance, and without a proper leader, they were practically falling on their own swords. 

“I’m at forty-five,” James shouts, wiping his sword onto the man’s arm in front of him, “what about you?”

Winn huffs, “Twenty.”

“I’m winning.”

“Do I get to say my numbers?”

Kara picks up a dented shield from the ground with both of her hands, blocking a blade and turning to bash her attacker’s head. The metal meets a cowled head, combined with her strength she nearly smashes the man’s head in. 

“Absolutely not,” James responds, looking over his shoulder at Kara, “it’s between Winn and I.”

Winn grunts in approval as he briefly becomes overpowered before slamming his boot into the toes of his opponent, forcing his fist up under the man’s jaw. The man falls backwards and Winn drives his foot between the man’s legs for good measure as James jumps to his aid, driving his sword into the fallen foe’s chest. 

“Forty five and a half.”

Kara shakes her head, “This is not a game.”

“It’s fun when you think so.”

Winn squints as he around him and his brothers, the sun now high in the sky, and they were moments away from winning entirely. 

The throb in Kara’s skull grows. She forces her eyes shut as she leans over, grasping her head in pain. Without thinking, she forgets where she is and focuses on herself, leaving herself wide open. 

She feels a sword pierce her armour, driving into her side as she opens her eyes and wraps her hands around the blade. The man in front of her snarls as he attempts to twist the weapon, but isn’t able to from Kara’s grasp. 

Kara squeezes the blade, flattening it in her hands, and breaks the hilt from the blade entirely. Growling, she collides the hilt of the enemy’s blade into his head. He crumbles as it connects with his temple, blacking out instantly. 

She falls onto her knees, crawling up his body as begins to pummel him repeatedly in the head. She shouts as each of her punches make contact, growing louder and louder. 

Seeing only red, from her anger and the blood spatter that now cakes her face and armour, she’s pulled from his body and lands on her back. 

“Kara!”

James and Winn drag her further from her dead opponent, attempting to calm her down. James notices the pierce in her armour and the blade still embedded in her ribs. 

She gasps for air, her vision returning to normal, “Is it over?”

James looks around at the remaining forces, only a handful left, and nods. 

“Go,” she says, “secure Lex. I will go tell Lena.”

The informality escapes her lips without thought, having only addressed Lena by her title to her men and nothing else before. James and Winn agree wordlessly, pulling Kara up before they get the chance to run off and follow their orders. 

“Bring him to her,” Kara says, holding her side, “do not leave the bodies to rot in an open field. Burn them all.”

Despite fighting for the opposite side, Kara knew to honour the dead. Letting their spirits leave with nothing holding them to this plane of existence was the most respectful way to carry out the ending to a battle. 

She looks over her shoulder to the cape at her back, once brilliant red now soaked with mud. Sighing, she gathers as much as she can in her hand without taking it off, and wrings out whatever moisture was trapped in the fabric. She smoothes bits of earth that set with the mixing of blood from the battle and grumbles to herself over how careless she was to ruin a gift.

James places his hand on Kara’s shoulder, pulling her from her inside head, a soft smile on his face, “I will see to it. You don’t have to worry.”

Kara winces as she returns the smile, dropping the cape “You are a good man.”

“Go tell the Matriarch of our victory,” he says, “we will see to everything else.”

Swallowing hard, Kara shuffles as she turns around, making her way up the hill. 

Of all the victories Kara had wrought with her own hand, this was the sweetest she ever had ever tasted. Severely outnumbered, she lead men into a war they were willing to die for and managed the unthinkable. She was proud of herself and those she surrounded herself with. An army like this is once in a lifetime, truly. 

Kara pulls her sword from the sheath and leans her weight on it as she reaches the top of the hill. 

Only one thought repeated in her head as each foot fell, inching her way back to their base. 

Lena will be free.

On an endless loop, continuing as she focuses on the speck of the camp laying in wait ahead of her.

Lena will be free.

And Kara was still keeping her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	12. the path unsought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the war has been won, Kara returns to Lena with victory in hand and Lex finally gets to see his baby sister again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! haven't posted since last year ;D thatwashorribleoki'msorry. anyway! i managed to squeak out 50k words for this fic before 2017 came to a close which was the most i've ever written in my entire life. and this fic is still going!! i hope everyone had a lovely holiday and start to the new year, can't wait to show you what is waiting far beyond for you all <3

Her feet fall heavily as she staggers onward, grunting as she takes each step with her hand to her rib cage for support. She swallows hard as she cranes her neck to look over the hill she was currently trudging up, catching just a glimpse of Lena’s camp ahead of her. 

Home.

She grits her teeth and launches herself into the sky, eyes pinched together as the pain at her side pulsates. She fights through it, groaning as she picks up speed and flies as fast as she possibly could to be with Lena. 

She lands reluctantly soft outside of Lena’s tent. The ringing in her ears subsides momentarily as she hones in on Lena’s heartbeat, hearing only the slow and steady rhythm of her beloved sleeping within. 

Grunting, Kara stumbles forward, through the tent’s flaps and into the tent itself. She clatters to the floor in a mess of metal, jolting Lena from her slumber. 

“Kara?” 

Pulling herself up, Kara attempts to stand as a flash of dark hair is suddenly in her vision and she's held against someone.

"You are so stupid," Lena says, "you are so extremely stupid."

Kara coughs, wheezing at the impact of Lena, "My stupidity kept you safe."

Lena pushes back from Kara, lip curling in disgust from the blood and dirt caked on Kara's armour now covers her.

"I saw things from here," Lena says, no longer concerned at her state of dress, "I saw beams of light, I heard screams. You fought an entire army practically by yourself."

“I won,” she mumbles, gazing up at Lena, “your brother, he is ours.”

Tears in her eyes, Lena presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead, disregarding the dried blood splattered across her face.

“He-,” Kara’s face screws in pain as she begins. Taking a deep breath, she tries again. “He is back with the rest of the men, there is more to your story than you know.”

Lena ignores the comment, that being another issue for another time, and reaches for Kara's arm, pulling it over her shoulder. She stands up as much as Kara can allow, and takes a step as she eases Kara along with her. 

"Someone else can help me when they get back," Kara groans, eyes pinching shut, "you do not need to do this."

"Stop doubting my capabilities."

It takes a while, but they manage. Lena offers to stop every foot or so for Kara to take a break, but the stubborn Immortal remains strong and pushes on. 

“I have,” Kara wheezes, “a blade in my side.”

Lena continues to guide Kara onward, “We will deal with that in a moment, keep walking.”

“I do not want you to see it.”

“I’m not a prude of a woman, Kara,” Lena scolds, “I can handle it.”

As she pushes them into the bathing tent, Kara groans and stumbles forward, pulling Lena with her. Lena secures her arms around Kara and braces herself, surprisingly keeping both of them upright. 

With her hands in place, Lena pulls at the buckles on Kara’s damaged armour. It falls to the ground without second thought as Lena peels every piece of metal from her love. 

As cloth becomes more visible than metal, Lena remembers the white shirt Kara had put on underneath her armour, now stained in various places with red and brown from her blood. Her breath catches in her throat as Kara turns, showing her side with the metal sticking out from it.

“Do not watch.”

Kara delicately places her hand on the end of the blade, gripping it as hard as she can, and tugs with her strength. The wet pop of the metal sliding out from between her ribs makes the both of them nauseous, but thankful that it was finally out. 

Kara drops it onto her armour as she takes the first unaffected breath in what felt like an eternity. 

Lena, with her hand in the middle of Kara’s back, presses a kiss to the woman’s shoulder in comfort. 

“I am so proud of you,” she whispers, “for everything you’ve done.”

Kara smiles, “And I you, beautiful.”

Lena hides her face as she blushes, even wounded from battle and Kara still manages to make her heart sing. 

“Come,” she says, “let us get you into the bath.”

Kara falls completely into Lena’s arms, using what little strength she can to allow herself to be moved. She gives a lopsided grin as she realises Lena’s state of attire.

“You are still in your armour.”

“Of course,” Lena says, “I wanted to make sure I was protected, should anyone come and slip in during the chaos of battle.”

She moves to the large water basin in the tent and grabs the bucket beside it, beginning to scoop water from the basin and into the tub itself. Occasionally she glances up at Kara to make sure she was still horizontal and continues on. 

Lena guides Kara to the tub, holding her hand against the side for stability as she reaches with her other hand to untie Kara’s trousers. 

Kara swats Lena’s hand as she hooks her thumbs underneath the fabric of her trousers. She looks over her shoulder and nods at the corner of the bathing tent.

“Turn around.”

“Kara,” Lena groans, “you can’t be serious right now.”

“Turn around.”

Lena throws her hands in the air, stepping away from Kara, and turns her back to the woman to give her privacy. 

Kara tugs her trousers off, letting them pool around her ankles as she wrestles with her shirt. 

“Why are you so stubborn about this?”

Kara lifts herself into the tub, hissing at the contact of room temperature water to her wounded body. 

“I do not want the first time you see my body to be after battle,” she says simply, “I want you to remember it and not be horrified.”

Reaching for the bar of soap resting on the side of the tub, Kara lathers up as much as possible and spreads bubbles throughout the top of the water as an added protection to make sure Lena wouldn’t see her. 

She hums a low note, indicating Lena can turn back around, and dips her head underneath the water. 

Lena turns, watching the water drip off Kara’s face as she emerges. She kneels down beside the tub, taking the bar of soap from Kara’s hand and rubs it over her shoulders and back. 

“You really are romantic, aren’t you?” 

Kara leans forward, allowing Lena more access to her back and nods in a response. 

“Regardless of when I see you,” she cups the water in her hands and spills it down Kara’s back to wash away the soap, “I will remember it for the rest of my life.”

Kara sits back, resting her head against the lip of the tub, looking up at Lena. 

“It seems you are the romantic one.”

Letting her aching body soak was the best thing she could possibly do at the moment. She rubbed the soapy water against her face, picking the more clumped bits of blood from her skin with her fingers, and once more dunked her head into the water. 

Lena smiles, watching as Kara continues to take care of herself after the battle, and stands. 

“I’ll go grab the medical kit,” she says, “I have towels in the chest in here, you know where they are. Stay in here, please.”

Kara pokes her tongue out at Lena, “I do not wish to be far from you after today’s events.”

Lena rolls her eyes at Kara’s words, leaving her alone for the moment as she hurries to their shared tent to find the medical kit. 

As she walks out, she finds herself feeling warm. Not as if from a fever, or from fear as Lena had grown so very aware of, but from comfort. Kara being only a few steps from her makes her feel comfortable. 

She pushes the tent flaps of their shared tent open, stepping toward the chest at the foot of their bed, and unlocks it. She reaches in, padding around with her hand in search for the box. As her fingers connect with the wooden texture of the box, she pulls it out and nods to herself.

Tucking the medical kit under her arm, she secures the chest and makes her way out of the tent, walking toward the bathing tent.

The sun was gently drifting down to the horizon again, painting the sky in pinks and purples. Lena takes a deep breath, stopping momentarily to take in the sight. 

“Lena?”

She shrugs to herself, happy enough, she ducks her head inside the bathing tent to see a very naked Kara, hands covering as much as she possibly can. Lena tries to stop herself from taking in every inch of Kara, but she can’t. Every scar on the sun kissed skin her eyes trace over, drinking in each passing second.

“There were no such towels that you spoke of,” Kara mutters, “I require assistance.”

Snapping out of her moment, Lena stammers in a rushed reply as she reverts to autopilot and walks to the chest to grab Kara a towel.

Except Kara was right.

There weren’t any towels.

She turns back around as Kara wraps her arms further around her chest and crossing her thighs, “I’ll just go get you clothes?”

Kara gives an apologetic flash of a smile, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Who knew immortals were so shy about their bodies?

Lena walks past Kara, taking in one final glance of the woman in her nude form and the wound from earlier catches her eye. It was almost entirely healed, save for a thin scab covering the top of it. 

“Your wound,” Lena finds herself saying as she reaches out for it, “it’s practically gone.”

Kara lifts her arm, peeking over to her side, “Yes, Kryptonians have an accelerated rate of healing. It is to be expected.”

Not hearing Kara’s words, Lena’s fingertips brush against Kara’s bare skin. She shivers at the touch as Lena runs her fingers over Kara’s ribcage.

She stands entranced by this mystical being before her, until Kara clears her throat in a subtle-but-not reminder that she was still very much naked and not enjoying it.

“Right,” Lena says more to herself than Kara, “clothing.”

“Would be extremely appreciated.”

Lena steps out once more, quicker than before as she rushes back to the tent and toward the chest. She blindly rummages through it once more for whatever outfit she can piece together for Kara in a matter of seconds. 

She hurries back, eyes closed as she pushes through the tent flaps and hands Kara the balled up clothing in her fists. 

Kara takes them, mumbling a brief thanks as she throws the shirt and trousers on. Happy with her state of dress, she steps closer to Lena and wraps her arms around the woman’s hips. Lena opens her eyes and smiles, taking in the now cleaned Immortal in front of her. 

“You are so effortlessly beautiful,” Lena says, “you’re clearly not from this world.”

Kara laughs, pressing her forehead against Lena’s, “You speak as if you have not ever seen your reflection.”

As they stand together, cleaned from war and tucked away in the safety of their temporary home, Kara lets a sigh of relief out. 

Content with this life.

Content with her life.

Throughout all of them, sleep lingered on like a villain and she feared it more than what she was awakened to defeat. She knew the time would come where her chambers call to her, but it was so far away in her mind that she couldn’t get herself to focus on it individually. The fleeting thought would pass in her mind, but she didn’t dwell. 

She was grounded in this lifetime. 

Her heart was in this lifetime.

A horn blows, throwing Kara out of the embrace immediately as she reaches for her hip, where her sword once sat, only to grasp nothing. Fully knowing what it meant, Lena lifts her chin and makes her way out of the tent.

“Matriarch,” Winn calls out, bowing his head as he addresses his leaders, despite them not being in sight, “Immortal, we bring Lex Luthor.”

Lena clenches and unclenches her fists multiple times while she steps out of the tent, walking toward the center of the camp and stopping. She watches the knackered numbers of what was left of her army file in, less than a quarter of them returning from war. Leading the march, Winn with Lex walking beside him. 

Lex lifts his head up, eyes focusing on the woman in front of him. He smiles as his vision fixes itself, bringing his baby sister into view. 

He advances slowly, branching off from his captors and approaching Lena. Kara appears behind her, watching from a distance as she makes eye contact with Winn and James who only nod wordlessly. Knowing they did their jobs to the fullest extent, Kara returns the nod and turns her attention back to Lena. 

Lex stands several feet in front of Lena, blinking as he takes in the natural beauty of his blood sibling. “Lena,” he says, “you’ve grown.”

Lena remains stoic, looking her brother in the eyes before her lower lip trembles and she throws her arms around Lex, holding him close, cradling the back of his bald head in her hand. 

“Brother,” she cries, “look at what she did to you.”

Lex swallows a groan at the tight pressure of Lena’s embrace, uncomfortable from his old bones and years of little movement. “And what she was never able to do to you.”

Lena drops her arms from Lex, stepping back as she reels herself back and gathers control. Kara touches the small of Lena’s back, a small gesture to remind her that she was capable, that no matter what would happen Kara would always be there. 

Lex watches, amused at the action, and directs his gaze to the Immortal behind his sister. “I must thank you for sparing me, Immortal, I would’ve thought my demise would be on the battlefield. I’m thankful I was able to see my sibling before I finally can leave this existence.”

Kara gives a curt nod, the sincerity in his voice alone proving his innocence of sorts regarding the curse tying them all together. 

“Shall we continue this elsewhere?” Kara suggests, seeing their men filtering out from the entrance of the camp and settling in to relax and take care of themselves, “we should allow our soldiers the peace they fought hard for.”

“I support the idea,” Lex says, “I would love to catch up and talk away the boot pressing at my throat.”

Tension flares between the three of them as Kara stares the old man down, licking her teeth. Lex laughs, patting Kara’s shoulder as he walks past her, “It was a joke, Immortal.”

Sighing, Lena follows her brother and directs him to the back of the camp, leaving Kara alone to follow at her own pace. 

Kara huffs, her expectations for the whole situation playing out completely differently than what currently was happening. She stays back, listening to the sounds of victory that surround her as she allows it to filter through her personal sound barriers. 

All of them, those that have survived and those that have perished, were warriors to her. She fought with them, fought to protect them and protect Lena, and if they died then they died in the most glorious way. Dying for something one loved was the best way to die. 

Looking up to the sky as the first stars of the night begin to emerge, she traces constellations in her mind before finally beginning to walk after Lena and her brother. She forces the sounds out of her ears, focusing on the voices of her love. 

“I have a question,” Lex begins as Lena helps him sit in a chair, “do you remember, years ago, around your sixteenth birthday, a dream of me?”

Frowning, Lena shakes her head, “Not that I can recall, no. Why do you ask?”

“If you don’t remember that, maybe you’ll remember what I said.”

Kara enters the strategy area of the camp, where Lena and Lex were sat, and lingers by the exit to give the Luthors their space. 

“I told you to carry on for your generation,” Lex says, taking Lena’s hands in his, “you are the one to guide them all. Not to delay, as your time has come and you should lead them all to a brighter dawn.”

As Lex speaks, the colour in Lena’s face drains leaving her pale, as if she had seen a ghost. 

“I remember hearing that, but never could recall a face. Just the voice, a strange voice.”

Lex’s eyes twinkle at the validation, his efforts were finally acknowledged after years of waiting for some form of it. He squeezes Lena’s hands, tears welling in his eyes as he makes no move to wipe them away. 

“We have magic in our bodies, Lena,” he says, “I used what I knew from mother’s books and tried to put it all to use. I didn’t know what I was doing then, and I still don’t know, but the fact that it worked makes it true. We are just as powerful as she is.”

Forgetting Kara was watching from behind her, Lena whips her head around and as their eyes connect Lena feels a wave of calm come over her. Kara moves forward, approaching Lena as she places her hand on her shoulder. 

“I could have told you that you were just as powerful,” Kara says plainly, “that much was evident.”

Lex chuckles, pulling his hands back from Lena’s as he swipes the tears away with his thumb. “I didn’t eat, nor did I sleep. When I escaped from her grasp, I tried to send you messages the only way I knew how. I wanted to help you, but couldn’t directly.”

Without hesitation, Lena’s demeanor changes. She sits up straighter, shoulders back, eyes narrowing into a slant. Anger. 

“You still left me.”

The bite made both Kara and Lex flinch.

“I had to.”

Lena shakes her head, “You left your little sister, who was just a child, to fend for herself, to be manipulated like a puppet on a string.”

Lex sits in silence, allowing her to get what she held inside out. He takes the words she crafted over the years to pinpoint just what she felt. Abandoned, tossed to the wolves with nothing but her wits and ability to keep on. 

“You are a coward,” she spits, standing up from her chair, “your little words in my sleep may have gotten me out, but it didn’t get me to where I am today. I got here because I was able to.”

Kara slides her hand down from Lena’s shoulder to her forearm, pressing her fingertips down as she follows Lex’s example and stays quiet. 

“I appreciate your warnings, I truly do, but they weren’t enough.”

Lex folds his hands in his lap, unable to apologise aptly. Helpless. Lena guffaws in disbelief, shaking her head. 

“I wish I could say I’m surprised,” she says, sneering, “but I’m not.”

Unable to stand in the same vicinity of her brother, she leaves, pulling from Kara’s grasp as she walks away.

“I knew it would be like this,” Lex says, examining his hands thoroughly to not make direct eye contact with his sister’s lover, “I just thought she would see what I see.”

Kara squints at his words, “You left her and send her flits of messages through a dreamscape and expected her to figure it out on her own, to let you save her from some far off land. You do not get to own this, to own her rebirth.”

She takes her leave, stopping briefly to look over her shoulder at the man, but doesn’t say anything and continues on.

She doesn’t hear Lena’s heartbeat immediately as she approaches their shared space, not bothering poking her head inside, but walking past it and out away from the camp entirely. 

The fast rhythm fills her ears as she follows it, was Lena running?

Kara uses her superspeed to catch up to Lena, stopping just behind her as she sees Lena bent over, hands on her knees, breathing heavily. 

“Why am I still in this?” Lena asks, pulling at the chainmail on her torso as she stands, never taking her armour off since putting it on this morning, “Stupid, why am I so stupid?”

Kara reaches out, wrapping her arms around Lena’s hips as she hugs the woman from behind, “Do not speak like that.”

“How can I not?” she turns around in Kara’s arms, “I hated my brother for all of my life, for leaving me, then I beg you to spare him as if he means something to me. Then all of this happens because of my lapse in judgement.”

She pinches the bridge of her nose, relieving the tension headache beginning to set in, “In fits of dreams, he spoke to me, saying these things beyond belief. How can I take his words as truth when he left me behind?”

Kara rubs her hand up and down Lena’s back, soothing her as she speaks. “He did what he could.”

“He didn’t do enough,” Lena snaps, “I was the one who sought you out, I studied your texts, I found every piece of information possible to call you to my side. He sent me ambiguous warnings and I pieced them together myself.”

She moves Kara’s hands off of her, wrapping her arms around her torso instead. 

“I indemnified for my naivety in regards to my mother,” she says, voice wavering as her emotions slip through, “I prepared for the ever daunting path ahead of me. Alone. Always alone.”

“You are not alone now.”

Kara cautiously steps closer to Lena, not wishing to invade her space unless allowed. Lena gives a small nod of approval before Kara takes her in her arms once more. 

“I am here,” Kara whispers, cupping Lena’s face in her hands, “I am not leaving you, you will never be alone again.”

Sniffling, Lena rests her head against Kara’s shoulder, her tears falling into the cloth of Kara’s shirt. 

“I’ve wanted to spend time with you,” she whimpers, “before you leave to sleep for the rest of my life. To take you to the ocean, like you wanted. To show you the land you helped protect over time.”

“I am not leaving you until you are freed.”

The words of comfort sink deep in her chest. Content that Kara was telling the truth, that reminder that Kara’s internal clock runs at the same speed hers does. No matter what happens, Kara is here until Lena is free.

“Those words that my brother said,” Lena says, “the ones I heard in my sleep, I thought they were yours. Distorted enough to believe they were whoever I wished them to be. I thought it was this nameless prophet that could see that which resided inside of me.”

Kara buries her face in Lena’s hair, kissing her head, “I do see what is inside of you, Lena. Your power, your strength, your drive to continue and fight for what you believe in. You are brilliant.”

The mention of a power reminds Lena of what her brother said. She picks her head up from Kara’s shoulder, eyes wide. 

“I’m magical.”

Kara nods in agreement, “Yes, did I not just say something along those lines?”

Lena grunts at Kara’s obliviousness.

“No,” she responds, “Lex was able to speak to me in my dreams, he said we are magical, just as mother was.”

Her mind drifts to her mother, standing and watching her last moments only weeks ago at this point. She remembers the omen, and the pain in her chest. Her hand up subconsciously as it hovers over where the pain was.

Was it the final grasp her mother had on her? 

Was it the curse that did it, or is there a physical piece of Lillian in both of her children?

“Kara.”

Lena takes a shallow breath as the gears in her mind turn, working through a possibility she never imagined. 

“I originally thought the curse was what held us both to my mother,” she says, “a figurative piece of her inside us both. But I don’t know if it’s entirely figurative now.”

Lena takes Kara’s hand in hers, placing it over her armoured chest, where the ache was before. 

“A piece of my mother’s soul is inside of me.”

Kara feels it. 

She  _ hears  _ it. 

The cackle from Lillian as they spoke to her in the cell rings in her ears, mocking them both for not knowing or even understanding what evil she put into play. 

Lillian was living in the both of them, and as long as the pieces of her were there, she would always be thriving from them. 

Kara’s eyes burn wildly with hatred and disgust. How dare this foul woman do this to someone she loves. 

“We must fix this,” Kara says through her teeth, “we must go back to your brother and tell him. We need his help.”

Kara’s anger dissipates as she looks at Lena, defeated. 

The shell of her former person revealing itself in the moment. Lena feels herself shrink, curling in on herself as everything she worked for, broke her back over for years, starts to crumble and crack before her eyes. 

Lillian made sure Lena would never be able to undo the curse and now Lena knew.

She was bound to Lillian forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	13. tied to a stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds the strength within herself to push toward the final step of her freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! hows it going? hope all is good~ still cranking these out as fast as i can. we're getting close to the end and i'm ready for it :D.

Night fell fast, the stars twinkling in the sky above them as Lena and Kara returned to the camp with a new mission. Their men had patched themselves up, eating from the caches the people of Avaritia supplied before the journey west. They laugh to one another, sharing their stories from battle as they settle in.

None of them notice their leaders walking through the camp, faces dark in severity as they continue through and go to the back of the camp once more.

Lex is still sitting in the chair, figuring he would be better off by himself than sitting around his sister’s forces as they bask in the glory of their victory.

As Lena steps forward, he looks up at her.

“She’s a part of us.”

Lex cocks his head to the side in confusion, “I thought we were aware of that.”

“A while ago, did you feel a pain in your chest, opposite your heart?”

Lex nods, lifting a shaking hand up to point where he remembers it was. The same place it was for Lena.

“That’s her,” Lena explains, “when she created the curse, she tucked a piece of herself away inside the both of us. We need to free ourselves.”

Lex pulls a dagger from his hip, handing it over to Lena, “Cut it out.”

Kara steps between Lena and Lex, taking the dagger from his hands.

“There must be another way.”

He looks from his sister to Kara, “What else would you want us to do?”

Gripping the sheathed dagger in her hand, Kara remains silent. What else was there to do at this point? Lillian’s book was torched when Lena was young, if there was a way to break it it would’ve been in there.

Lex points to the dagger, “Cut it out of me first.”

“It could kill you,” Lena finds herself saying, “together we could use whatever magic we have to help break it. Without you, I won’t know what to do.”

Lex lifts himself off the chair slowly as his knees crack and pop, standing fully.

“There is a chance we could do something,” he says, “but it’s not a guaranteed answer.”

He approaches the war table, fingers gripping on the edge of the wood to stabilise himself.

“I once discovered a way to look further inside myself through a meditation of sorts, sifting through memories like a snapshot in time. I was able to study situations from the past that I witnessed.”

Lena casts her gaze to Kara at the mention, “As you do in your sleep.”

Kara nods, taking her place across from Lex at the war table, “How is it you are able to do this?”

“I quite honestly have no idea,” he says, “nor have I been able to do it again.”

Kara clears her throat, leaning on the war table with her hands out in front of her. “After countless times of attempting to control my dreams, I was able to do it once I focused on a certain point. A memory, a person, a voice. Anything.”

“I’ve tried that,” Lex says, annoyance in his voice, “I have attempt to redo anything I did when I contacted Lena initially, to help guide her along.”

Kara takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly through her nose as her building anger is forced away.

“I understand that,” she responds cooly, “I was just explaining how I have accomplished it. Perhaps you should try again tonight?”

He steps away from the war table, “It would be easier if she were near.”

FInally, getting somewhere.

Kara flashes a brief smile at Lena before turning to Lex, “We would take small steps toward replicating what you did.”

Lex nods, appreciative. He walks toward Lena, taking her hands in his, “I will see you later, I suppose.”

Lena laughs, the familiar aura-like feeling from her brother cascading over her like a forcefield of protection. She squeezes his hands with her own as he slips his away, his hands falling to his side.

“I will find a spare bedroll, no need to accomodate me.”

Kara doesn’t attempt to encourage otherwise, just giving a curt nod in response. Lena watches her brother wander off into her camp. She pulls Kara to her as her brother is out of their proximity, and kisses her.

Kara chuckles as their lips are pressed together, “What is this for?”

“A thank you, for everything you’ve done.”

Lena breaks the kiss, moving her lips up to give a brief peck to her love’s nose, “In the last twenty-four hours, you’ve managed to defeat the army standing in my way, talk me down off a figurative ledge, and also help figure out how to finally get rid of my mother once and for all.”

“That is the life I lead,” Kara says nonchalantly, fighting the smirk that pulls at the corner of her mouth, “you should not be as surprised as you are, I have lead lives similar to this.”

Lena arches her brow, “Oh? And I am just part of your routine?”

Kara’s eyes widen in panic, “That was not what I meant.”

“I tease,” Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s torso, tucking her face in the crook of the woman’s neck, “though I do wish to learn more of your past lives, instead of from your books.”

Weaving her fingers into Lena’s hair, Kara hums in agreement, “I do have to warn you, most are terribly dull.”

“What of the various women you’ve conquered over your lifetimes?”

Kara rolls her eyes, “I did no such thing, they offered their bodies and I took what they gave willingly.”

Lena picks her head up, lifting her hand to caress Kara’s jaw, guiding her to look at her with a finger.

“What if I want to be added to that list?”

Kara wets her lips, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as she doesn’t dare break eye contact.

“I would not be opposed,” Kara begins, spotting the mischief twinkling in Lena’s eyes, “but I would suggest we wait until we do not have an army and your brother within earshot.”

Lena groans, knowing Kara was right.

“I can give you this, though.”

Before Lena can blink, Kara has her lifted into the air, her knees held at either side of Kara’s hips, being walked toward somewhere.

Kara captures Lena’s lips with her own, hard. A moan escapes from Lena’s mouth, being silenced in Kara’s as the Immortal’s tongue swipes across Lena’s lips.

She feels herself being laid against a surface that she can only figure is the war table, and Kara knelt above her. Kara’s hand drags down between the two of them as the harsh realisation that Lena was still in her armour sets in.

“Fuck.”

The harsh swear falls from her lips, giving Lena more fuel for the fire growing between her legs from how ragged Kara sounded.

“You look amazing in this,” Kara rasps, “but I hate it at this moment.”

She nips at Lena’s lips, giving one final kiss before she slowly crawls off Lena’s body and lands back onto the ground.

Lena takes a moment to catch her breath, staring up at the ceiling of the high canvas of the tent.

“You really know how to work a woman up,” she gives an airy laugh, sitting up on her elbows as she looks at Kara, “I look forward to being free even more so now.”

Kara offers her hand, which Lena takes as she’s helped down from the massive wooden table. “Only a little while longer.”

She sighs, the pent up frustration settling in from Kara’s actions, “Shall we see if this actually works?”

“I will be right there with you,” Kara says, not having dropped Lena’s hand when she stood up from the table, “if you need anything, I will be there.”

The added support meant the world to Lena, Kara continuously making sure she was comfortable and grounded throughout the whole process.

It wasn’t hard to do for Kara, to remain vigilant. Kara had yet to discover any of Lena’s major weaknesses, to learn of her lingering anxiety of how she would never be free. She was only given a glance of it prior. But still, she kept Lena in check. Kept Lena hopeful.

Lena tugs Kara’s hand up to her lips, pressing a kiss into the pads of her fingers.

“I love you.”

Kara smiles, “I know you do. I love you too.”

Walking back to their tent, Kara swings their joined hands back and forth with each step. Lena laughs aloud, carefree for the time being, as they walk. Winn hears the laugh from the campfire, setting down his plate as he strains his neck to watch the two women.

He nudges James, sat beside him, and points at Kara and Lena, happily advancing toward their tent.

“Don’t do that,” James scolds, slapping Winn’s hand down, “let them have their happiness.”

Winn pulls his hand back, stinging from the slap, “I was merely pointing it out to you, that they’re out in the open about it.”

“Kara cut down nearly three hundred men with her eyes for Lena,” James deadpans, “I think them being in love is a little obvious by now.

“You’re such a stick in the mud.”

Grumbling, James looks back to his lap, quill and parchment placed there. Winn watches Lena and Kara enter their tent before he looks over to James.

“Are you to send a letter?”

James grabs the blank paper, snatching it away from Winn’s eyes, “Mind your own business.”

Winn waggles his eyebrows as he leans in to James, “Are you trying to send a letter to Avaritia’s current leader? Lucinda, or whatever her name was?”

“Lucy,” James corrects instantaneously, and then covers his face with his hands realising the trap as Winn pumps his fist into the air in triumph, “it’s to thank her for the supplies, nothing more.”

Winn laughs, “Surely, of course. Do what you must, my friend.”

James huffs to himself as he attempts to straighten the parchment out against his knee, staring at it as he scours his brain for an acceptable way to start it off.

A sudden yelp followed by laughter causes him to jolt, focusing on the Matriarch and Immortal’s tent before shaking his head, chuckling.

“Lena,” Kara whines, covering her ribcage with her hands, “that was not acceptable, do not attempt it again.”

Wiggling her fingers, Lena jokingly jabs toward Kara’s midsection as the Immortal squirms on the bed.

Now finally out of her armour and into her sleeping attire, she climbs into bed.

“Enough,” Kara says, pouting, “I do not wish to be tormented like this.”

Lena laughs, laying down next to Kara finally, “That’s what tickling is, darling.”

“I do not like them.”

Throwing her arm over Kara’s torso as she tucks herself closer to the woman, “No one does.”

Silence falls easily as they both intertwine their fingers, comfortable.

Kara notices Lena’s heartbeat picking up in speed after a moment, turning her head to face the woman next to her.

“I promise it will be okay.”

Lena offers a forced smile, “I know.”

“I will be there with you in your dreams, now that we are bound,” Kara says, “I will help you through everything.”

Kara kisses her forehead, lifting her free hand to brush a strand of hair from her face, and tucks it behind her ear.

Stealing a few seconds before sleep consumes her, she watches Kara’s face. How her eyes change focus from her own eyes to her lips, then back up. She watches the smile grow as Kara notices what she’s doing.

“Sleep.”

And so she does.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she turns her head to where Kara was when she fell asleep, only to find an empty bed. Frowning, Lena sits up.

“You were taking too long.”

Kara holds an apple in her hand, sticking a knife into the side as she gently slices a piece off. She lifts it up to her mouth, tugging the piece of fruit with her teeth, and smirks.

“I didn’t know I could take too long,” Lena says, standing from the bed, “also where did you get the apple?”

Kara swallows the fruit, “We are in a dream, we can do whatever we want.”

“So if I were to imagine you without your clothes,” Lena drags the last syllable out, “I would be able to have it happen?”

Laughing, Kara drops both the knife and apple to the ground. “Not to that extent, but I appreciate your attempt.”

Lena looks down to the ground where the apple and knife should be, but they weren’t.

“I also appreciate that it couldn’t happen.”

Lex appears at their small table, hands folded as he looks at both his sister and Kara. Lena grins, walking over to her brother at the table, grasping his hand to ensure he was real. He takes it, acknowledging her curiosity, and nods.

“Now,” he says as Lena pulls her hand back, “do you believe you can get here as I just did?”

Lena hesitates, “Not at first, no. This is the second time I’ve been able to do this, the first only being in Kara’s dream.”

Quiet in his thoughts, Lex rubs his chin while he processes everything. Was Lena’s magic not activated yet? Perhaps Lex was more skilled overall and she couldn’t handle whatever he can do. Was this truly her dream, or was it Kara’s?

“Kara,” Lex says, turning his attention to her, “are there any telltale signs this is your dream?”

She shrugs, “I could attempt to transport us to my mountain.”

Closing her eyes, she allows her mind to accept the call to her keep. Having been used to the pull as she transports herself from one spot to another, she opens her eyes fully expecting to be within her home.

But she isn’t.

“Well that is your answer.”

Lena grins immediately, knowing they were all here because of her.

“Now that it’s established, Lena,” Lex says, standing from the table, “I want you to imagine mother.”

Lena’s lip curls in disgust, “Why?”

“You have to bring her here to focus and drown everything else out.”

Huffing, she does as she’s told. She looks past the two of them and imagines the last time she saw her mother. Bloodied, behind bars, grinning as if she won. It makes her nauseous.

“Lena?” she hears, not able to pinpoint the voice, “Lena, where are you?”

She looks around, only seeing darkness around her. The tent disappeared. Lex and Kara disappeared. Everything was gone. She blinks several times to attempt to adjust her vision, but nothing.

“Lena?”

She turns, looking over her shoulder, seeing a fuzzy image of a woman.

“Oh there you are,” the image sharpens, revealing her mother, arms opened wide, “you scared me, little one. Come, it’s time for bed.”

She shakes her head, “Mother.”

Lillian smiles, not approaching her but still has her arms open. When was the last time Lena saw her mother like this?

“Lena, darling,” Lillian says, “come now, I’ll read your favourite story.”

Nostalgia for her childhood bedtime stories blinds her judgement as she reaches out to take her mother’s hand. Before she can, her mother’s image is replaced by the last one she has of her, and she jerks her hand back.

Lillian cackles, the dried blood on her busted lower lip flakes off and falls into the nothingness around them.

“I see you’ve learned,” she says, her voice sickly sweet, “but how do you know if it’s too late?”

Lena wants to move, ball her fists and strike her mother across the jaw, to finally put an end to this. But her feet don’t respond to her brain, and she remains in place.

“What’s the matter?” Lillian asks, “no knowledge of how to control these dreams?”

Lillian advances, walking toward her despite having no visible ground beneath them. She stands just in front of Lena, lifting her hand up to cup Lena’s cheek.

“Your Immortal isn’t here this time.”

Lena attempts to look anywhere other than her mother, but Lillian’s hand keeps her still.

She panics.

She closes her eyes tight, desperately winding through her mind to find Kara in any memory she has, to pull her through and help her.

“Kara,” she whispers, “Kara, please.”

The pain in her chest begins to throb, a reminder that she was only inside herself, with her mother.

Desperate, she continues to search. Flipping through memories of her childhood, her journey to find the mountain, the various books and scrolls she read until she could barely read anymore, meeting James and Winn. Everything. Her mind refuses to call to Kara.

She feels her mother’s nails dig into her cheek as she clenches her eyes harder to keep them shut.

“I will always be here, my dear daughter,” Lillian whispers, “and if you are here, I will be able to come back. I will take her from you.”

Lena finds herself lifting her hand, gripping Lillian’s arm, and yanking it from her face. She opens her eyes, staring at her mother as she pulls harder.

“I will never let you have control of me.”

Lena feels a pull and the sudden light around her nearly blinds her as she’s transported from the darkness back to the tent with her brother and Kara.

“Thank Rao she is back,” she hears Kara say as she is able to focus, “you were gone for far too long, I could not feel you anymore.”

Kara throws her arms around Lena, holding her close as she looks to Lex, worried.

“I saw my mother.”

Lena pats Kara’s back as she moves away, “I felt that pain as if she made it hurt as a reminder. I couldn’t move until I was able to get back here. What the hell was that?”

“It confirms our suspicious definitely,” Lex says, “but you couldn’t move because you don’t know how to control anything yet. The fact that you were able to get there alone was miraculous.”

She feels her body slow down, sluggish in a different way than she’s felt before, she leans into Kara.

“I don’t think I can do it again tonight,” she says, “it’s almost as if she sapped my energy.”

Wrapping her arms around Lena once more in comfort and now support, she bites the inside of her cheek. “Did she touch you?”

Lena nods, “She cupped my cheek and dug her nails into my skin.”

She rubs her cheek instinctually, making sure she had no actual wound from the nails. The pain in her chest thrums as her mother’s laugh echoes in her ears.

“I think that is enough for tonight’s lesson,” Lex says, an additional factor to throw into the mix now arising, “I will leave you two to sleep.”

Lex kisses Lena on the forehead and nods his sentiments to Kara, disappearing with a slight pop noise.

Kara scoops Lena into her arms now that Lex was gone, carrying her to the bed, “You will go through a lot of this, and I apologise I was not there to help you.”

Lena sleepily waves Kara off, being placed gently under the covers as Kara pulls them up over her. Tucked in, ready to actually sleep, Lena closes her eyes in the dream.

She settles in, feeling Kara’s presence disappearing next to her and waits to be woken up.

Lena feels a tug at her ankles.

Was it Kara?

She opens her eyes, pulling the blankets from her body, and sees nothing. No one. Frowning, she opts to leave the blanket off and attempts once more to leave the dream.

The same tugging from before occurs, she sits up and stares down at her feet.

Two hands, wrapped around her ankles, appear and they begin pulling her body down the length of the bed.

Frantic, she grasps fistfulls of the mattress to hopefully lock her in place but her efforts aren’t strong enough.

She watches as her feet dip into the mattress themselves, as well as her shins, up to her knees. She doesn’t move. She can’t move. Lena can only stare as her body is dragged into whatever unknown it was going into.

As her head remains in the dreamscape of her tent, she looks around one final time before she’s pulled under.

Deafening silence surrounds her.

Lena tries to find something around her to focus on, to figure if she truly was blind at the moment or if she was just in darkness.

She sees nothing but she feels something.

She’s falling.

Plummeting down this dark abyss as her hands reach for anything to catch herself on. Despite her speed as she continues her descent, there is no wind whipping at her face or tussling her hair.

Why was there no air?

“Tell me you didn’t think I’d let you get away that easily.”

The voice of her mother rings out as Lena finds herself standing on nothing, no longer falling. She looks up from her feet to find Lillian standing in front of her.

“You managed to get here, with your brother’s help I expect,” she says, idly looking at her hands as she speaks, “how wonderful to have my children together again. Do pass on my love to him.”

Lena’s lip curls into a snarl, “You did this to us.”

“You are correct.”

Lena balls her fists as she screams from pure frustration, showing her teeth as a predator would before it’s prey.

“You have ruined our lives, feeding from us like a demon. You are no mother, you have damned us to this hell.”

Lillian crosses her arms over her chest, grasping her chin with a hand as she taps along her jawline in thought, “Is it truly a hell?”

“I see red although my eyes are closed,” Lena spits, “I feel as if I were hung upside down amongst the starving wolves. Now, I stand to finally free myself.”

She feels a solid object in her hands as her fingers wrap around it instinctively.

“I must warn you, Lena, this is not what you think it is.”

That tone.

The typical, disapproving parent tone.

“You think you’ll finish this and leave me here,” Lillian says, “but you won’t. If you succeed here, I am elsewhere. I am everywhere.”

Lena lifts the object up, seeing that it’s Lex’s dagger from earlier on. A last message from him, wherever he is now.

“Anger I’m yours,” Lena chants, gripping the blade in her hand, “invade my heart like venom.”

Lillian smirks as Lena tosses the sheath of the dagger away, watching it fall through the abyss that surrounds them.

“Take all you find, seep in enslave my sense.”

Lena finds herself grasping Lillian by her throat, unable to control herself as she stares on.

“Vacant of core, flood through my veins like poison. Fill me with fire, render this world defenseless.”

She thrusts forward with the dagger, sinking the dagger into her chest, opposite Lillian’s heart. She twists the dagger in a full circle before tugging it out, pulling a fleshy pulp from Lillian’s body.

“Pay for your sins,” Lena whispers, pulling the fleshy bit from the dagger and holding it in her hand, “pain internal, guide my hand.”

Lillian’s face begins to crack, hairline fractures splintering across her face like struck glass. She grins wickedly, looking down at the gaping hole of nothingness in her chest.

“Tell your Kara Zor-El I know where Kal’s ship is, and I know everything.”

Lena turns the dagger around, not listening to her mother, pointing the tip at her own chest. She pushes it in slowly, eyes forced to watch as the steel slips into her body inch by inch.

She feels nothing.

She repeats the process, twisting the dagger around and tugging it back from her to reveal the same bulb of meat buried to the hilt of the blade.

“Abject it dragged me ragged, a host to utilize.”

Lifting her hand, she notices the bit from her mother is now gone. Looking back to the dagger, the bit from herself is gone too.

“This anger sharp and jagged, blind and unjustified. When all is lost and won, still it remains behind.”

The cracks grow larger across Lillian’s face, spreading down her neck and presumably under her clothing. Flakes of herself begin to fall off down beneath them, following the sheath of the dagger eternally in the darkness that surrounds them.

“I will find you.”

She pulls herself out after one final vision of her mother, the cracks growing larger until the last thing Lena can see is her mother’s eyes staring back at her.

Kara’s eyes replace her mother’s as she comes back to the world, panting from the shock.

“Gods!” Kara shouts as her worry melts away, “she is back.”

“I did it.”

Kara grips Lena’s shoulder with a hand, “I am proud of you.”

Before Kara can embrace Lena, happy everything was finally over, Lena shifts out of Kara’s grasp.

“She told me this isn’t the last of it,” Lena says as Kara feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand, “she told me she’s elsewhere if not in me, she told me she’s everywhere.”

Kara sits down on the bed, “We will find her.”

“She told me she knows where Kal’s ship is.”

Kara freezes in place.

“She told me she knows everything.”

Lena, still hazy from the strain of manually removing the control her mother had on her, looks around the tent to not find her brother.

“Where is Lex?” she asks, turning her head slowly back to Kara, “is he okay?”

Kara remains quiet, running through various thoughts as she processes everything. No one knew of Kal’s name except for the Danvers family and Lena. Could she hear everything Lena did when she was still tied to her?

She curses under her breath in a language Lena doesn’t understand before standing up.

“Your brother went off to the war table to give himself time to think.”

Lena lifts her hand, rubbing over the sore spot in her chest where she tore her mother’s essence from, “He should be here.”

“You can see him in a moment,” Kara says, stepping to Lena’s side as she struggles to get up from the bed, “you must take your time.”

Lena grips Kara’s hand for stability as she rises, “I freed myself from her, I need to free him.”

Kara places a hand on Lena’s back to help her stand, pushing away her current worries as she focuses on the woman she loves in front of her. Before the two get the chance to even take a step toward the tent’s exit, James bursts through.

“Matriarch,” he pants, “your brother, Lex, he’s convulsing on the ground of the war tent, you need to see him immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	14. no more heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian's (hopefully) last efforts at control, Kara reflects, the masses move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy cow it's been a bit since i've written! sorry for the unexpected delay. i've somehow started streaming on twitch (twitch.tv/brittahkiin_ if you wanna check me out~) and recently reached affiliate status which is amazing. all my time has been thrown into streaming and publicly embarrassing myself on the internet. but!! i haven't given up on this fic. it's still coming along, despite some sudden twists and turns my mind created.

Her heartbeat and the steady intake of her breath fill her ears as everything around her begins to slow. As if the world were muffled, she watches as Kara jumps into gear and grasps her sword on the table in their tent, and rushes out to find Lex. James stays, head whipping back and forth as he realises Kara left Lena behind. He helps Lena out of bed, placing her hand on his forearm as he addresses her. 

She mumbles an agreement, as if she even heard him to begin with, and is lead out of the tent. 

What was left of her army after the battle stand just in arms reach of her tent as she’s ushered to the back of the camp. The stone faced men send chills down her spine. What was happening?

The torches were lit, blazing bright in the darkness of night. They were all sleeping, having woken up from Lex’s outburst. 

As the war tent comes into view, Lena sees Kara knelt down on the ground, leaning over something. Focusing on her love, the thrumming of her heartbeat fades from her ears as the sounds of the world start to filter in. 

Gurgles and choking fills her ears as she stops in the doorway of the war tent. Lex, purple faced with his eyes bloodshot and bulging from their sockets, lays with his fists slammed into the earth beneath him. 

Winn arrives, a wooden bowl filled with water in his hands, and quickly hands it off to Kara. He gives a brief nod to James and Lena and kneels to assist the Immortal in her endeavours. 

Setting the bowl down next to her, she rolls her sleeves up as she looks up at the recently arrived Lena. Unable to pull her gaze from the woman, Kara blinks and turns her attention back to the man. 

Kara scoots closer to Lex, lifting his head as she places it in her lap. She wipes the sweat from his face with her hand and mutters what could only sound like a prayer under her breath. She presses palm flat against his forehead, fingers pressing gently over his eyes and upper lip, and closes her eyes. 

Her feet seemingly rooted to the spot she stands in, Lena can only watch whatever Kara was doing. 

The gurgling stops as a shallow breath fills his lungs. Kara moves her hand from Lex and cranes her neck as she attempts a glance at him. The purple from his lack of oxygen is flushed away with red as he begins to regulate his breathing on his own. 

The corners of his mouth twitch ever so slightly, his eyes unnaturally wide as he stares at Lena. 

“I told you I would find you.”

His voice was his own but it wasn’t.

“Did you pass on my message to your darling Immortal?” he asks, jaw cracking as he grinds his teeth together in a grin, “Or shall I remind her?”

Head still in her lap, Lex looks up at Kara.

“Kara Zor-El,” he says, “how would you like to see your darling family again? Not those Danvers, the filthy humans, but your real parents. How would you like to see your favourite aunt, Astra? Even the little cousin you were supposed to look over?”

Kara deftly wraps her fingers around the hilt of her sheathed sword on the ground beside her as he continues to speak.

“Your immortality is tied to his ship,” she winces at the truth, “I know where it is.”

In her head, Lena screams out for some sort of stability. Having been in a dreamscape moments ago, she’s now stood watching the love of her life be threatened by her mother who has taken over her brother’s body. 

This was too much.

This was entirely too much.

An audible snap erupts around them as Lena’s eyes flash golden and Lex is forced to sit up. 

“You may threaten me all you like, but when you bring her into this I will not stand idly by.”

Lena curls her fingers into her palm, something Kara remembers Lillian doing when she was trapped in Avaritia, as Lex’s body is forced back, leaving a barely visible Lillian in front of them all. Her body strewn into pieces, as she was when Lena last saw her, flakes of her face missing and were seen through to the other side. 

Lex gasps for air, being himself, and looks around with the ability of motion returning. 

Lillian cackles, “You are a well of potential, Lena, and you don’t even know the very depths of your powers. This, what you have just done now, is only the beginning.”

She pulls her fists up and Lillian’s essence is jostled forward, what was left of her face hovering in front of Lena. She snarls, and pushes both of her fists together, holding them out toward Lillian. 

“Oh child,” Lillian says, chuckling, “if you think you can remain when all others have failed, you are surely more of a fool than I ever thought.”

Kara slips Lex’s head off of her lap as she stands slowly and make a motion to Winn and James. They both creep back behind Lillian, grouping together with the Immortal, waiting for whatever was to come. 

Lena turns her knuckles out, the backs of her hands facing her, as she holds herself in place. Energy surges through her veins as she thrusts her fists through the nearly transparent image of her mother. 

“Give me answers,” Lena grits, “where is Kal-El’s ship?”

Lillian hums, amused. “Where the rock is black and the water is clear, only within will she find the remains.”

Lena looks through her mother, finding Kara’s face as she wordlessly questions the validity of the riddle. Kara gives a quick nod before unsheathing her blade, tossing the scabbard to the ground, holding her arm up to stay both James and Winn behind her.

“She knows what I’m talking about, you need not ask,” Lillian’s maternal tone digs into Lena, “I want you to know where I will be located come your Immortal’s end.”

Her knuckles burn as she holds them together, staring forward. Her eyes flash golden once more as she bites down on her lips, holding herself back.

“You don’t define me anymore,” Lena shouts, her voice strong and stable, “you have no control over me.”

“Go ahead,” Lillian goads, “continue to disappoint me.”

The snide comment and twinkle in her eyes the final nail in the coffin as Lena rips her hands apart, pulling through Lillian’s essence and throwing it to either side, completely splitting what was left of her mother in half.

Leaving nothing but relief, Lillian Luthor was finally dealt with. James and Winn aide Lex to his feet as he pats both of the men on their shoulders, thanking them. 

Lena’s knees buckle as the adrenaline and power disappears in an instant. Before she can fall to the ground, she finds herself in Kara’s arms.

“That better be the last time I have to deal with my mother or I swear I will lose it.”

The dark humour makes them laugh collectively in an attempt to further dispel the chaotic aura around them now that Lillian was finally gone.

Standing Lena back on her feet with her arm still around her torso, Kara smiles. 

“It would seem we can finally embark on the trip we desired,” she says, nudging Lena, “though it would be wise to walk with the men back to civilization.”

Lena moves from Kara, the Immortal’s arm falling from her as she steps forward, and approaches her brother. She cups his cheek in her palm, “Are you okay?”

Taking a deep breath, he nods.

“I could feel her,” he says, lifting his hand up to touch his chest, “she was right here, squeezing everything out of me.”

Lena presses a kiss to her brother’s forehead, content with his words as she turns back to Kara and takes her place next to the woman once more.

“Shall we?”

Groaning as exhaustion fully sets in, Lena doesn’t respond with words and slumps against the Immortal. 

“I for one would appreciate a genuine nights rest,” Lex says, voice hoarse, “perhaps closer to you all this time?”

Kara nods, “I will see to it. Winn and James, go back to bed.”

The men shuffle off back to their sleeping arrangements as Lex takes Lena’s arm and wraps it around his own. He gives a relieved smile to Kara, who nods in response, and guides his sister to her tent. 

Kara stands in the war tent, rubbing her hands up her arms as she holds onto her shoulders while she looks around. She gives a exasperated chuckle at the events over the last two days and drops her hands. 

She looks at the wooden falcon figurine poking out from the hem of her shirt and realisation begins to settle in. The faint, gentle reminder that she is meant to return to her keep as she turns her head and looks in the direction where her keep is located. 

“I know, J’onn,” she says aloud, “but I will not be heading back any time soon.”

The pull and ache in her bones for her slumber dissipates and she feels relief, thankful for her ability to deny sleep for as long as she can now. 

Remembering the thought of sleep, she jumps to attention as she jogs out of the war tent in search for a spare bedroll for Lex. 

Luckily enough, it doesn’t take her long. Their numbers weren’t diminished from the war, but they were certainly lacking from the men they came into the battle with. The number of extra bedrolls that were taken not even a night ago struck her as she stands in silence, bowing her head to show those who have fallen respect. 

She takes a bedroll from the pile and tucks it under her arm, heading to Lena. She focuses her hearing on her beloved, only catching the soft snores and steady heartbeat from within the tent. 

Kara pushes the flap open as quietly as she can manage, Lex picks his head up from a book and stands. 

“It didn’t take her long,” Lex whispers, gesturing to the sleeping Lena tucked in the bed, “but she was insistent on staying awake until you got back.”

Kara hands the bedroll to the elder Luthor, “That certainly sounds like her. I appreciate you watching over her for me.”

“I am her brother, it’s my job,” Lex jokes, taking the bedroll and unfurling it, “I would like to thank you for keeping her safe. I know you are bound to her, in regards to the rites and all that, but you two have something special.”

Kara clears her throat, lifting her hand to hide the grin on her face. Lex sets the bedroll on the ground, kneeling down to smooth the material out as he looks up and sees the failed attempt by Kara.

“I would do anything for her,” she says, “Lena is very special to me.”

The sense that something was incoming rings in her head as Kara uses her speed to jump out of the way as a pillow collides against the fabric of the tent. 

“I’m sleeping,” Lena grunts from the bed, “could you two discuss this in the morning, or possibly away from me currently?”

Lex snatches the pillow from the ground, placing it at the top of his bedroll as he laughs. “We’ll continue this later.”

Kara rolls her eyes, looking over her shoulder at the woman attempting to muffle the sounds with another pillow in the bed, “Indeed, goodnight.”

Kara shuffles off to bed, sliding between the blankets, and wraps an arm around Lena’s torso as she pulls her closer, tucking her knees into the back of Lena’s and closes her eyes. Happy to be in bed. Happy to be laying with Lena. Happy to have kept her promise to free Lena. 

* * *

 

Feeling as if she could sleep for a week straight, the jostling next to her makes her groan in frustration. Lena lifts her head from her pillow and cracks an eye open to look at Kara, staring at her. 

“Good morning.”

Lena slowly shuts her eye and lets her head fall back to the pillow. 

“No,” Kara says, tapping Lena’s nose with her finger, “you need to wake up.”

Lena lifts her hand, tapping around until she finds Kara’s face, and pushes with all of her might to get her love away from her so she could still sleep. 

The strength of the Kryptonian keeps her locked in place, laughing into Lena’s palm at the attempt. She kisses the hand over her mouth and gently takes it.

“Darling, it’s well past midday,” she says, “as much as I would love it to have you in bed all day, we have matters to attend to.”

Grumbling, Lena sits up in the bed. She sniffles and wiggle her nose as the last urge to sleep crumbles away and she yawns, stretching her arms out. She takes her time as she cracks a couple of her joints. 

As she watches Lena rise from the bed, Kara steps back and crosses her arms over her chest, waiting.

“You do not wish to start your day, do you?”

Lena throws the chest open, grabbing a random set of clothes as she turns her back and changes in front of Kara without second thought. Kara doesn’t turn away as she drinks in the pristine skin of Lena’s nude back. 

She swallows hard, her throat becoming dry suddenly, and the audible gulp makes Lena chuckle. 

“Enjoying the show?”

She pulls the trousers up, tying them to her hips, and looks over her shoulder. Kara just nods, unable to control her movements. 

“I would love to continue to tease,” she says, tugging the shirt over her head and situating it on her body, “but after yesterday, I think we’ll both combust.”

Kara mutters a prayer under her breath, thanking them for showing some sort of mercy as Lena turns around fully clothed. 

“Shall we?”

She nods, holding her elbow out for Lena to take it as she offers an accompanying smirk. Lena wraps her arm around Kara’s holding her close as she laughs to herself while they exit the tent. 

The camp was nearly fully deconstructed at this point, and a sudden pang of sadness vibrates through Lena’s ribcage as she watches her army happily tuck remaining bits and bobs into wagons. The last of her journey, The Matriarch’s journey, was being wrapped up before her eyes. The months of travel, the years of studying, everything came to this. 

She was watching history.

Kara’s eyes drift from the men in front of her to her beloved beside her and she places a comforting hand on Lena’s arm, still linked with her own, and rubs her thumb up and down along her skin. 

The ever constant reminder that Kara was there, will always be there, struck true once more. Her Immortal. 

“When do you have to leave?”

The words fell from her lips without thought, and Kara was caught off guard. 

“I do not know,” she simply says, “I told J’onn I would not be coming yet. There is much I have yet to discover in this lifetime, so much I have to do with you.”

James calls out to some of the men, directing them to line up the wagons along the road facing east. Kara’s attention turns to him, watching the man conduct the army like one would a symphony. 

“Does this J’onn man know I would strike him down if he so much thought of bringing you back to your mountain prematurely?”

Lena’s clenched jaw and raised chin only proving her sincerity as Kara stifles her laughter. “I will be sure to tell him that.”

James wordlessly guides both of the women out of the way as a wagon is tugged into place while men begin to pull the tent down behind them. 

“Where are we going next?”

Lena licks her teeth in thought, looking past the controlled chaos around them. 

“Avaritia, realistically,” she says, “the men can figure their lives out from that point. I would speak to the new leader, pledging my allegiance and all that political nonsense. From there, well that is up to us.”

Kara smiles, “I like that plan.”

Wrapped in a robe, Lex approaches them, his eyebrows shot to his forehead in wonder at the routine cleanup of the camp. 

“I never managed to have anything like this,” he remarks, “I must say, you run a tight unit.”

Lena nods, “The best money could buy.”

“The best mother’s money could buy.”

Kara and Lena look at the elder man in question as he grins and waves off the words as a joke. Lena shrugs them off and laughs as she’s already forgotten, but Kara’s focus remains for a moment longer. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to Avaritia,” Lex says, “I am eager to see what the city has managed outside of mother’s influence. I’m sure they’re flourishing.”

James steps into the trio’s circle, blotting sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. “Actually, it is.”

Kara jabs her free elbow into James’ ribs, “Have you been exchanging words with the woman in charge?”

“Lucy, yes,” James corrects, “I mentioned we were wrapping up here and the city was our destination, so expect some sort of gathering. Now that the people have had time to grieve and move on, they’ll more than willing to celebrate their heroes.”

Lex chuckles under his breath, “They who hope for a saviour then stand idly by waiting for aid will never rise above this merciless fate of life. But I am sure the feast they’ll have along with the celebration will be the greatest in ages, I do hope they have some mashed pumpkin.”

Again, Lex’s words refuse to settle for Kara. James and Lena agree of the food, exchanging their hopes of which various dishes they want to have at the alleged feast. Lex feels Kara’s eyes on him, flicking his eyes from his sister to the Immortal as the corners of his mouth curl upward in a momentary smile. 

“Come,” James says, before Kara can say anything, “everything has been secured now and we are ready for the road. I hope I never have to sleep in a tent again for the rest of my life.”

Pulling from Kara’s arm, Lena walks with James as the rest of the army gather by the road with their mounts and accompanying wagons, leaving Kara and Lex behind. 

“Are you feeling okay, Lex?”

Lex gives a quick nod, “Ready to let this story close, finally.”

“As am I.”

Kara takes her leave before her tongue found her in trouble, thankful her feet were faster than her mouth in the moment. 

Lena was already on her horse by the time Kara approached, teasing the woman mercilessly for taking too long. Kara quickly mounts up as well and the two leaders take the head of the army on the path, leading them towards their last destination as a combined force. Lena has half a mind to give a speech before they set off, but keeps the moment to herself as she enjoys the time they all have together. 

Lex manages to find a spot on a wagon, opting to not ride a horse for whatever personal reason, and unfolds a book he kept within his robes, tucking himself in the words.

Kara watches Lena, feeling the power and pride emanating from the beautiful soul beside her strikes her at the core. This was the reason she woke to help. Someone with a purpose and determination to see it through. 

The tug for her mountain, still as dull as before but still there, rings through her body. She allows it until it finally disappears once more, reminding her that her task is finished. The time she has next is precious and rare.

“For the Matriarch!” James shouts, grinning from ear to ear.”

“For the Immortal!” Winn adds, matching James’ smile.

Kara and Lena turn their horses around to face their men. Lena grasps Kara’s hand, pumping her free fist into the air, and Kara does the same.

“For us all!”

The traditional chant before heading out fills them with a sense of nostalgia. The bond they created between one another would never be replaced by anything else. This was a family. An army, yes, but a family nevertheless. They respected each other. They nudged each other to grow, adapt, overcome, continue on when they faced certain demise. 

The family some of them never had the chance to know.

The family that replaced those that would still have the gall to say they are. 

The family to remind one they were never alone.

Kara finds her eyes welling up with tears, but she doesn’t drop Lena’s hand or let her fist fall to wipe them away. 

* * *

 

The journey east was easier than any they had been on. The lack of tension and anxiety awaiting them around the bend could be the possible answer, or the genuine happiness from freeing their leader from her curse. Either or both of those answers would be right. 

The men all cherished the time they had together, telling stories and joking with one another as they always did. Kara joined in the various back and forth, no stranger to a soldier’s idle talk. 

What surprised them all was Lena opting to sit with the bulk of them, foregoing the lead and allowing herself one final time to bond with them. She told her story, finally being spoken from her mouth instead of rumours that had spread across the continent. She tried to bring Lex in, but the man refused. Only grunting and waving Lena off, never uttering a word in the entire week’s trip.

The word that the Matriarch and Immortal’s army would be in the area spread like a forest fire. As they entered the providence, people from all over rushed to thank them along their way. They showered them all with gifts ranging from gold to flowers and food. 

A woman offered a book to Kara, leatherbound journal with the symbol of House El on the cover, only being seen in various depictions and from the cape Lena commissioned. She took it, ever grateful for such a gift. In response, Kara attempted to give the woman money for the beauty of the book itself, but she refused, insisting that giving Kara the book alone was payment. 

As they made their way toward Avaritia, Kara started to write down her lifetime with Lena. She started with the awakening, as one would, and started going into detail of how she felt walking into the camp for the first time. How isolated and alone she felt, compared to now. 

Lena would attempt so sneak peeks at the book here and there, but Kara would turn, blocking the nosy woman’s vision. 

She would continue on, telling Lillian’s tale, how she broke free from the vile woman’s grasp with her newly discovered love for Lena, and how that alone changed her. It didn’t take her long to have the journal up to date on their story, having finished the last sentence as Avaritia appeared just over the hill ahead of them. 

“Well,” James says, “I suppose we made it to our destination.”

“When haven’t we?” Winn asks, “you act as if we weren’t going to make it.”

Sighing, James ignores his friend’s comments and looks to Lena and Kara, leading the group once more.

“I speak for us all when I say it would be an honour to follow you both once more.”

Kara tucks the journal in the side bag on her horse, smirking as she sits up on her horse and turns her head to Lena.

“Well, Matriarch?” she asks, “shall we?”

Lena smiles, “Of course, Immortal. Let this last ride together stay with us forever.”

Though the story did not end for Kara and Lena, it did for the men that vowed to protect them both, and Kara made sure she would never forget any of their faces. Very few have resonated with her to such a degree, throughout all of her lifetimes. She had fought with thousands upon thousands of people, but none of them came close to what this group of men do. 

In her heart, she knows they would continue to be the great men they were for the both of them, and that alone brightens her view of the world. Despite the coldness, the anger, the greed, the various other nameless Lillian Luthors in the world. Knowing these men would continue to do good was enough hope she could manage for this world. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	15. earth and ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arriving in Avaritia and lots of plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell you guys i've been working on this for actually ever and only just finished moments ago from me typing this note out. i couldn't figure out where to break it up/if i should at all so it's nearly 5k words alone. we're getting close to the end my darlings, maybe a couple more chapters left!!
> 
> excuse any typos or weird grammar, i tried to edit this as best as i could

The midday sun beats down on them, but the cheers surrounding them somehow dull the burn as they’re welcomed through the gates of Avaritia. The once plagued city, now thriving and bustling like never before. Kara can barely believe this is the same place that she was held hostage in ages ago. 

They all leave their horses and cargo outside the gates, the militia vowing nothing would be touched during their stay. 

As Lena and Kara continue into the city, they’re lead through the streets and toward the massive ornate building Kara had seen before. Standing atop the stairs, Lucy Lane in her armour, holds her arms up for their champions. 

“My friends,” Lucy says, grinning as she takes a few steps down toward them, “allow me to be the first to congratulate you in all you’ve done. Kara, you have stuck to your task and freed Lena and have also freed us as well. Lena, you didn’t give up and I can only hope this is the sweetest victory for you.”

Kara motions for Lena to continue the climb up the stairs first, bowing her head as Lena passes her. She turns around, resting her hand on the pommel of her blade at her hip, watching the masses as they cheer for the two of them. 

Lena graciously extends her hand to Lucy as she meets the woman, only to be pulled into a hug in response. Freezing upon the sudden contact, she relaxes and reciprocates the hug, patting Lucy on the back momentarily. 

“I appreciate the warm welcome,” Lena says, “Avaritia is a beautiful city, I wouldn’t wish to celebrate anywhere else.”

Laughing, Lucy nods in agreement, “The city was suffering under the control of your mother. Now that I, and all of the people here today, have begun reconstruction, we can only hope that it will continue to grow.”

The mention of reconstruction jolts a memory in Lucy’s head as she gasps in excitement. 

“Nicholas!”

As Kara reaches the step Lena stands on, she stops at the mention of the name. The same man she took hostage the night before the attack on Lex’s army ascends the stairs, a roll of parchment tucked under his arm. He looks happier, healthier, a bounce in his step as he bounds toward the three women. 

He bows his head to Lena, holding out the parchment in front of him.

“As a token of my gratitude for your generosity,” he starts, “I have started a project here in the city. I was an artist before the war, only signing up to prove something to myself. Without getting into too many details, I thought I was going to die. You saw to my safety.”

Lena takes the parchment, unfurling it slowly. She offers one side to Kara as she continues to roll it out. 

In intricate detail, she sees a rendition of herself with various numbers in regards to sizing strewn about. 

A statue.

She looks up from the drawing, shocked.

“Nicholas,” she stammers, “you didn’t have to do this.”

He humbly silences her, raising his hand as he lifts the top piece, “It’s not finished, but I have a second one in the works as well.”

Kara pulls the drawing of Lena’s statue from the top of the pile, looking over it. The beautiful detail of the armour Kara had commissioned for the woman was spot on. No blade, as Kara never had time to get one specific for her love, but she still stood proud. The L emblem they all wore to symbolise their allegiance hung around Lena’s neck as she looked on. Impressed by the work, Kara directs her attention to the second paper. 

“I couldn’t have one without the other.”

The second paper held a rough sketching of Kara in her armour, sword in hand, and billowing cape at her back. Her breath caught in her throat as she looks over the art. A sample sketch of her house symbol beside her, for reference, along with the same L emblem around her neck. 

“I would have them standing beside one another,” Nicholas says, “hopefully in the middle of town. But constructing two statues alone will take time.”

Lena looks up at Kara, eyes welling with tears as everything takes root in her chest. She was appreciated and adored by people for what she thought was right. Kara smiles, rolling the art of Lena’s statue up and places a hand on Lena’s shoulder in comfort. 

“I speak for both of us when I say this,” Kara speaks, “this is truly an honour. You are a very talented man. I love it.”

Lucy claps Nicholas on the back as the man rubs the back of his neck, cheeks turning a shade of pink. “Truly, it’s nothing. Lucy should be thanked for allowing me such services to make this a reality.”

“Nonsense!” Lucy says, “There are too many great people celebrated in this city, adding the two monumental heroes to the mix is just a common courtesy of sorts.”

Kara hands the rolled parchment to Nicholas and Lena does the same, muttering their conjoined thanks as he bows once more and steps back.

“If I may ask,” Lucy whispers, leaning toward Kara and Lena, “where are the rest of your men?”

Smirking, Kara shrugs, “If you would like to see James, you need only to ask for him specifically.”

Choking on her tongue at the comment, Lucy’s eyes widen in horror. Was she so transparent? Lena nudges Kara for her words, scolding her wordlessly.

“In regards to that,” Lena takes Kara’s arm, placing her hand around the woman’s bicep, “could we speak in private? I have a couple things to ask you.”

Lucy nods, turning to address the crowd.

“The feast will commence at sunset,” she shouts, “continue to enjoy your day. Try to not get Lena’s army too drunk with all the rounds you buy them.”

Kara and Lena wave, feeling awkward as if they were royalty addressing their people, and follow Lucy as she leaves. 

Luckily for them the halls were empty inside, the guards normally stationed inside were out with the festivities. As they're lead further in, Lena catches sight of the painting of Cat Grant, and stops. 

A moment of jealousy knots in her stomach, staring at the beautiful woman’s portrait. How regal and elegant she was, captured forever on canvas, as well as her story being retold over time. 

Would she be alongside the famous queen? Would her story be told to children at night? She relaxes at the thought of being Cat Grant’s equal, smirking at it. A woman she had admired for so long, practically her entire life, now on level ground. 

Kara’s hand finds the small of her back, chuckling under her breath as she guides Lena, “You remind me of her in ways, but you are entirely different at the same time.”

“Should I inform you that you aren't supposed to compare your past lovers to your current one?” 

Lucy’s comment and loud laughter fill the hall as Lena and Kara shake their heads in embarrassment. 

“You know what I mean,” Kara whispers to Lena, “I love you.”

Lena pats Kara’s shoulder as they continue, understanding her words but eager to continue on before Lucy could say more. 

Lucy leads them deeper into the keep, maintaining her pace to give the two women ample time to admire the building entirely while simultaneously directing them to their destination. 

Kara stares as she remembers every vivid detail from when she was held hostage within these walls. The looming thought of the possibility that Lillian still has a chance to live digs deep into her brain. 

She forces the thought away as Lucy says something she didn't happen to catch, watching the woman push large wooden doors open and step aside, allowing them to enter before she did. 

They step into the room, looking around as Lucy closes the doors behind her. A small, comfortable study that Kara never found during her escape. Lucy presses her backside into the wood of the desk, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What is if you need of me?”

Kara gives a polite smile as she steps forward, “I have several demands of sorts.”

Lucy nods, allowing her the floor. 

“I wish Nicholas to pause on his statues and go to my keep at his earliest convenience,” she begins, “the walls inside are covered in my story, but there is room for more. I want the story of Lena to be written inside.”

Lucy grins, “I would never have thought the Immortal was such a romantic. I will make sure he does that, anything else?”

“Take our remaining men.” Lena steps forward, standing beside Kara to continue, “We have no need of them, and they deserve an easy life after what they had to do. Give them rank, a payroll, a place to stay. Anything.”

Lucy uncrosses her arms as they hang down at her side, “Do you think they would want that?”

“Some, yes,” Kara says, “others may venture back to their villages. We are embarking on a journey of our own and do not need the able men to accompany us.”

Lucy rubs up her chin with a finger as she thinks. 

“I’ll allow it, though we are flourishing with the numbers we already have.”

Lena bows her head in thanks to the ruler of the city. 

“That is all for the time being,” Kara says, “I appreciate your cooperation in the matters at hand. You do your people proud.”

In a situation such as this, Kara would shake the ruler’s forearm in a symbol of trust and good faith. Instead, Kara opens her arms and hugs Lucy. Perhaps it was her being comfortable around humans and allowing herself to be like them. Kara would never say for sure. 

Lucy pats Kara on the back before breaking the hug. “I will make sure your needs are met. Please, enjoy the city and yourselves. You won't be needed until the main speech at the feast tonight.”

With the cue, the two make their way out of the study and wander through the halls as they retrace their steps back to the main entrance. The crowds had dispersed from the steps, allowing them to walk freely. 

“I feel a bit claustrophobic,” Kara admits, “would you like to take a walk?”

Casting an unsure look at the Immortal, “Where exactly?”

“Come with me.”

Before Lena could question further, Kara scoops her into her arms and lifts them off the ground. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, tucking her face just under the Immortal’s jaw to hide from the change in scenery as they begin to fly forward. 

“Put me down!”

Kara licks her lips, leaning forward as she keeps her grip on Lena solid, starting to pick up speed. 

People below look up to the sky in wonder, seeing the Immortal flying through the air with the Matriarch in her grasp. Kara picks up on the various gasps in surprise as they continue over the city, only finally flying fast enough once they near the massive stone walls of Avaritia. 

Before Lena could notice, Kara gently places her on the ground, “You may open your eyes now.”

Hesitantly, Lena opens one eye slowly as she looks around them. Confirming they’re on the ground and no longer zooming through the sky, she opens her other eye and breathes a sigh of relief and holds her hand to her heart.

“You really have to warn me before you do that again,” she warns, glaring at the smug woman, “that is something I could possibly get used to, but it’ll take a while.”

Humming in amusement, Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek, “It is a good thing we have all the time I can muster, then.”

A soft breeze whisks between the two of them, gently ruffling their hair as it brushes past them. Clouds overhead drift faster, heavy and grey as the threat of a storm looms. Kara smiles, raising her arms as she sits on the ground, face toward the sun with her eyes closed. Despite the overcast, she refuses to let the freedom go to waste. The same shining aura from before taking place as Lena finds herself staring at the Immortal. 

“How is it you do that?”

Kara quirks her head at the question, “Do what?”

“Shine like a beacon,” Lena says, “you have rays of light emanating from your skin, like you’re a sun yourself.” 

“I did not have a star like yours back on my planet.”

Lena takes a seat beside Kara, “What do you mean?”

“Krypton was not like Earth entirely,” Kara begins, turning her face down from the sun and opening her eyes, “there my people were powerless. There is something with your star, the sun, that affects us in such a way. Our power is strengthened by it.”

Lena lifts her hand, wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrist. The warmth radiating from her skin translates to Lena’s, spreading throughout her palm and down to her fingertips. 

The sun disappears behind clouds as a rumble of thunder sounds. A single raindrop falls, landing on Lena’s nose. She looks up lifting her hand from Kara’s arm to catch another. 

Kara looks up as well, chuckling as a raindrop falls onto her face. 

"Your planet knows when to help, it seems," she tilts her head back, "she aides in purification.”

Lena lets a strangled laugh out, so overcome with emotion she can barely manage the laugh itself. The rain starts falling, a light storm over top of the two of them. Lena's hair thickens as the strands grow damp and begin to stick to her face and down her neck as Kara's does the same. 

“I felt the storm coming, but still wished to come out,” Kara says, “shall we return?”

Lena links their hands together, smiling as the rain begins to wash away her doubts. "I would like to stay here a little while longer."

They stay, sat in the grass beyond the city of Avaritia’s gaze, together as the rain storm passes over them without a second thought. Both of them remain quiet, giving themselves time to reflect over the events that transpired. Kara remains focused on the time she has with Lena. Lena is too swamped in her own mind to begin to relax in the company of her lover. 

A horn blows, echoing through their surroundings, an announcement that the feast was to begin shortly. Kara stands, wringing her hair out from any remaining rain water trapped within. She shakes her head like a wet dog would for added measure, flicking it back. Lena tucks a strand behind one of her ears, tugging her earlobe between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Hey!” Kara laughs, “I do not think you would want to walk back to the city all on your own, but you will if you try that again.”

Lena raises her hands in defense, “As much as I hated our way of transportation here, I would much rather you taking me than my own two feet.”

Kara nods, whisking Lena into her arms as she had done before. 

“Hold on tight, we are a bit late.”

Not wanting to take a chance, Lena hides her face against Kara once more holds on for the ride. 

The wind snapping around them as they fly startles Lena, once when they take off and again as they land, but the time it took them to get back to Avaritia was barely anything at all. Despite still being in their wet traveling clothes, they were back with time to spare.

The general masses of Avaritia were heading towards the plaza, excitement bubbling from their jumbled words. None of them paid any attention to the heroes, Lena being thankful for that. 

“Should we change?” 

Lena cringes at the mere question, “I am soaking to the bone, my hair is a mess, and I have been in these clothes all day.”

“But if we change, we will be dirtying two sets each. It seems practical to stay in these, for the time being.”

Kara lifts Lena’s chin up, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“You are beautiful regardless of what you wear,” she says simply, “now come, I am famished. We should also check on your brother, I have not seen nor heard from him since we arrived.”

Sighing, Lena agrees with Kara and decides to not switch out of her outfit. She locks her fingers with Kara’s, swinging their arms together as she leads the other toward the feasting area. 

They collide with the hustle and bustle of the city in second. The people of Avaritia making their way toward the massive tables set up beautifully to honour their esteemed guests. Kara takes the moment to feel human, like everyone else around her, and allows the wonder set up for them to take hold. Excited, she squeezes Lena’s hand and begins to lead her instead. Pushing through the crowds with a mumbling of apologies, they make it to Lucy at the head of a massive table. Several place settings are on the table with equally ornate chairs to seat those being recognised. At the end of the table to the left, Lex sits with a book in hand. 

“I was wondering where she took you,” Lucy jokes, hands on her hips as she watches the two women approach, “I also appreciate you decided to take your cleanliness down a notch to fit in with everyone else.”

Kara nudges Lena and chuckles, “We were caught in the storm and did not wish to dirty clean clothes. Are we late?”

Lucy shakes her head, “Just in time, actually. Come!”

She walks around the table, standing behind the seats designated for both Lena and Kara, and waits for the two to sit down before moving on to her own. 

As she stands behind her own seat, she grips the wood and grins from ear to ear.

“Friends,” she announces, the voices of the city toning down to a quiet murmur as Lucy has their attention, “we sit here tonight to sing the praise of Lena Luthor and Kara, the Matriarch and her Immortal. For without them, we would still be suffering under the tyrannical rule of Lillian.”

Lex barks a laugh, immediately stifling himself with a hand as he directs his gaze back to his book. Lena pays no mind to her brother’s actions, but Kara watches him from the corner of her eye. 

“Please drink and eat your fill,” Lucy continues, “this is a special occasion. But first, we toast.”

She picks up her silver goblet, hoisting it into the air. 

“To Lena and Kara!”

The crowd echos the cheer, raising their drinks to the two women as they take a healthy sip of their various beverages. Lena lifts her goblet as well, nodding her thanks and takes a mouthful of her wine. 

Lucy claps her hands together twice, sitting down in her chair, and tosses her napkin to her lap as massive platters begin to be whisked out from various alleyways behind them.

Meats on meats on meats are divided up to everyone’s plates, a fine selection compared to the deer and game birds they ate while on their warpath. Kara wastes no time and takes a massive turkey leg in her hand, forgoing the silverware entirely as she takes a bite from it. 

Pulling it back, she chews happily. Lena covers her mouth with her hand as she chews and laughs at the spices smeared on Kara’s face. Kara turns to her, head cocked to the side in question only to be pointed at. She sticks her tongue out and swipes at the spices she can get, humming happily at the taste. 

“You act like a ravenous animal,” Lena jokingly scolds, taking her napkin and wiping Kara’s face clean, “at least try to eat like a civilised person.”

Lucy nearly chokes on her food from laughter, “If she wishes to eat like a starved wolf, let her be.”

Following Kara’s footsteps, Lucy grasps her own turkey leg and takes a bite from the meat as the Immortal did. Plopping the leg back to her plate, she turns to Kara and Lena both with the spices covering her face as well.

Kara claps and leans back in her chair, “We hold such marvelous company, Lena. You should join us.”

Lena rolls her eyes at the two women, feeling she was sitting among children, and continues to cut off various pieces with her fork and knife. 

James appears from the crowd, plate and goblet in hand, as he steps to the other side of Lucy. He places his meal down and pulls his chair out. Noticing Kara waving and giving him a smirk behind the leader, he quickly ignores her and tucks into his food. 

The feast continues on merrily. Several people standing from their tables and rushing to grab instruments to accompany the festivities once they had finished. Everyone in the area seemed to be having a pleasant time. 

Lex sets his goblet down, scooting his chair in closer as he leans toward Kara. 

“How many times have you been called to awaken by a woman?”

Kara pushes her empty plate forward and smiles as it’s whisked away from her, turning her attention to Lex.

“I do not know the exact number, but more than by a man I would suppose.”

Lex nods at the response, feeling it was adequately answered. “And have you fallen in love with them each time?”

Her eyes squint at the words. “I would not say so, no.”

“But you fell for Catherine, didn’t you? Who is to say that your love is genuine and not tied through your bond.”

“Are you saying my love for your sister is not genuine?”

Lex flashes a grin, “I am only curious, the magicks that have unbound your ties to time are extremely interesting to me.”

Kara grips the arm of her chair with one hand, hidden under the table as she controls herself before responding. 

“I appreciate your curiosity,” she says, “though how you are phrasing your questions is coming off as different in your intent.”

He shrugs, “If you read it as something else, perhaps you don’t know yourself.”

Kara splinters the wood in her grasp, pulling her hand back and looks down at the table. She gathers every ounce of herself and forces the anger down like a stone. Lena, sensing the hostility, turns and places a hand on Kara’s back.

“Is everything okay?”

She holds out her hand, red and swollen from various pieces of wood buried in her flesh. Lena looks up to Lex who stands from his chair.

“It’s late,” he says, bowing his head to Lucy, “thank you for your hospitality. I do believe it is time for me to retire for the evening. Goodnight, all of you.”

One last look at Kara with a twinkle of  _ something _ in his eye, Lex leaves from the feast and disappears into the night. 

Lena pulls Kara’s wounded hand toward her, delicately extracting each fragment from her palm. 

“Did Lex make you do this?”

Kara nods, jaw clenched together to make sure she didn’t say anything.

“Surely he was drunk,” Lena explains, “I wouldn’t give his words any merit, darling.”

As she pulls the last piece of wood from Kara’s hand, she presses a kiss to the middle of it and folds her fingers around it. 

“Shall we leave too?”

The crowds have begun to disperse, little by little. Plates picked clean and being pulled away from tables. Empty mead and wine barrels being wheeled out of the area. Lucy leaning with her head on James’ shoulder as they watch over the people in front of them, content in the moment.

“I would like that.”

Kara rises first from her seat, pushing in her chair to hide the damage, and extends her better hand to Lena. Lena takes it graciously, allowing herself to be helped up before Kara pulls her into her arms. 

“We appreciate everything you have done for us, Lucy,” Kara says, carrying Lena, “but I think it is time for us to sleep. We will see you in the morning.”

Lucy turns to respond, only to watch Kara fly up and away from her. She shakes her head, turning back to James.

“I will never understand them.”

James chuckles, “I’ve lived with them for a while and I still don’t understand them.”

* * *

 

They arrived back to their room as fast as Lena would allow. Deciding tomorrow would be more of a relaxing day, they shed their clothes from the day and changed into a more comfortable sleeping attire. The two of them climb into bed, happy over the last day, and fall asleep effortlessly. 

Hours pass as night fully takes over and Lena's eyes snap open to the feeling that she was being watched. She sits up in the bed, hand swimming under the various sheets for Kara. She grips the Immortal's shoulder and shakes her, an attempt to wake her.

"Kara," she whispers, "why is there a man sat at the table?"

Her eyes never move from the hooded figure, with their handed folded in front of them, staring in her direction. Why would there be a man in their chambers? 

Kara doesn't wake, despite her best efforts, and she throws the blankets from her body as she stands ready to defend herself and her lover. The man remains in the chair. 

The little voice of reason in the back of her mind murmurs to move her gaze from the man and to observe her surroundings. Her eyes fall from him to the still lit candle she set before falling asleep. Surprised that it hadn't burnt out yet, she realises the flame itself doesn't move. The light never flickers.

Odd.

She steps toward the window, pulling back the curtains and looking up to the sky. Though the stars shimmer above, the few clouds among them don't move. She waits, holding her breath, desperate to see them slip past the moon but they never do. 

Panic begins to rise in her chest, making it difficult to swallow whatever was recently forming in her throat, and she whips her head down to the streets below. Surely there would be a guard making the rounds, an extra hand of security for the heroes staying within the city's walls. 

There was. 

A man, pike in hand, caught in the midst of his stride as his head is turned to look down an alleyway in hopes of an easy night. His foot never meeting the ground beneath him. 

"This is a dream," she says to herself, pushing away from the window, "this is a stress dream, my brain trying to right everything that happened in the last week."

She nods to herself, silently hoping she would buy the lie. 

She nearly does, until the man in the corner chuckles. 

"Of course, my child," he says, unfolding his hands as he stands from the table, "this is a dream, though not of stress. I have been waiting to speak to you for some time."

A clearing of a throat and brisk shuffling away from the bed pulls Lena away from her moment of internal chaos to watch as Kara stands from the bed.

“I knew you could hear me,” she says, “I knew you are waiting for me. I could feel you watching.”

No response.

“I will not leave Lena as I have the others,” Kara declares, “I refuse.”

J’onn.

He nods to Kara as she approaches, arm defensively wrapping around Lena’s hips. “It seems I would need to speak to you.”

“I am very aware of the rules,” Kara seethes, “I do not need a reminder, you have no need to be here.”

Smiling at Kara’s quick temper, he shakes his head. “So easy to anger.”

“I know you are here to take me home, J’onn, and I cannot pretend that I wish to go. My heart is pleading for me to stay, so stay I shall.”

“But death comes, Kara, as it does for everyone,” he says, “though you are undying, your death of a lifetime is faster than most.”

She grinds her teeth together. “I know that it comes for us, and I know I have lived a worthy lifetime with no remorse. But I have no need to end it now.”

Kara looks to Lena, focusing on her and only her in that moment. She cups the woman’s chin, forcing a tight lipped smile. 

“J’onn is here for a reason,” she says softly, “I will not let him take me. But my departure is impending. I wish for you to know that when I am gone, we will still remain forever. I wish for you to not fear forever, for I will wander once more in search of you.”

J’onn clears his throat, “If you allowed me to continue before you happened to start off on this romantic explanation I would have said I am not here for you.”

“What?”

Confusion takes Kara until realisation hits and her head snaps to look at Lena, who stares at the man next to them.

“He’s here for me, Kara.”

J’onn nods to Lena, “I have been watching you, both of you, but you more so than Kara. It seems your destiny has begun rewriting itself.”

“If you can see him,” Kara manages to say, disbelief woven through her words, “you are immortal as well.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


	16. call me immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Matriarch and the Immortal search for the body of Kal-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy jesus sorry for the delay everyone!! it's been an interesting couple of months to say the least, also super busy. but, i promise i didn't give up on this fic. it's nearing completion and i'm so excited. i hope you're all still as invested as i am.

“I’m immortal?”

The words fall from her lips in disbelief. 

She scoffs, shaking her head as she wraps her arms around her torso. “This means my mother’s plans are still in play.”

J’onn nods solemnly, “Unfortunately so.”

While the nagging thought in the back of her head that Kara’s lifetime would soon end and so would their relationship had been silenced, she still feels on edge. Like she was still running out of time. 

“You know all, don’t you?” she asks J’onn, “How can we stop my mother once and for all?”

J’onn reaches for his book inside his robes, pulling the tattered journal out as he flips through his pages. He scans, squinting his eyes at the words as he drags a finger across the sentences until he taps on the proper spot.

“Where the rock is black and the water is clear, only within will she find the remains,” he says, looking up from the book, “your mother has told you how to stop her.”

Kara shakes her head, “That is how to stop me, not her.”

“Child, she seeks your power. If you manage to hide Kal-El’s ship, she will have no reason to continue after you.”

Lena reaches out to take Kara’s hand, “We won’t have to be apart. I won’t need to walk this world without you by my side while you sleep, hoping that you will wake once more.”

Kara pauses, her frustration subsiding as the softness of Lena’s voice keeps her grounded. She lifts Lena’s hand to her lips and presses a kiss to her knuckles. 

“J’onn,” she says, keeping her gaze locked with Lena’s, “you know the outcome of this situation. I must ask you that if I cease to be, if Lillian manages the unthinkable before we can reach Kal-El’s ship, protect Lena.”

J’onn tucks the journal back into his robes, crosses his arms over his chest, and smiles.

“Of course, Kara.”

Lena, standing unsure as her breath wavers in the moment, swallows her fear and nods in acceptance. She is immortal. By some power greater than her, she is tied to this life. While the thought of death that loomed over her head as it would for any mortal frightened her, forever seemed even more terrifying. War could take the land, burning everything she held dear, and she would be forced to walk the barren landscape for eternity. 

But she would have Kara. The woman who was also tied to her life, who has walked the path for centuries upon centuries prior to this moment. An alien of sorts, with unspeakable powers that have been written down and passed around like ghost stories. 

“I want to get this sorted.”

She turns back, away from J’onn and Kara, and tucks herself back under the sheets. Kara licks her lips in thought before bidding farewell to her, now their, mentor and does the same. J’onn chuckles under his breath, watching the two immortal women lock their bodies together in bed before disappearing completely.

As their eyes close, the familiar sense of being pulled back to consciousness takes control. Birds chirping fills their ears as Kara’s eyes open first, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek before pulling her arms away from her loved one’s body. 

“Well?”

Lena sits up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes despite feeling as if she had been awake for the entire night. “Well what?”

“How shall we go about this?” Kara asks, crossing her legs as she runs her fingers through her hair, “I suggest we leave shortly, to gain ground on your mother. No one knows where, or what, she is.”

Lena frowns, “Remember when we were supposed to relax?”

“We have until the end of time to relax, my love.”

Kara leans in, capturing Lena’s lips in a gentle kiss. Lena sighs happily, lifting her hand up to cup Kara’s cheek before breaking the embrace and planting a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

“I suppose you’re right,” Lena says, “but we should at least tell Lucy we’re leaving. She’s been a very gracious host.”

Kara laughs, “You are so diplomatic, you know that?”

“A gift from my mother,” Lena replies, “though it comes in handy, seeing as you’re unaware of proper etiquette.”

“Regardless,” Kara rolls her eyes, standing up from the bed as she walks toward their shared trunk against the wall closest to the door, “I believe we should leave today. Preferably by flying to cover the most ground.”

Kara grabs a handful of clothes, tossing a shirt and trousers at Lena on the bed before organising her own outfit for the day and securing the trunk. 

“What do we do with my brother?”

Kara pauses as she chooses her words carefully.

"I do hope I am not coming off as rude," Kara says, grimacing, "do you think your brother is somewhere along the lines of an unwanted traveling companion?"

Lena pulls the ribbon from her hair, falling to full length down her back as she turns around. 

"Are you asking if I think my brother is the unnecessary third wheel of a wagon?"

"Yes," Kara practically shouts before she can gather herself, clear her throat, and try again, "I do indeed mean that."

Lena thumbs the sleeve of the shirt for a moment in thought. Could Lex be okay by himself? Surely he managed to survive on his own this far, but with their mother still lurking in the shadows and waiting for a moment to strike, perhaps he shouldn’t be left to his own devices.

The thought passes, deciding the trip should be one for the both of them instead of having her estranged brother tagging along.

She pulls her sleeping attire off as Kara does the same, their backs turned for privacy. Lena looks over her shoulder, seeing the tanned skin of Kara’s back before she throws her shirt over her shoulders. 

“I know you are watching me, love.”

Lena’s cheeks turn pink as she quickly fumbles with her own clothing before turning around to a smirking Kara. 

“You know this place where Kal-El’s ship is supposedly located,” Kara walks toward Lena, pulling her close, “it may not be the sea, but it is a body of water. I am eager to take you there.”

A twinkle of mischief flashes in Lena’s eyes as she leans forward, “Take me there or  _ take  _ me there.”

Kara fumbles her response, caught off guard as she shakes her head and laughs. “You are something, you know.”

She turns away, her arms dropping to her sides as she walks to the door. She pulls it open, standing to the side as she bows her head and waits for Lena to walk out first. 

Lena simply slides her hand into Kara’s palm and tugs her along, making her walk out with her instead of after. Happy in each other’s company, the pair wander out of their hall and begin their descent into the massive keep entirely. 

As she round a corner, chatting about various things, Kara spots Lex with his hands behind his back, staring up at a painting on the wall.

“Brother!” Lena shouts, breaking from Kara’s side and rushing to hug her sibling, “How are you, I heard you got a little out of hand at dinner.”

Lex rubs his bald head, “I suppose it has been a bit of time since I last had wine, my tolerance isn’t what it once was.”

Kara follows behind Lena, looking up at the painting. “Who is this?”

Lex shrugs, “I haven’t the slightest clue, I just admired her jewelry.” 

The portrait on the wall had a beautiful woman, with somewhat familiar features but nothing too distinct to jog one’s memory. Dark hair, with a beautiful red dress and a significantly sized green gem on her middle finger. Her lips pulled up just a bit to be detected on canvas but not enough to be noted as a smile. Careful and calculative. Kara finds herself standing up straighter as she examines the painting further.

“I’m sure Lucy could tell us who she is,” Lex says, “but I haven’t heard from her yet this morning. Last I saw of her, she was with James at the feast.”

Kara hums her response, partially in the conversation to begin with, as she continues to stare at the gem. From all of her memories of her various lifetimes walking the planet, she never once saw a stone like that yet it still held some significance to her. 

“Kara?”

Lena taps her on the shoulder as she regains her focus, “Yes? Sorry, I was interested in the jewelry as well.”

“If you want something flashy like that, I can get you it,” Lena says, “but I don’t think you would enjoy a bauble getting in the way of a fight.”

Kara kisses Lena’s hair, “You know me so well.”

Lex watches the two as he crosses his arms over his chest, “Anywho, what are you two planning?”

“We are leaving today for an expedition of sorts.”

“Is that so?” he questions, “Where to?”

Kara lifts her chin up, looking down at the elder Luthor, “Somewhere I have been, but not for a while. I wish to show Lena this place.”

“Oh, a little romantic excursion,” Lex says, “I see.”

Lena pushes her brother, laughing as he looks defeated momentarily, “Lex, we’re both adults. I’m sure you can handle yourself for a bit until we come back.”

“Oh I can,” he waves her off, “I was just wondering how long you two would be, exactly.”

Lena shrugs, “I’ll be sure to write.”

“Good.”

He looks past the two of them in thought, his brain rewiring in the moment. Kara looks over her shoulder, trying to find whatever Lex was staring at, only to turn back with nothing in mind. Lex redirects his attention to the puzzled Immortal, flashing an apologetic smile. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

Lex grasps Lena’s forearm, leaning in to press a kiss to his sister’s cheek before pulling back and turning to Kara. He hesitates, extending his hand after a beat. Kara takes his hand, shaking it for a moment longer than expected. 

He mutters something under his breath as he takes his hand back. Offering a brief smile as his farewell, he turns with his arms behind his back, and continues deeper into the keep. 

As the two woman watch the older man disappear from sight, they let out a brief sigh of relief. Kara and Lena look at one another in question, only to chuckle at each other for their joint reactions. 

Kara offers her arm to Lena, bowing her head as she escorts the Matriarch. They make it out of the keep entirely before a stationed guard asks if they would like their belongings packed up before they begin their trip. Kara insists otherwise, but Lena accepts the offer. The man nods, and hurries off to give word of what should be done. He promises before he leaves that everything would be taken care of within the hour. 

Standing at the top of the steps in the heart of Avaritia, Kara smiles. Catching a glimpse of Winn with his hands full of parchment, following a woman down the street as she points out various shops along the way. The warmth of the city’s acceptance to their forces once more takes her and she feels at peace. 

“Perhaps instead of gawking in the entryway, you could enjoy my city.”

Lucy approaches them from behind, a holding a small satchel in her hands. Lena breaks from Kara and turns, “We were waiting to see you, actually. And speaking of you.”

“Good things, I’d hope,” Lucy grins, “I was preoccupied, my apologies if I kept you waiting.”

Kara gives the woman an amused smile, “No need to apologise. What have you in your hands?”

Lucy holds out the satchel to Lena, “Well, we were freed not too long ago. The efforts of rebuilding and scraping away Lillian’s essence are taking hold, but I found this in my chambers.”

Lena takes the satchel, opening the flap and pulling the contents from within the brown leather bag. A small, black box was the only thing inside. She rolls her eyes, knowing her mother’s fascination with various jewelry. 

“It must be something she never wore.”

She doesn’t bother opening it, just puts it back within the bag and hands it off to Kara.

“We’re hoping to spend some time together, first time during this entire lifetime for Kara,” Lena explains, “our belongings are being gathered as we speak, so we have some time to kill.”

Lucy rubs her chin as she smirks, “Of course, I completely understand. It’s a rarity to find love in the middle of war, you two should take all the time you need.”

Noting the look, Kara scoffs. “You and your inappropriate jokes.”

“Regardless,” Lena says, “I wanted to, once more, thank you for your hospitality. You honour us in ways I never would’ve thought.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

Lucy throws her arms around Lena, wrapping her in a tight hug before patting her back and letting go. Finally having warmed up to Lucy’s personality, Lena accepts and reciprocates the hug, smiling as she steps back. 

Closing up their conversation, James and Winn appear with their trunk in hand. Winn grins from ear to ear at the sight of his former leaders, nearly dropping the trunk to wave in the process. James grumbles to himself as they finally drop it beside the three women.

“So,” Winn drawls out, “How have you two been?”

Kara hums in response, shrugging. Lena chuckles under her breath and rubs her love’s shoulder, not giving an answer either. 

“Okay,” Winn says, pursing his lips, “Anyway. I’ve been loving the city, I’m sure I’ll be staying here for a long time. So while you two are off doing whatever you’re doing, feel free to stop by if you miss our company.”

James pinches the bridge of his nose, “Winn, please.”

Winn steps back, bowing his head as he remembers Lena and Kara’s status. 

“Thank you, Matriarch and Immortal, for all you’ve done for us,” James wraps his arm around Lucy’s shoulders, “I don’t know what our lives would be like without you.”

Kara smiles, “Nor would I.”

Before they could linger too long, Kara hoists the trunk onto her shoulder with ease, nodding her farewells to the three before turning to look at Lena. 

“Should you need to contact us,” Kara says, “I believe a falcon will deliver any message you leave out.”

Lucy, visibly confused, just accepts what Kara says and waves as Lena and Kara begin their descent down the stairs. Lena pulls Kara’s free hand into hers and the two walk out of the town square peacefully.

Making their way to the stables, Kara purchases a wagon small enough to be hitched to a single horse and tosses the trunk as well as the bag Lucy handed to Lena on it. She pulls the wagon over to their two horses, securing it tightly to her horse before patting him on the rump. 

She offers her hand to Lena as she hoists herself up on her horse, pressing her lips to Lena’s knuckles before she quickly situates herself on her own mount. With a brief smile and excitement in her eyes, she looks back at Avaritia before clicking her tongue, pushing her horse onward.

Having packed so light, they elect to never make camp for the night. Kara manages to make a somewhat comfortable sleeping arrangement on the back of the cart for Lena, deciding that she would stay awake during the night to keep Lena’s horse on track and would simply rest her eyes when Lena was up in the morning.

They traveled for weeks on end, making their way as swiftly as they could through various paths and trade routes. They passed dozens of people, some knowing who they were right away and most who still didn’t think anything of them. Kara was thankful for those people. 

Through this peace, Kara began to learn more about Lena. How she kept her hair short when she was younger to make sure her mother wouldn’t brush it out. That she would pretend she was fighting alongside the Immortal, taking a thick stick and practicing the drills the local soldiers would do before her mother caught on. 

She learned more about Jack. How he swept Lena off her feet, how in love they were until Lillian ruined it all. 

With each story, Kara felt herself being woven tighter to Lena in ways she never thought possible. They were together, yes, but the deep connection from sharing simple childhood stories to the epic tales that shaped one’s soul bonded them. 

Kara tried to tell Lena stories about her lives, but Lena already had known them. Her tales weren’t embellished entirely, having to correct little tidbits here and there. 

Lena found herself asking about Cat, wanting to hear the story she grew up on from the person she had admired for so long. Kara told her everything she possibly could. Describing the woman the night she left, comfortably nestled between the sheets after a night of victorious passion. Where Lena previously would’ve felt jealousy, she felt grief. She could only imagine what it would be like waking up without Kara by her side.

With each day they drew closer to Kal-El, it got colder. The seasons changing slowly across the land as they continue west. The nip in the air reminded Kara of her keep and the same ache took over once more. Endlessly. 

She tightens her grip on the reigns, closing her eyes as she focuses. She inhales slowly through her nose, the cold stinging her nose, and as she opens her eyes she exhales. Smiling gently from the sensation and from controlling herself. 

The fog rolls through the dense forest, the brown bark darkened and shining in the early morning sun as the light reflects off the frost. Kara releases her grasp on the reigns and flips into the back of the cart, hovering momentarily before she lands to make sure she wouldn’t wake Lena prematurely. She kneels down beside the sleeping woman, pressing a kiss to her temple as she brushes hair away from Lena’s face.

“My love,” she whispers, “we are nearly there.”

Lena’s eyes open after a moment, squinting at the sunlight before pouting at Kara. “Couldn’t you have just carried me in?”

Kara shakes her head, chuckling, “It is something you should see on your own.”

She climbs back up to the front of the cart to steer it as Lena continues to wake up further, eager to finally be reunited in some sense with a family member. 

Yawning and stretching, Lena pushes the blanket she had aside. She finds the bag Lucy handed her before they had left. Sitting up with her back pressed against a side of the cart, she laughs to herself.

“I never got to look at this,” Lena says, pulling the box out from within, “I can only wonder what is in here.”

“Perhaps you should stop wondering and look.”

Kara turns to look over her shoulder, flashing a toothy smile at the woman behind her. 

“You’re hilarious.”

Lena tugs the top lid off, finding a piece of rolled up parchment stuck to the inside. Putting the bottom of the box down, she pulls the parchment off and unrolls it. 

“‘Lena, may this be a reminder of your strength.’” Lena reads out, “It’s mother’s handwriting.”

As Lena reaches down to grab the bottom of the box, Kara stills the horses and turns around to face Lena. Lena examines the ring inside, noticing the same massive green gem ring from the portrait they were admiring prior in Avaritia. 

She gently takes the ring into her hand, holding it up to the sunlight in awe. Kara recognises the ring and her eyes grow wide.

“Lena, put that away immediately.”

Kara flies into the air above Lena and their horses, hovering at a safe distance. Lena quickly does what Kara says, panicking. 

“That is Kryptonite,” she snarls, “your mother knew it was my weakness somehow.”

Lena looks down at the box in her hands, “Weakness? I didn’t know you had a weakness.”

“That,” Kara points, “is.”

Frowning, Lena looks up at Kara, “I don’t understand, how could she have tucked that away for Lucy to find. She was so confident that she could sever the ties between us. How could she have this saved for so long?”

Kara lands gently, stone faced as she approaches the cart. She grabs the box and stares at it, her irises beginning to glow orange. Lena watches, still in shock from the discovery of Kryptonite, before she jumps up and knocks into Kara. Despite the Immortal being immensely solid, Lena’s action caught her off guard and the orange in her eyes fades. 

“It is not safe.”

“Clearly,” Lena carefully climbs out of the cart, wrapping her fingers around the box still in Kara’s hand, “but if she had this at one point, she probably knows where more can be located.”

Kara shakes her head as she releases the box from her grasp, letting Lena take it away, and jumps back into the cart. 

“We are early there,” Kara grunts, “come.”

Knowing fully that Kara was upset wasn’t an easy thing to get past, but Lena repeated her way out of the cart to climb back in. She tucks the ring back into the bag, wraps the leather strap around it entirely, and places it at her side. 

For the remainder of the journey, the two women were silent. 

Only for a brief gasp did Lena even dare to look up at Kara, watching as she leaps out and onto the ground, standing in front of a massive cave opening. 

“We are here.”

Lena stands cautiously, “You’re sure?”

“Completely.”

Kara jogs to approach the cave itself, speaking in her native tongue as she grins. Her irises glow orange once more as she ignites the two standing torches, previously covered in ice from years of unuse, and they take flame. 

Lena tucks the bag in the pocket of her cloak as she jumps out from the cart, the ground crunching under her feet. She makes her way toward Kara who doesn’t turn around to wait, taking in the cave entirely.

Kara reaches to take one of the torches, breaking it from the rest that was firmly planted in the ground, and she looks to Lena.

“I have been dreaming of this.”

Lena pulls her thick cloak tighter as she takes Kara’s arm, “Onward, then.”

Kara leads them both down a narrowing stone hallway, carved from what was once a normal rock face, going deeper and deeper underground. The gentle crackle of the burning torch and their feet thumping against the ground were the only things they continue further. 

Reaching the end of the hallway, Kara waves her torch in front of her as she reveals the forest within the cave. The sound of flowing water fills their ears as Kara squeezes Lena’s hand in her own.

“Where rock is black,” Lena finds herself saying, “she wasn’t lying.”

Kara lifts their joint hands to her lips as she presses a kiss to Lena’s fingers before pulling away and speeds off to light the torches around the area. Only disappearing for a bit, Lena wanders off to follow the sound of water. 

She finds a simple stream, flowing from underneath a sheer rock wall, and follows it down to find a massive lake within it all.

“And water is clear.”

She kneels down at the edge where rock met water, running her fingers against the surface. Warm enough to dive in immediately, but not enough to make Lena do so. She looks at her reflection, tucking her hair behind her ear as she examines herself before Kara’s voice echoes against the trees surrounding her. Something inaudible, jumbled from bouncing off everything between Lena and Kara. She pays no mind to it as she sits down, continuing to look at the water.

A sudden jolt as Kara groans in anger rings out and she jumps into the air. She zeroes in on Lena’s placement and aims her landing in front of the woman.

“Come.”

Lena stands, “Is everything okay?”

Kara, lips pressed together as tight as she possibly could, shakes her head. 

“He is not here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


End file.
